Une fangirl, un Potter et une coupe qui brûle
by Anissa Potter
Summary: Elizabeth reprend sa vie à Poudlard, voilà deux ans que Sherlock est mort et son absence devient finalement supportable. Aussi, des délégations étrangères arrivent pour participer à un tournoi. Poudlard a vraiment besoin de cette animation ? Oui. Et en plus, on essaye de tuer Harry. Oh, et voilà un petit ami. Et qui est Fol Oeil ?Et surtout que fout Mycroft Holmes à Poudlard ?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : une rencontre "magique"**

 **Et voilà ! On commence en beauté avec une rencontre qu'Elizabeth attendait depuis longtemps. Ensuite on rentrera dans le vif du sujet et vous allez voir qu'Elizabeth joue à la révolution plus vite que jamais.  
**

 **Après ça, je vais poster les OS de "La vie dans ma tête" ! Peut être que certains que je posterai sont déjà dans les fanfic mais j'ai la flemme de trier x)**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Elizabeth est de mon cru, le reste pas du tout.  
**

* * *

Nous sommes revenus de nos deux semaines en Provence, chacun avec un souvenir différent. Papa avec un magnifique coup de soleil sur le nez, moi avec un bronzage qui fera pâlir d'envie Dean Thomas. Je suis pas particulièrement en recherche de bronzage mais j'ai une génétique qui facilite ce genre de choses. Malgré les grognements de Papa, j'ai le physique de Maman. Nous avons fait quelques visites, Papa insistait, je faisais semblant de ne pas avoir envie et on y allait ensemble. On a passé de beaux moments. J'ignorais que je tenais mon sang de fangirl de Papa mais vu le nombre de photos ridicules qu'il insistait à me faire prendre, un vrai fanboy. J'aurais pu trouver ça adorable, mais c'est rapidement devenu agaçant.

La Provence, c'est magnifique. J'adore quand les français parlent anglais mais je m'en voulais un peu d'être pratiquement incapable de m'exprimer correctement. J'ai donc appris quelques mots, quelques phrases et j'ai vu que si je les disais avec un beau sourire ça avait le charme espéré. Les français sont-ils beaux ? A vrai dire j'ai le regard biaisé par une profonde adoration des accents étrangers, il suffisait qu'ils soient passables pour que leur accent les rendent magnifique. Mais je ne suis pas un top model et ne prétends pas faire d'effort pour attirer le regard, j'ai vite été reléguée en "fifille à son papa". Même si ça m'a un peu froissé au début, je suis rapidement passée à autre chose. Je ne suis pas en recherche du grand amour, Dubois m'a largement suffit pour le moment.

Je l'ai bien vu envoyer quelques messages de temps à autre mais il n'a jamais mentionné un intérêt féminin. Ca m'embête qui continue de me le cacher, je suis grande, je suis plus mesurée et surtout, je suis sincèrement heureuse pour lui. Mais j'aimerais qu'il m'en parle. Ca commence à sincèrement me blesser.

Nous sommes à Londres, mais nous ne rentrons pas tout de suite. Papa insiste pour faire un crochet au restaurant avant de rentrer dans notre nouvelle maison. Il est mignon mais j'ai envie de voir ma chambre, là.

Néanmoins, je suis sagement assise à table et parcours le menu du regard. Je fais semblant de ne pas comprendre pourquoi il y a des troisièmes couverts. Papa a l'air au bord de l'apoplexie tellement il est nerveux mais ça aussi je prétends ne pas le voir. Je finis par poser le menu et lui demander angéliquement :

\- Miss Hudson nous rejoint ?

Il se crispe et maque de sursauter. Et, pète un coup vieux.

\- N-Non.

\- Alors qui ?

\- Elizabeth, tu as remarqué que nous ne sommes pas rentré à la maison.

\- En effet, je ne suis pas stupide.

\- Et bien.. Je.. J'ai rencontré quelqu'un il y a peu..

Le pauvre il a l'air tellement nerveux. Je vais abréger ses souffrances. Je souris doucement et le regarde.

\- Papa, je sais.

\- Et.. Quoi ?

Il me regarde, outré.

\- Mycroft m'avait dit que tu voyais quelqu'un. Et.. Après réflexion je pense que c'est une bonne chose. Tu as l'air moins.. Triste. Et je ne suis pas vraiment là pour toi.

\- Elizabeth c'est adorable mais je n'ai pas.., commence-t-il.

\- Papa, je coupe. Tu vas prétendre que non. Je sais que oui. Donc arrêtons-nous là et continue ce que tu m'expliquais.

Il soupire avec mauvaise humeur et me demande :

\- J'imagine qu'il t'a dit qu'on vivait ensemble ?

\- Q-Quoi ?

Ma voix que je voulais déterminée et décidée n'est qu'un pauvre filet tout à fait minable. Quoi ? Mycroft ne m'avait rien dit. Je veux dire, je suis heureuse pour lui et tout le tintouin. Mais.. A la maison ? Déjà ?

Je fronce les sourcils et essaye de reprendre contenance. Je lève ensuite els yeux vers lui.

\- Bien sûr. Enfin.. Non. Mais je.. Ca me.. S.. semble logique. C'est juste...

C'est juste que je te vois deux fois par an et j'ai tendance à oublier que tu ne mets pas ta vie en pause sous prétexte que je suis absente. Et que je suis très heureuse de te voir refaire ta vie mais Sherlock me manque terriblement. J'ai l'impression que tu veux oublier qu'il est mort sans véritablement faire ton deuil. Tu nies son existence et j'ai terriblement besoin de parler de lui. En particulier à quelqu'un qui le connaissais. Et l'appréciais. Or tu corresponds à ce type de personne.

Papa me regarde nerveusement et pose sa main sur la mienne.

\- Si tu veux, on peut rester à deux pour aujourd'hui.

\- Papa.

Je mords sur ma chique et lui souris.

\- Tu ne vas pas mettre ta vie en pause sous prétexte que je ne suis pas là. Ca me fait très plaisir de savoir que tu vas mieux. Et je comprends pourquoi vous vivez ensemble. Ca va bousculer beaucoup d'habitudes en une fois mais... ce n'est pas grave. J'aimerais beaucoup la rencontrer... ou le.

Je souris un peu plus et lui fais un clin d'œil. Il me regarde, comme impressionné, et serre ma main.

\- Tu as tellement grandis, Elizabeth. Ca me fait presque peur.

Oh pitié, pas un moment larmoyant. J'ai mes règles dans quelques jours, je vais chialer.

\- C'est l'effet que je fais. Ma carrure imposante impressionne pas mal de gens.

Il se racle de la gorge.

\- Je sais. Tu la tiens de ton père.

J'éclate de rire et le regarde. Il s'est redressé et observe la porte, derrière moi. J'imagine que sa.. Petite amie ? Va arriver d'un moment à l'autre. Nerveusement, je me redresse moi aussi. Il remarque mon anxieté et tente de me rassurer.

\- Elizabeth.. Ça ira. Elle s'appelle Mary. Je lui ai beaucoup parlé de toi.

\- J'espère bien. Ta fille unique, ta princesse, la première fille de ta vie, j'espère bien que tu lui as parlé de moi.

Il sourit en roulant des yeux.

\- Tu lui as parlé de mon petit secret ?

\- Non.. J'ai failli. J'aimerais le faire. Mais on le fera ensemble.

\- Merci. Et on le fera avant que j'aille chez les Weasley.

\- Tu es obligé d'y aller ?

Il a vraiment l'air embêté. J'hésite puis me reprends.

\- Oui. Et j'en ai vraiment envie.

Soudain, une femme entre. Petite, la taille de Papa, blonde avec des cheveux courts Elle porte des vêtements habillés mais pas trop sophistiqué. Elle n'est pas moche, pas époustouflante, juste jolie. Mais elle sourit à Papa quand elle le voit. Il répond à son sourire.

Je me crispe. Mon cœur me serre. C'est bizarre d'être jalouse. Malsain même.

J'ai eu l'habitude de passer parfois après Sherlock, ça me semblait normal. Il était là avant moi et je le voyais comme un oncle et parfois un grand frère. Mais cette femme est la petite amie de mon père. D'un côté je suis trop peu présente pour être mise de côté le peu de temps où je suis là, de l'autre je suis trop peu présente pour réclamer que tout tourne autour de moi sous prétexte que je suis pas souvent là.

Aïe.

C'est Cornélien.

Elle finit par s'approcher. Papa se lève et je l'imite aussitôt. Surprise le temps d'un quart de seconde, je lui tends la main.

\- Elizabeth Watson... presque Holmes. Mais Papa refuse d'officialiser mon deuxième nom.

Wow. C'est pas correct de ma part de ramener Sherlock sur le tapis mais c'est plus fort que moi. Elle me sert la main énergiquement et sourit.

\- Mary Elizabeth Morstan.

\- Sympa le deuxième prénom, je souris.

Et le sourire ravi de Papa me réchauffe le cœur. Si nous voir bien nous entendre le met dans cet état, je ferais tous les efforts du monde pour qu'elle soit ma meilleure amie.

On se rassoit.

\- Alors, Elizabeth, passons les questions bateaux et parle moi de ce que tu aimes. Même si ton père a mentionné pas mal de choses, j'aimerais l'entendre de ta bouche.

\- Avec plaisir, je souris. Mais franchement, je pense que la meilleure personne pour parler de moi, c'est lui.

Papa rit, gêné et me frotte l'épaule avec un "elle exagère" embarrassé. Je fixe Mary en articulant silencieusement "pas du tout" et elle me fait un clin d'œil complice. Je n'aurais pas à me forcer pour m'entendre avec elle.

\- J'aime beaucoup lire, regarder des séries ou des films.

\- Et part "des films", elle veut dire "Le parrain", me coupe mon père.

Je le fixe d'un regard dédaigneux et réplique de façon hautaine :

\- Mary m'a posée une question. Tu répondras quand on t'en posera une. Suis-je claire, Johnny ?

Il me regarde, outré, mais je poursuis sans attendre son aval :

\- Bref. J'aime marcher. J'adore ça, dans Londres, la forêt, mon école. En parlant d'école, j'aime beaucoup les joutes verbales. J'apprécie les débats. J'aime la solitude. J'aime mon chat, Voldy ou Idiot. J'aime prendre le thé avec ma logeuse. Un café avec mon Détective Inspecteur préféré, une pizza avec mon père, une pâtisserie avec Mycroft Holmes, des fish and chips avec.. Sherlock.

Mon père serre les mâchoires mais je m'en fiche. Je le pense. Je souris néanmoins à Mary.

\- Et j'apprécie passer du temps avec mes amis.

Nous passons commande et Mary hoche la tête, rebondissant :

\- Tes amis ? Parles en. John a mentionné un Neville et une Hermione.

\- Yep. Eux. Mais aussi, Harry, Ron, et Fred et George. J'ai d'autres connaissances.

\- Dans quelle école vas-tu ?

Je me crispe sans perdre mon sourire et détourne l'attention.

\- A mon tour, d'abord. Je suis dans le regret d'avouer que mon père n'a mentionné votre existence que cinq minutes auparavant. Et même si c'était tout à fait élogieux, c'était plutôt incomplet. Pourriez-vous m'aider à.. créer votre CV ?

Elle a un tique qui anime sa paupière mais qui disparaît aussitôt. Avec amusement, elle rétorque :

\- Je comprends pourquoi tu apprécies les joutes verbales.

\- Sans doute un peu trop, grogne mon père.

\- Elizabeth a raison, John, susurre Mary avec un sourire. Cesse de nous interrompre.

\- Compris, John ? Je renchéris.

\- Ce n'était pas une si bonne idée de vous présenter..

ils éclatent de rire et je souris simplement. Mary me regarde.

\- Je suis infirmière dans le même hôpital que ton père.

\- Donc vous connaissez Molly Hooper, je souris.

Elle hoche la tête.

\- De vue, en effet. Mais je la fréquente peu. Molly et moi ne travaillons pas dans le même service.

\- En effet, elle a pas vraiment besoin d'infirmière, je souris.

\- Exactement. Mais elle m'a toujours semblée très gentille.

\- Elle l'est, j'assure. Mais donc... Comment avez-vous rencontré Papa ?

Papa devient aussitôt rouge pivoine et j'arque un sourcil. Ca semble intéressant..

Je me crispe et ajoute précipitamment.

\- Attendez. Si c'est une simple histoire de soirée trop arrosée et de nuit un peu trop animée, je ne veux rien entendre !

\- Quoi ? Non !

\- Enfin Elizabeth ! S'exclame mon père en rougissant un peu plus.

On sait jamais.

Mary se racle la gorge.

\- Non, ce n'est pas si farfelu. C'est même assez banal et simple.

\- C'est ça qui est bien, dit mon père.

Tellement niais comme phrase, beurk. Je fronce les sourcils.

\- Si tu aimais ce qui était simple, Inception ne serait pas ton film préféré.

\- Elizabeth, il n'est pas si compliqué ..

\- Ne parle même pas de cette toupie. Bref, continuez Mary.

\- On travaillait au même endroit. Je ne savais rien de Sherlock Holmes. Je voyais simplement qu'il était triste. Je lui ai proposé un rendez vous dans l'espoir de le faire sourire. Ca lui a plu. Voilà tout.

Je fronce les sourcils et manque de laisser échapper une grimace.

\- … mon père vous.. Plaisait ?

\- Pourquoi cette tête ? Demande mon père, outré.

\- Rien rien..

Je me tais. On nous sert les repas et on commence à manger. Mary finit par me rappeler :

\- Sinon l'école ?

\- Tu as confiance en elle ? je demande à Papa.

Papa relève les yeux vers moi et hoche la tête, sérieux comme un pape. Très bien. Je me tourne donc vers Mary. Il vit avec elle depuis pas mal de temps, Mycroft ne m'aurait pas parlée d'elle si ce n'était pas sérieux. De plus, je ne veux pas vivre chez moi en étant incapable de parler librement. Je lui fais confiance, rassurée par mon père et dans le pire des cas un oubliette résoudra vite la donne.

\- Comme vous le savez peut être, ma mère est morte. Néanmoins quand je vivais avec elle, il se passait parfois des choses étranges, quand elle s'énervait contre moi par exemple, je ne parvenais plus à crier. Et j'ai aussi ce genre de choses. Avant quand jé'tais contrariée, les plombs sautaient.

Je me penche et lui glisse à l'oreille.

\- Je sais que ça va vous sembler farfelu mais.. Je.. Suis une sorcière. J'ai des espèces de pouvoir, une baguette et le bordel. Pas de balais, c'est l'horreur.

Je me rassois et elle me regarde avant d'éclater de rire comme si j'avais dis la meilleure blague du monde. Bon, cliché comme réaction, je soupire.

\- Mary. Je ne fais pas dans l'humour premier degré. C'est vrai. Mon école est fait exprès pour.. Nous, en Ecosse. Seuls Mycroft, Papa et vous savez. Avant Sherlock. Mais je vous assure que c'est vrai.

Elle s'arrête de rire et regarde mon père avec interrogation. Papa approuve mes dires d'un hochement de tête. Elle me regarde longuement. Je lui souris.

\- Je suis entrée là bas à onze ans. J'y sortirais à 18 environs. Sept années. L'école est divisée en quatre "maisons" dans lesquelles nous sommes attribuées selon notre personnalité. C'est assez.. anti pédagogique je trouve mais peu importe. L'école est un château, il a été créé un peu avant le début du Moyen Âge puisque Merlin y a étudié.

\- Le merlin.. Du roi Arthur ?

\- Oui. Lui-même, je souris. Excellent élève, il paraît. Quoique farceur. Et une fâcheuse tendance à s'acoquiner avec les .. moldus. Ou non sorciers.

Je lui fais un clin d'œil.

\- Alors.. Épatée ?

* * *

 **NL : t'as avoué ton secret vachement rapidement  
**

 **EW : on te demande pas ton avis, Londubat**

 **NL : Je fais juste un simple constat**

 **EW : On demande pas de constat**

 **JW : C'est ton petit ami ?**

 **EW : F-E-R-M-E L-A A-V-E-C L-E-S P-E-T-I-T-S A-M-I-S**

 **JW : Ne parle pas comme ça.**

 **EW : Et si j'étais lesbienne ?**

 **JW : Tant que tu es heureuse..**

 **AP : Ca fera une Watson de gay, c'est déjà pas mal.**

 **JW : ...**

 **AP : Sorry not sorry.**

 **EW : ...**

 **AP : + boyfriend is coming ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Le terrier AKA la maison rousse**

 **Hey !  
**

 **Voici donc le 2e chapitre, n'hésitez pas à lâcher une review, c'est gratuit, sans douleur et ça fait toujours plaisir !**

 **Vous allez voir qui sera le guest surprise à Poudlard cette année, ça fera des étincelles !**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Basiliskyyn :**

 **En effet, elle se méfie assez peu parce qu'elle se dit que si Mycroft lui en parler c'est qu'elle est de confiance. Et qu'en plus, ça fait assez longtemps entre John et Mary !  
**

 **Electre 1964 :**

 **Oh que oui, surtout que un Holmes va s'en mêler !  
**

 **JulietSmithFan :**

 **Merci c'est adorable ! J'ai a-do-ré écrire ce tome ci!  
**

* * *

Ma chambre est juste dingue. Elle est pourpre, comme la couleur des Gryffondor mais le rouge est adouci par des tons crèmes et beiges. Ce genre de chose auxquelles papa n'aurait pas pensé. Je dis ça sans arrière pensée, mais ni lui ni moi n'avons la fibre décoratrice. J'ai une immense bibliothèque avec pleins de nouveaux livres qu'ils m'ont tous les deux offerts. Un petit bureau, un panier pour Voldy, un lit et une petite garde robe. Papa a fait un espèce de tableau en liège où il a mit des photos de nous deux : quand on visitait la tour de Londres, quand nous étions au british museum, notre selfie sur le London Bridge. Il y a aussi une photo de Sherlock et moi qui boudons à un réveillon, j'avais à peine dix ans. Il y en a aussi une avec Lestrade, on jouait à Uno avec Miss Hudson. C'était l'un des premiers soir de mon arrivée chez Papa. Il y en a beaucoup de Maman et moi, qu'il a trouvé dans mon album j'imagine. Plusieurs avec Neville et Hermione. Je dois en prendre avec Ron, Harry et les jumeaux.

Papa a bien vu à quel point ça me rendait émotive et m'a pris dans ses bras. J'ai rougis mais ai laissé faire. J'ai tendance à me ramollir avec le temps, j'ai remarqué.

Sinon avec Mary ?

C'est top. Elle ne s'impose pas trop. On s'entend bien mais elle n'essaie pas de s'imposer comme la belle mère très impliquée. On a une bonne relation, on rigole bien et on apprend à se connaître. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'on a le même humour et on aime discuter de pleins de choses. Et même si parfois j'ai un pincement au cœur, le regard heureux que me lance Papa me dissuade de faire preuve de "pimbêchitude".

On est allé faire du shopping ensemble. Elle a insisté pour m'offrir de la lingerie, bleue. Je l'ai fixée incrédule mais ai obéit. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? C'est une culotte ou un soutient gorge comme un autre. Puis, à chaque fois que je la mets j'ai l'impression d'avoir un secret. Même si Papa me regarde bizarrement depuis la fois où il a lavé mes fringues.

Elle a adoré lire mes livres de cours, et accompagné Papa et moi au chemin de traverse pour aller chercher mes affaires pour l'année prochaine. On est restée toute la journée, et le jour suivant nous sommes retourné au chaudron baveur pour manger. Elle adore ça. Elle pose pleins de questions. Elle a adoré mes histoires de joutes verbales avec les profs, sous les grognements de Papa et mon histoire avec Sirius l'a franchement impressionné. D'ailleurs j'ai envoyé une lettre à Harry pour qu'il la lui transmette :

 _"Sniffle,_

 _Je vous envoie cette lettre pour vous tenir au courant de l'état de votre sorcière préférée. Surtout que j'aimerais vous revoir pour discuter de pas mal de choses (spécialement de moyens de pressions sur Minerva)._

 _Sinon, Rogue a cafté pour Lunard. Il a démissionné. Ca ne me surprend pas. Ca se dit Gryffondor et c'est incapable de tolérance. Je suis profondément déçue, premier professeur compétent. Et Rogue continue de me détester, je crois._

 _Pour Rogue, je me suis excusée mais ensuite je l'ai traité de cafard. Pas frontalement, j'ai juste dis à Albus Dumbychou que j'avais lancé un sort sur un cafard. Je me suis dis qu'il allait me bouffer tout cru. Puis après ta libération non prévue, il est arrivé fou de rage et je me suis laissée fondre en larmes. Trop surpris, il m'a fixé et est sortit. Enfin, la confiserie ministérielle [NDA : Fudge est un bonbon] l'a mit dehors._

 _Si jamais, j'ai écris une fiction Lunard/Rogue (ne dites rien à Lunard). Je peux vous l'envoyer si ça vous intéresse._

 _Une connaissance assez puissante au ministère moldu et sorcier a cafté auprès de mon père pour nos "aventures". Il était très fier de moi. Pourquoi vous dis-je cela ? Pour que vous continuez d'avoir foi en l'humanité._

 _Vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi cette lettre. J'ai passé mes derniers mois de cours à penser à vous et votre situation, vous savoir en vie et en bonne santé est véritablement important pour moi. Et, pour être tout à fait honnête, je vous apprécie assez pour m'intéresser à vous._

 _Amicalement,_

 _L'héritière de Sherlock Holmes."_

Ma signature est peut être pompeuse mais je pense trop à Sherlock en ce moment. Il me manque plus que jamais.

Je suis allée voir Miss Hudson qui, après des cris envers l'absence de mon père, m'a offert chaleureusement le thé. Je suis allée déjeuner avec Molly Hooper qui me regarde avec des yeux de chiot triste. Et plus tard dans la semaine, j'ai été prendre le café avec Lestrade. Anderson nous a rejoint et m'a salué d'une embrassade chaleureuse mais terrifiante. Comme si il était au bord de la mort. Je l'ai laissé faire.

Je n'ai pas vu Mycroft, à mon avis je ne le verrais pas des vacances. Là je suis en route vers le Terrier en compagnie de Johnny boy. Il pince les lèvres et regarde par la fenêtre, contrarié. Je lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Voyons, Papa, c'est rien, je reviendrai à Noël.

Il hausse les épaules. Je soupire et me tais.

\- Cette fois ci, j'ai pris mon ordinateur. J'ai téléchargé plusieurs séries. Et j'ai pris pas mal de livres, pas que je vais m'ennuyer là bas mais j'ai besoin de solitude.

Nous arrivons face à une maison géniale. Symbole des Weasley. La maison en elle-même est plutôt grande, assez jolie quoique "pittoresque". Mais ils ont changé quelques tuiles, rajouté un poulailler, agrandit pas mal d'endroits.

Exceptionnelle.

Nous sortons de la voiture, à pas mal de mètres de là. papa se propose pour porter ma valise. Je le laisse faire, la galanterie lui va plutôt bien. Nous frappons à la porte et Molly Weasley nous ouvre avec un sourire d'une gentillesse sans pareille.

\- Ma chérie, entre ! Bonjour, Mr Watson.

\- Appelez moi John, sourit mon père en entrant à ma suite.

Arthur Weasley attend dans l'entrée comme un enfant s'apprêtant à rencontrer son idole. Il regarde Molly avec des yeux de chien battus. Molly fronce les sourcils, l'air de lui dire silencieusement d'attendre un peu. Je souris de toutes mes dents.

\- … Papa, je crois que Mr Weasley aimerait discuter avec toi.

\- Quoi ? Oh.. Oh oui bien sûr, sourit papa, quoique surpris.

Arthur manque de lui sauter dessus et se précipite pour épancher sa soif de savoir. Personnellement, j'observe la maison. Aux couleurs chaudes, on dirait que chaque meuble, chaque objet, chaque endroit raconte une histoire différente. Cette maison sent le vécu. L'horloge dont Ginny m'avait déjà parlé attise ma curiosité. Si on avait ça à la maison, Sherlock et Papa auraient été "en danger de mort" tout le temps.

Oui, pour moi "maison" ça veut dire Baker Street.

\- Les enfants, venez saluer Elizabeth !

J'entends un bruit de buffles venant des étages supérieurs. Et deux têtes rousses et deux brunes arrivent en courant.

\- Elizabeth ! S'exclament Ginny et Hermione à l'unisson en me prenant dans les bras.

J'entends que Papa s'est arrêté dans l'explication du système de points de suture moldus pour nous observer. Il est vraiment persuader que je n'ai pas d'amis ou bien ? Je me recule et ouvre les bras vers Ron et Harry.

\- Mes deux sorciers préférés !

\- Ce n'est pas Neville ? Demande Harry pendant que Ron rougit furieusement.

Je souris et leur fais la bise en arquant un sourcil.

\- Neville est mon petit ami.

\- Quoi ?! S'écrie Papa derrière moi.

\- Je savais que tu écoutais !

\- C'est ton père ? Demande Ron.

\- Non, ma petite sœur.

Je ne sais pas qui entre Ron et Papa me lance le regard le plus blasé mais je m'en fous.

Molly Weasley, en excellente hôtesse, nous fait prendre le thé. Je souris en voyant que Papa s'entend vraiment bien avec Arthur Weasley. C'est une excellente chose qu'ils soient copains. Ca aide pour que les Weasley m'apprécient et ça change les idées à Papa. Hermione lui pose aussi pleins de questions sur la médecine. Soudain, Frodon tape sur la vitre avec une lettre. Ron va voir et fronce les sourcils.

\- El, c'est pour toi.

Je fronce les sourcils et, couvée par le regard de Johnny, j'ouvre l'enveloppe avant de commencer ma lecture.

 _"Elizabeth,_

 _Si je n'ai pas répondu à tes messages (nombreux d'ailleurs, au bout de trois tu aurais pu arrêter), c'est simplement parce qu'on se verra assez cette année._

 _Poudlard va organiser le Tournois des trois sorciers. Tradition sorcière qui a été supprimée des meures car jugée trop dangereuse. Des délégations étrangères seront présentes. J'ai décidé de participer à la délégation moldue. Ce sera une excellente occasion de garder un œil sur toi et sur Dumbledore. De plus, un vieil auror a été engagé comme professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal et j'aimerais le surveiller lui aussi._

 _Ton père est d'accord que l'idée n'était pas mauvaise._

 _Néanmoins, je mettrais les choses claires lors de la rentrée, nous allons limiter nos interactions et notre familiarité. Pas question "d'oncle". Et je compte sur toi pour être digne de l'attention que je te porte."_

Pardon ?

 _"Je ne serais pas là tous les jours, le monde sorcier n'est pas si important que ça._

 _Cordialement,_

 _Mycroft H."_

Je me crispe totalement et fixe mon père.

\- Mycroft va débarquer me babysitter et tu approuves ?

Papa se raidit et se lève aussitôt, me rejoignant. Sans doute ne veut-il pas se donner en spectacle. C'était sans compter sur mon côté drama queen.

\- Elizabeth, tu apprécies Mycroft...

\- Pas quand il me demande d'être digne de l'attention que je lui porte, je crache, blessée. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il l'attend, papa. Mais soit je vais l'ignorer, soit je vais l'humilier. Il faut que je trouve le meilleur plan.

\- Voyons, Elizabeth..

\- Tu détestes Mycroft !

\- Nous en parlerons plus tard, me murmure-t-il.

Je pince les lèvres et détourne le regard. Véritablement, vexée. J'entends des pas dans les escaliers et j'aperçois les jumeaux. Mais mon père est entre eux et moi, je ne peux donc pas vraiment les saluer. Je détourne le regard de toute façon, je dois avoir l'air d'une petite fille boudeuse.

\- Je dois y aller, je travaille de nuit aujourd'hui.

\- Mmh.

Il me prend dans ses bras et je rougis. Il caresse doucement mes cheveux et me serre contre lui en me murmurant doucement.

\- Tu as été fantastique avec Mary. Je suis heureux que les vacances t'ont plue. Tu me manques terriblement, ma chérie. C'est aussi pour ça que je suis rassuré de savoir Mycroft à Poudlard.

AAAAARGH

MAINTENANT

SERIEUSEMENT ?

J'évite de regarder qui que ce soit ou de ne croiser ne serait-ce qu'un regard. Mais je me blottis, fermant les yeux et me laisse faire, soufflant très bas :

\- Tu me manques aussi, Papa. Mais ne te mets pas à pleurer, s'il te plaît.

Il sourit et se recule, caressant ma joue. Je lui souris.

\- Allez. N'oublie pas, regarde le documentaire sur les Black Panthers sur Netflix et regarde le film "Gandhi".

\- Je l'ai déjà vu, Elizabeth.

\- On ne le regarde jamais assez, je souris en embrassant une dernière fois sa joue.

Molly Weasley le raccompagne dehors. Les jumeaux me sautent pratiquement dessus.

\- Watson, quel plaisir !

\- Est-il partagé ? Je demande à haute voix. C'est à voir..

\- Cesse de faire la maligne, réplique George avec impatience.

\- On a des choses formidables à te montrer.

\- FRED ET GEORGE WEASLEY JE VOUS INTERDIS D'INFLUENCER CETTE JEUNE FILLE !

\- Voyons maman, c'est elle qui nous influence ! S'offusque fred.

A-t-il tort ? Bof.

\- Quand on est allé chercher Harry, me chuchote Fred. On a donné un bonbon à son affreux cousin.

\- De notre création, ajoute George. Il paraît que sa langue avait un mètre ! Papa a du intervenir.

Outrée et offusquée, je porte la main à mon cœur et regarde Harry puis les jumeaux.

\- Vous avez osé lancer un sort à Mon Big D ?

\- Ton qui ? Répète Fred.

\- Décidément, Elizabeth, tu ne t'arrêtes jamais, me sourit George.

\- Ne soyez pas jaloux, vous aurez votre tour.

Mrs Weasley coupe court à notre discussion en invitant Ginny à me montrer ma chambre. Je vais dans une petite chambre exigüe mais bien aménagée.

\- Désolé mais tu vas devoir partager le matelas avec Hermione, s'excuse Ginny.

\- Voyons, ça ne me pose aucun problème. Et toi, hermignonne ?

\- Pas du tout !

Un peu plus tard, je profite que Hermione se lave et que Ginny soit partie chercher Percy. Qui, paraît-il, ne sort plus de sa chambre depuis qu'il a un travail. Je descends voir les parents Weasley qui préparent le repas.

\- Je n'en ai pas encore eu l'occasion, mais je vous remercie de votre invitation à la coupe du monde de quidditch mais plus encore, à loger chez vous.

Ils échangent un regard complice puis me regardent.

\- C'est avec plaisir ma chérie, me répond Mrs Weasley. Ginny et Ron t'apprécient beaucoup.

\- Fred et George aussi, visiblement, renchérit Mr Weasley.

Je leur souris comme simple réponse et décide de mettre les couverts moi-même. Mrs Weasley proteste faiblement mais elle comprend bien vite qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Je ne fais pas seulement par politesse mais aussi par remerciement.

Les garçons arrivent ensuite et on m'annonce que Bill et Charlie Weasley arriveront bientôt. Je suis assez curieuse de les voir. Je sais que Bill est briseur de sort et sa profession m'intéresse grandement. Charlie s'occupe de dragons, ce qui est aussi intéressant mais ce savoir est moins utile dans l'immédiat.

Ensuite, nous allons toutes les trois dans la chambre de Harry et Ron pour que je le fasse une description, diapo presque inclus de mes vacances. Un peu plus tard encore, Hermione et moi présentons à Ginny le magnifique art que le cinéma. A la demande Hermione, j'ai téléchargé Dirty Dancing.

Une soirée entre fille, presque normale.

* * *

 **AP : Elizabeth a apporté son pc et une batterie portable ,elle sait parfaitement qu'elle ne pourra pas regarder ses films indéfiniment mais elle en profite pour le moment !  
**

 **EW : Oui bon ça va, pas besoin de le répéter.**

 **JW : Ca lui fera du bien d'être sans internet.**

 **EW : JE SUIS SANS INTERNET PLUS DE HUIT MOIS PAR AN ESPECE DE RAGEUX**

 **AW : Tu me montreras intranet Elizabeth ?**

 **EW : Évidemment, Mr Weasley.**

 _ **Q :**_ _ **Mary, bienvenue ! Enfin on se rencontre ! Tu pourrais me kidnapper Greg ? Avec ton diplôme de...mmh...'infirmière'...?**_

 **MM : Pardon ?  
**

 **GL : Vous voulez bien me laisser tranquille ?**

 **EW : LESTRADE EST A MOI**

 **FW : Il est pas un vieux ?**

 **GW : Laisse la, Feorge. Elle adore ça.**

 **EW : Dégagez vous tous, c'est entre mon inspecteur et moi.**

 **JW : TON QUOI ?**

 **MM : Beaucoup trop de nom se commençant avec un "W"**

 _ **Q :**_ _ **Fredyyy, Georgyyy, comment était l'Egypte ? Bien, pas bien ? Chaud ? Bronzé ?**_

 **FW : Alors...  
**

 **GW : Très gentil de votre part de vous renseigner..**

 **FW : Mais c'est assez embarrassant, voyez vous...**

 **GW : Parce que, en fait, ..**

 **FW : Comment le formuler délicatement ?**

 **GW : Soyons direct ?**

 **FW : C'était l'année dernière l'Egypte**

 **GW : Et nous sommes roux, nous bronzons difficilement**

 **FW : :/**

 _ **Q :**_ _ **Mycroft, je vous avais prévenu : El' doit être au courant avant le come-back de Black-Beard. Vous avez pas écouté. J'entends d'ici le cri de douleur que vous allez pousser quand El' viendra vous éclater la gueule. Ah, quelle enfant douce et délicate**_

 **EW : Le come back de qui ? Quoi ?  
**

 **MH : Rien.**

 **EW : Menteur.**

 **MH : Rien qui te concerne.**

 **EW : Je vais vous éclater la gueule, vous verrez.**

 **MH : Ah oui ?**

 **EW : Doutez vous de moi ?**

 **MH : Bien évidemment.**

 **EW : On verra ce qu'on verra.**

 _ **Q :** **El' ! Vas tu te utiliser tes leçons de français, cette année ?**_  
 _ **Auteur, vas tu faire en sorte qu'elle se lie avec une française ? Au hasard, Fleur Delacour ?**_

 **EW : Fleur qui ? Hein ? Quoi ?  
**

 **NL : Français ?**

 **HG : Elizabeth, tu vas aller étudier à Beauxbâtons ?**

 **EW : Non ?**

 **MH : Je viens littéralement de t'expliquer dans la lettre ce qu'il allait se passer.**

 **EW : OOOOOOOH**

 **AP : *facepalm***

 **EW : OUIIIIIIII**

 **AP : ...**

 **EW : Non. Mieux à faire.**

 **AP : Ah ?**

 **EW : Sauver le survivant**

 **AP : Bah tiens.**

 **EW : Quoi ?**

 **AP : Fangirl.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : coupe du monde et autres événements sorciers**

 **Hey !  
**

 **Je posterai mon dernier chapitre avant mon départ au Canada vendredi ou samedi. Je vais tenir un tumblr pour vous tenir au courant : oneyearinreddeer. Et si jamais mon instagram : iceteahotchocolate. Je suppose garder le même rythme de publication (sauf peut être les deux premières semaines). Je suis nerveuse mais très impatiente.**

 **Aussi, au 50e et 100e review, je ferais des OS spéciaux. Donc vous donnerez les idées, donc n'hésitez pas !**

 **Vous m'excuserez, mais je dois aller voir la famille, je n'ai pas le temps de faire les remarques des personnages !**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Basilskyyn :**

 **Johnny n'est rien d'autre que du fluffy concentré dans une enveloppe corporelle ressemblant étrangement à un hérisson ! Et il va continuer d'être adorable !  
**

 **Celeste 31 :**

 **Mmh... Sherly va revenir, oui. Bientôt, c'est certain. Et Elizabeth le verra, ne vous en faites pas ;). Et pourquoi pas un Dracbeth en OS ? ;)  
**

 **JulietSmithFan :**

 **Merci beaucoup chaton !  
**

 **Mana 2702 :**

 **Si Johnny faiit confiance, alors Elizabeth fait confiance !  
**

* * *

Au petit déjeuner, je croise Percy et lui souris.

\- Alors, le travail ?

\- Je travaille sur un dossier concernant les normes des fonds de chaudron, répond-il d'un air important en remontant ses lunettes.

Fred et George ricanent en se servant de quoi manger et Percy les fusille du regard. Je souris. Les débuts de Mycroft devaient certainement ressembler à ça. Et Sherlock devait sans doute ressembler à Fred et George.

\- Heureusement que des gens comme toi s'en occupent. Ca a l'air stupide et inintéressant, mais il s'agit de la sécurité, je souris en faisant de mon mieux pour ne laisser apparaître aucun sarcasme.

Ca a plutôt bien donné. Faut dire que j'ai des années d'entraînement de feindre l'intérêt à ce que raconte Papa dans le but de réclamer quelque chose. Percy me regarde, surpris, pensant même que je me moque de lui. Puis il remarque que je suis sérieuse comme un pape et sourit.

Pas que je m'intéresse aux fonds de chaudrons mais bon, si ils s'amusent tous à le rabaisser ça n'ira jamais.

\- Exactement. Si seulement Fred et George pensaient comme toi.

\- Ils ont juste besoin d'un grand frère.

L'un des jumeaux me fait un coup de pied "sans faire exprès". Et, moi aussi, sans faire exprès, je renverse ma tasse sur son porridge.

\- Oups, je susurre.

\- Tiens, encore une nouvelle ? Fait une voix derrière moi.

Je me retrouve face à une version rock et grunge d'Ed Sheeran. Grand, cheveux longs noués avec catogan, une boucle d'oreille et une légère barbe. Le Weasley auquel je fais face porte des vêtements dignes d'un concert de rock accessoirisé de bottes en peau de dragon.

\- Elizabeth Watson. Gryffondor de maison. Enfant de Poudlard de cœur. Héritière de Sherlock Holmes.

Il fronce les sourcils quelques instants puis me serre la main, se présentant :

\- Bill Weasley.

\- J'ai pas mal de questions sur ton métier. Je vais te laisser tranquille pour aujourd'hui, surtout que j'ai pas encore déjeuner et que je meurs de faim. Et que, peu importe ce qui se passe, mon estomac est ma priorité.

Charlie arrive peu après, grand, le visage parsemé de tâches de rousseur. On dirait un enfant de chœur, vraiment. Seules certaines traces de brûlures témoignent de sa profession. Les Weasley sont tous aussi épatant les uns que les autres, même si le membre de la famille le plus badass reste Molly Weasley ex æquo avec Ginny.

Toujours en pyjama, je remonte plus tard prendre ma douche. Passant devant la chambre des jumeaux, j'entends des bruits d'explosions. Je frappe à la porte et George m'ouvre.

\- On a finit de faire les yeux doux à Percy ?

\- Et à Bill ? Ajoute Fred.

\- Mes jumeaux préférés seraient jaloux ? Je souris en coin. Que faites-vous ?

\- Je t'en prie, entre, m'invite théâtralement George.

Je pénètre dans une chambre dans différentes nuances bleus qui ont mal vieillis, deux lits de chaques côtés du mur, une commode et des livres posés à même le sol. Au dessus d'une petite garde robe, des boites en carton témoignent de vêtements et de jouets qu'on a du évacuer. Sur une table au centre de la chambre, pourtant petite, se trouvent bonbons, fausses baguettes et fioles.

\- Voici le fruit de notre labeur.

Je souris avec curiosité et agite une baguette qui semble tout droit sorte de chez Ollivanders. La baguette, que j'agite, se transforme en immense souris en caoutchou. J'éclate de rire et George sourit en coin.

Je me tourne vers eux.

\- C'est pour ça que votre mère vous regarde suspicieusement ?

\- Pas seulement, soupire Fred. Elle veut que l'on aille au ministère.

\- Et nous voulons ouvrir un magasin de farces et attrapes.

\- J'espère bien, je réplique en observant leur bonbon. Priver le monde de vos talents serait un crime de première instance. Je suis sûre que votre mère changera d'avis. Elle devra.

Je lève les yeux vers eux. Ils sont plutôt grands, une tête en plus que moi. Remarquez, pas mal de gens ont une tête en plus que moi.

\- On s'est beaucoup disputé, ajoute Fred d'un ton las.

Ils se montrent rarement soucieux, sérieux. Parfois on les voit véritablement comme des clowns. On oublie qu'ils sont simplement joyeux, facilement souriant. Mais qu'eux aussi ont des choses qui les tracassent.

Je décide de changer le sujet. J'ai assez de proches qui vont mal.

\- Vous savez, je suis certaine qu'avec des produits moldus, y'aurait moyen de faire des miracles. Des miracles indétectables par McGo si elle tente de trouver la farce.

\- Là, tu nous intéresses, me sourit Fred.

Je réfléchis, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je ne m'y connais pas assez en chimie. Poudlard m'a empêché d'avoir des cours pratiques. Mais je pense que Sherlock avait des livres intéressants. Je trouverai un moyen de me les procurer. Par contre, vous allez devoir vous amuser à voir quel produit va avec quoi. Je peux vous fournir les produits et mélanges moldus. Si vous voulez faire des mélanges... mixtes. Faudra comptez sur vous. Pas que ça ne m'intéresse pas, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter que de gérer les mélanges.

\- Je pense qu'on pourra faire ça, conclut George.

Je leur souris et sors.

OoOOoo

Le lendemain, Mrs Weasley nous tire hors du lit d'une façon si maternelle que j'ai envie de lui faire un câlin. Je calme bien rapidement mes ardeurs et vais préparer mon sac pour les quelques jours sur place. Je prends ma baguette, au cas où, et également mon téléphone. Je ne pense pas qu'il fonctionnera vu le nombre d'ondes magiques mais on sait jamais.

J'enfile un short, un t-shirt unis gris et des dr Martens noires. Histoire de dire que je fais un effort, je mets du mascara. Hermione et Ginny font plus gaffe à leur fringue mais ne se maquille pas. Ca compense.

Mr Weasley nous rejoint à table, nous sommes trop fatigués pour discuter. Arthur porte un chandail de golf, un très vieux jeans trop large et une ceinture en cuir pour retenir le tout.

\- Qu'en pensez-vous ? J'ai l'air d'un moldu ? Sourit-il.

\- Plus vrai que nature, surtout que je pense que mon père a le même pull.

Ron étouffe un rire mais je le fixe, très sérieuse.

\- Ronald, je ne plaisante pas. Mon père a une collection de pull impressionnante. Je l'ai même inscris à plusieurs télé réalités pour parler de sa passion étrange.

\- Où sont Charlie, Bill et Percyyyyyyyyyyy ? Baille George.

\- Ils transplanent. Ils peuvent dormir plus longtemps, répond Mrs Weasley.

Hermione et Ginny ne sont toujours pas là. Mrs Weasley va les chercher pendant que les jumeaux et moi grognons sur notre triste sort de se lever si tôt. Harry pose des questions sur le transplanage et j'écoute attentivement.

\- Pourquoi si tôt ? Demande Ginny d'un ton plaintif en nous rejoignant.

\- Nous devons marcher un peu.

\- On doit marcher jusque là bas ? Demande Harry.

Inquiète, moi aussi, je regarde Mr Weasley, le suppliant presque du regard.

\- Non. Mais nous devons aller à un point de rendez vous. Trop de sorciers au même endroit pourraient attirer l'attention des moldus et..

\- George ! Coupe Mrs Weasley. Qu'as-tu dans ta poche ?

\- Rien, répond-il d'un ton innocent.

Ton innocent mes fesses oui.

Sherlock mentait mieux le jour où il avait bousillé la machine à laver en essayant de voir si on pouvait laver le parapluie de Miss Hudson dedans.

\- Accio.

Un bonbon atterit dans la main de Mrs Weasley. Elle se charge donc de vider les poches des jumeaux. Honnêtement, je ne savais pas que c'était possible de mettre autant de choses dans une poche. On dirait Elisabeth dans le troisième volet de Pirates des Caraïbes.

Ca dure une bonne quinzaine de minutes.

Elle doit même faire quelques accios et remet sur le tapis les BUSES pas si jolies que ça.

\- Attendez, vous m'aviez dit que vous les aviez réussie, j'interviens en fronçant les sourcils.

\- On pensait..

\- Mais au lieu de ça ils ont fabriqué ces bonbons ! Ils en ont raté énormément !

Je fixe Fred et George et termine mon petit déjeuner. Ce n'est pas moi qui vais juger une réussite scolaire, je trouve ça étrange et un peu décevant qu'ils se sont sentis obligés de me mentir. Nous partons ensuite, saluant Mrs Weasley. Enfin, sauf les jumeaux.

Nous allons ensuite au point de rendez vous où nous devons prendre un portoloin. Un collègue d'Arthur s'approche et nous salue jovialement. Amos Diggory.

Je me crispe et me mets de retrait, en compagnie des jumeaux qui n'ont pas l'air enchanté de voir Cédric Diggory non plus. Visiblement, Hermione et Ginny si. Ok il est beau, mais franchement il y a beaucoup mieux.

\- Pourquoi vous ne l'aimez pas, vous ? Je souffle à Fred.

\- Le match l'année dernière. Alors que Harry avait fait un malaise.

\- Et toi ? Me demande George.

\- Il m'a demandé si c'était moi la petite qui mettait Dubois mal à l'aise, je réponds dans un grognement, rougissant un peu.

\- Cette indélicatesse, commente Fred.

\- Je te remercie de ta compassion.

De toute façon, les Diggory sont toujours occupés par le survivant. Je vois bien que Harry n'est toujours pas à l'aise. Tu m'étonnes, devenir l'attraction à sensation n°1 "grâce" à quelque chose dont on ne se souvient pas et qui a tué toute sa famille, c'est bof.

Nous posons finalement notre doigt sur une vieille botte et, à l'heure précise, elle devient bleue. Je ferme les yeux et ai la désagréable sensation que l'on me tire par le nombril. Ca tourne très fort. On retombe brutalement au sol. Hermione m'aide à me relever, je la remercie d'un sourire.

Nous suivons ensuite Mr Weasley vers notre campement. Les campements sont loués par des moldus, c'est pourquoi Mr Weasley devait ressembler à un moldu.

\- Remontez vos manches, je murmure.

\- Pardon ?

\- Quelqu'un qui va camper fait souvent de la marche. Si vous arrivez tout fringant, ce n'est pas vraiment très grave, mais c'est moins authentique.

Or, Mr Weasley est en recherche d'authenticité. C'est pourquoi il écoute mon conseil et s'approche du guichet. Mr Weasley me demande de l'aide pour les livres. Le monsieur du campement nous regarde avec suspicion.

\- Vous êtes étranger ? Nous demande-t-il.

Je lui souris.

\- Mon oncle travaille à l'ambassade du Royaume-Unis en France. Il a perdu l'habitude avec les livres.

\- Pardon ? Demande Mr Weasley.

\- Je disais à Monsieur que vous aviez perdu l'habitude des livres, depuis que vous viviez en France.

\- Oh..

Son visage s'illumine, comprenant la ruse.

\- Oh oui !

\- Il y a beaucoup d'étrangers. Il y a même quelqu'un qui a essayé de me payer avec de grosses pièces d'or, marmonne l'homme.

Mr Weasley semble soudain mal à l'aise. Je laisse couler, arquant simplement un sourcil.

\- Encore quelqu'un qui essaye de se débarrasser d'un héritage un peu louche, je souris.

Pauvre homme. En vérité je le plains.

\- J'ai rarement eu autant de monde. On dirait qu'ils se connaissent tous.

\- Vous savez, partager les mêmes douches ça rapproche. Et avec la crise, la technologie.. Un simple camping au grand air est sans doute ce qu'il y a de mieux, non ?

D'AILLEURS CA VEUT DIRE QU'ICI J'AURAIS DU RESEAU

HALLEJUHA

L'homme me fixe longuement et hoche la tête.

\- Vous devez avoir raison.

\- Bonne continuation, je souris le plus chaleureusement possible.

Je ne sais pas d'où je tiens cette improvisation. Sherlock ? Mycroft ? Les deux ?

\- Tu as été géniale, Elizabeth ! Me sourit Arthur.

\- Avec plaisir, Mr Weasley.

\- Je suis allée en France, ces vacances, me dit Hermione.

\- Vraiment ? Moi aussi !

On s'apprête à se raconter nos vacances quand une collègue de Mr Weasley s'approche et fait la conversation.

\- Il doit avoir une dizaine de sorts d'amnésie par jour, souffle une sorcière passant par là. Le pauvre.

\- Vous allez finir par le tuer, je fais froidement. Soit vous acceptez de montrer votre secret, soit vous le gardez mieux que ça.

Je reste à l'écart, ruminant silencieusement sur la façon dont les sorciers traient les moldus. Cette histoire de secret, pour commencer. Les hommes se sont toujours entretués pour des histoires de différence, je ne suis pas certaine que la technique de l'autruche soit la meilleure. Parfois sorcier et moldu font bon ménage.

Merlin et Arthur par exemple.

Et chaque moldu auquel les sorciers lancent des sorts, j'imagine mon père. Et je refuse que qui que ce soit le touche.

Finalement, on atteint notre emplacement. Je fronce les sourcils, pensant soudainement à la logistique. Comment allons nous tous entrer ?

Mr Weasley installe une tente d'aspect miteux pouvant accueillir deux personnes. Hermione, Harry et moi échangeons un regard. Mr Weasley s'est trop emballé dans son histoire de camping je crois. Les Weasley entrent tous, tranquillement, pas loin du monde inquiets.

\- Les sorciers sont dingues, je souffle.

\- Je suis d'accord, approuve Harry.

Arthur passe la tête hors de la tente et nous regarde.

\- Vous ne venez pas ?

Echangeant un dernier regard perplexe, nous entrons et écarquillons les yeux. La tente est immense, dans un style viellot, mais i peu près quatre chambres, un petit salon/salle à manger et une cuisine.

\- Wow.. Je peux camper là dedans tous les jours.

\- Les sorciers sont dingues, murmure Harry d'une voix impressionnée.

\- Je suis d'accord, imite Hermione.

On se regarde et éclate de rire. La team moldu.

Harry, Ron, Hermione et moi allons chercher de l'eau. Nous croisons un jeune sorcier faisant apparaître une grosse limace avec la baguette de son père, un vieux sorcier qui portait en guise de vêtement moldu une robe, pour que son intimité soit "à l'aise" (Hermione et moi avons du nous éloigner à cause du fou rire).

Alors que je capte du wifi, téléchargeant aussitôt le dernier album d'Imagine Dragons (le nom du groupe a bien fait rire Charlie), Ron me fait un coup de coude. Je relève la tête et croise le regard de Dubois.

\- Harry !

Wow.

Rude.

Je décide de ne pas réagir et me remets à écouter. Dubois nous salue brièvement et va présenter Harry à ses parents. C'est décidé, je passe à autre chose.

Quand nous revenons, nous sommes accueillis par des ronchonnements.

\- Vous en avez mis du temps, reproche George.

\- On a croisé Dubois, sourit Hermione.

\- Elizabeth lui a sauté dessus ? S'intéresse Fred.

Je roule des yeux.

\- Non ! Il a discuté avec Harry.

\- Comment le supporte ton cœur ?

\- Vous me fatiguez, je soupire, excédée avant d'aller dans la chambre que je partage avec les filles.

Drama queen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : tonton Mickey**

 **DEUX SEMAINES AU CANADA LES COPAINS**

 **Quelques photos sur mon insta (iceteahotchocolate). Et quelques articles sur mon tumblr, si vous voulez le lien envoyez moi un message privé et je vous l'enverrais !**

 **Bref, je vais poster deux ou trois chapitres !**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Lady Anthea 14 :**

 **Je crains qu'il va falloir attendre pour la réaction de John.. ;)**

 **Mana 2702 :**

 **Oui hahaha, il va le regretter !  
**

 **Basilyskyyn :**

 **Neville va revenir en force, en beauté et en grâce ! Malheureusement, bouquin à l'appui, sa grand mère ne voulait pas qu'il vienne à la finale !  
**

 **JulietSmith Fan :**

 **Merci !  
**

* * *

Je reste sur le lit, occupée à lire une biographie de Mandela en laissant Oasis envahir mes oreilles. Au bout d'une heure, Arthur Weasley m'appelle. Je sors de caverne et vois qu'ils discutent avec un homme portant une longue robe de quidditch à rayures horizontales noires et jaune vif, avec un frelon sur la poitrine. Il a les épaules larges mais un bide à bière, un nez écrasé. Il a les yeux bleus, un visage rond et des cheveux blonds.

\- Et voici l'amie de mes enfants, et une connaissance de Mycroft Holmes, Elizabeth Watson. Mycroft Holmes viendra peut être, Elizabeth.

Comment..

Bah oui, bien entendu. J'ai parlé du babysitting de Mycroft devant tous les Weasley, alors forcément..

\- Ludo Verpey est la raison pour laquelle nous avons de si bonnes places, explique Monsieur Weasley.

Poliment, je serre la main au sorcier.

\- Et ancien joueur de quidditch, n'est-ce pas ?

Bon sang, je comprends pourquoi Sherlock faisait sa petite frime. Ludo Verpey arque un sourcil, pas trop surpris, j'imagine qu'il doit être connu.

\- Et bien, Miss, vous avez les mêmes talents que Monsieur Holmes ?

\- Je n'ai pas cette arrogance, je susurre sur le même ton, flattée de cette "private joke" avec une personne "puissante".

\- Assez pour faire des paris ?

\- Monsieur Verpey, avec tous le respect que je vous dois, la seule transaction qui impliquera mes déductions sera quand les gens me payeront pour que j'en fasse.

Dans ma petite joute verbale, j'ai remarqué le regard de Percy quand on a mentionné Mycroft. Verpey déçu par ma réponse mais amusé par ma réplique, se tourne vers les Weasley. Sous son regard presque outré, Arthur parie un pauvre gallion. Tandis que les jumeaux parient leurs économies et une baguette farceuse.

Percy et Arthur s'apprêtent à les empêcher mais Verpey achète la baguette pour cinq gallions. Je souris de toute mes dents et lève le pouce en direction de George qui est trop surpris pour réagir.

Ensuite, Verpey réclame une tasse de thé pour Barty Croupton. Ils ont des problèmes avec la délégation bulgare et Croupton parle pas mal de langues.

\- Deux cents, précise Percy. Même le troll.

\- Tout le monde parle le troll, répond Fred avec agacement. Il suffit de grogner en montrant du doigt.

\- A vrai dire, le matin, sans son premier thé, Hermione ne parle que le troll, je susurre.

Hermione me fusille du regard sous les rires.

Ensuite, d'un ton plus bas, Verpey et Mr Weasley discutent d'une disparition au ministère : Bertha Jorkins. Mr Weasley demande à Verpey si il n'est pas temps d'intervenir.

\- C'Est-ce que Barty n'arrête pas de répéter, mais on a personne pour ça !

Pour enquêter sur la sécurité d'une vie humaine ?

\- Ah, tiens, quand on parle du loup, ajoute verpey.

Je me retrouve face à l'homme le plus carré que j'ai jamais vu. Son costume est aussi tiré à quatre épingles que celui de Mycroft. Ses chaussures sont aveuglantes tant elles sont cirées. Sa raie sur le côté est tracée méthodiquement et sa moustache est aussi minutieuse que la barbe d'Anderson est broussailleuse.

Comme Mycroft, c'est le genre d'homme qui donne de l'importance à la première impression, de la façon dont on prend soin de soi. Je reste de retrait, je veux le voir parler et me faire une idée de sa personne avant d'intervenir.

\- Installez vous avec nous, propose Verpey.

\- Merci Ludo, répond-il avec impatience. Je vous ai cherché partout. Les bulgares veulent rajouter douze sièges dans les loges officielles.

\- Ah c'est ça qu'ils veulent ? Je croyais qu'ils demandaient des "bout de liège", quel accent...

\- Mr Croupton ! S'enthousiaste Percy d'un ton servile. Voulez-vous une tasse de thé ?

\- Oui, oui très volontiers Wistily, répond Croupton avec surprise.

J'entends les jumeaux s'étrangler de rire avec leur thé et plonge le nez dans ma tasse pour dissimuler mon sourire également. Percy s'éloigne, les oreilles d'un joli rouge. Ils discutent ensuite tapis volant puis mentionnent d'un évènement qui aura lieu à Poudlard mais qui apparaît comme top secret.

J'arque un sourcil. Mycroft m'aurait-il incrusté dans la confidence ? C'est peut être une façon de .. se faire pardonner ? Bref, je reste enchantée de ce savoir en plus.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer à Poudlard, Papa ? Demande Fred quand les autres sont partis.

\- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, répond Mr Weasley en souriant.

\- C'est une information confidentielle et réservée à certains membres du ministère uniquement, répond Percy. Mr Croupton a eu tout à fait raison de se taire.

\- Tais toi Wistily, dit Fred.

Je ris et me mords la langue pour ne pas dire que je sais aussi.

Foutu impulsivité.

Arthur nous permet ensuite d'aller nous acheter quelques accessoires. Je regarde les jumeaux qui, ayant donné leurs économies à Veprey, n'ont plus rien. Personnellement, les accessoires de quidditch ne m'intéresse pas. A part les petites jumelles nommées multiplettes que j'ai vue.

\- Les garçons, vous venez ? J'appelle les jumeaux.

\- On a plus d'argent.

\- Et alors ? Vous me rendrez quand vous aurez gagné votre pari, tu viens Ginny ?

Le trio d'or étant partit sans elle, je préfère rester avec. Les jumeaux d'abord hésitant mais rassuré par la perspective de me rembourser dans un futur proche, oublient leur fierté et nous accompagnent. J'ai pas grand-chose mais j'évite de leur dire. Je m'achète une multiplette. Les garçons achètent un drapeau et un maquillage au couleur de l'Irlande. Ginny une rosette. J'observe les minis figurines de Krum.

\- Comment le trouves-tu ? Me sourit George.

\- Bougon. De mauvaise humeur.

\- Tu préfères les gardiens, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'était drôle mais ça devient lourd, je réponds, agacée.

Il me regarde et grimace, murmurant des excuses si bas que je ne les entends d'abord pas. Ensuite, Ginny et moi jugeons chaque joueur des deux équipes sur leur coupe de cheveux. On retourne à la tente pour quelques temps puis allons en route.

Nous entrons dans un stade immense, pouvant accueillir cent milles personnes. Je dois avouer que je me sens un peu étouffée face à tout ces gens. Arthur explique que le stade bénéficie d'un repousse moldu. Nous devons monter au dernier étage.

\- Harry Potter, survivant de mon cœur, ami de longue date, porte moi, j'halète, à mi chemin.

\- Pas très sportive ? S'amuse-t-il.

\- Je préfère faire marcher mon cerveau.

Wow.

C'était tellement Holmescien comme réplique, tellement digne de Mycroft que j'ai bien envie de m'en griller une. Nous arrivons dans des loges pas mal du tout et je me laisse tomber sur un siège en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

Pendant les pubs, je discute avec Hermione. Elle me regarde et demande avec hésitation.

\- Elizabeth, tu as vraiment embrassé quelqu'un ou tu disais ça pour te vanter ?

\- Y'a rien à se vanter, Hermione, je réplique en arquant un sourcil. Et pour être franche, c'était juste poser brutalement mes lèvres sur celles de quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Qui était-ce ?

Je me redresse en grognant.

\- Tu te souviens le soir en première année, vous étiez chez Hagrid et Malefoy vous avait vu ?

\- Oui..

\- Et bien c'est pas la seule chose qu'il avait vu. C'était la première fois que j'avais mes règles, j'avais le pantalon qui était semblable au drapeau du Japon, j'avançais en pattes de canard et j'ai croisé cet abruti. Malefoy sait faire pas mal de choses, mais à l'époque il aurait été incapable de mentir sur son premier baiser. Si il parlait du fait qu'il m'avait vu.. Désamparée, je pourrais ajouter qu'il s'était jeté sur moi pour m'embrasser. Il aurait rougis, les gens auraient doutés. Je doute que ça fonctionnerait encore aujourd'hui mais bref..

Elle me fixe.

\- ...C'est Malefoy ?

\- Quand je te dis que c'est l'amour de ma vie.

\- Mais.. Tu l'aimes ?

\- Non, du tout. Pourquoi ?

Elle fronce les sourcils et j'ajoute :

\- Je.. Je veux juste savoir comment on fait, comprendre la mécanique. Tu vois ? Et encore maintenant, si un garçon qui me plaisait plus ou moins, même si j'ai pas de sentiments, je pense que j'irais. Ou une fille, d'ailleurs. Je veux juste.. Apprendre. Et si toi tu préfères attendre d'avoir des sentiments, je salue ta force de caractère.

\- Personne ne te plaît ? Me susurre-t-elle. Neville ? Les jumeaux ? Ou même Drago ?

\- Je ne sais pas laquelle de tes propositions me dégoûte le plus, je grimace.

Après ça, Hermione parcourt le programme pendant que je parle ministère moldu avec Percy. Il n'aime pas trop Mycroft, ce que je comprends. Il le trouve trop dédaigneux, ce que j'approuve. Mais il est très intéressé par ce que je lui explique sur ce que je sais sur sa fonction dans le monde moldu.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, Fudge pénètre dans la pièce suivit de Mycroft. Oubliant mes résolutions, je me lève d'un bond. Le regard de Mycroft est d'abord sévère mais quand il remarque que je suis blessée, il s'adoucit.

Fudge va voir Arthur et Harry. Je m'approche de Mycroft.

\- Serait-ce bien là "mon oncle" ? Suis-je digne de votre attention dans cette loge ?

\- Elizabeth, me prévient-il en arquant un sourcil.

\- Que faites-vous là ?

\- A ton avis ? Répond-il sur le même ton.

\- Vous venez un peu surveiller les discussions officieuses du ministère de la magie.

Satisfait par ma réponse, il me répond par un hochement de tête.

\- J'étais déçue de ne pas vous voir des vacances, Mycroft.

\- Tu es niaise.

J'hausse les épaules.

\- Je dois l'être pour deux avec vous. Vous n'êtes pas moldu, n'est-ce pas ?

Mycroft ne me répond pas mais observe les Weasley sans un mot.

Je m'abstiens d'embrasser sa joue. Il serait capable de m'assommer avec son parapluie pour m'en empêcher.

\- Tiens, Miss Watson, dit la voix agacée de Fudge.

Je me tourne vers lui, bien décidée à prouver à Mycroft que je suis angélique avec le ministre de la magie.

\- Bonsoir, Monsieur le Ministre, je vous remercie de ces places qui, même si elles ne m'étaient pas personnellement destinées, sont appréciées à leur juste valeur.

\- Et bien, Mycroft, vous avez fait de l'excellent travail avec elle, salue Fudge.

J'arque un sourcil. Il croit quoi, au juste ? Que Mycroft me dresse ?

Je serre les dents mais Mycroft pose sa main sur mon épaule et la serre. Je crois qu'il me demande de me taire, je pince les lèvres.

\- Je fais ce qui est mon pouvoir, Monsieur le ministre, dit Mycroft de sa voix mielleuse.

Trop aveuglé par son propre égo pour voir l'antipathie de Mycroft, Fudge se contente de cette réponse. De toute façon les Malefoy arrive. Mycroft ne retire pas sa main. Je crois qu'il veut clairement dire à Lucius que la sang de bourbe a un protecteur

Bon

Je flatte mon propre égo

Peu importe

Lucius fait une remarque acide à Weasley sur le prix des places, insinuant qu'Arthur a dû vendre sa maison. Je me dégage pour intervenir mais Mycroft se penche à mon oreille et susurre :

\- Si tu joues au superhéros ici, je t'assure que je ferais de ta vie à Poudlard un enfer.

Mycroft ne m'a jamais menacé. Je me dégage sèchement et le toise par-dessus mon épaule.

\- Vous ne me faites pas peur, "Tonton", je réponds d'une voix moqueuse avant de retourner m'assesoir près des Weasley.

\- Ca va, El ? Demande Ginny.

\- Je vous préfère à ce crétin, je réponds en grognant.

Elle se contente de ma réponse.

\- Lucius a fait une donation à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste, explique Fudge. Il est mon invité.

Lucius Malefoy baisse le regard vers Hermione et moi et nous fixe longuement. Je soutiens son regard. Je sens Ron se crispé près de moi, il est adorable. J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais Mycroft me devance :

\- Monsieur le ministre, avez-vous parlé à Mr Malefoy de mes soupçons ?

\- Vos soupçons ? Répète Lucius, nous quittant du regard.

\- Sirius Black est le cousin de votre femme, et vous étiez mangemort, susurre Mycroft.

Les Malefoy deviennent plus pâle que jamais. Fudge chasse la remarque de Mycroft d'un geste de la main agacé mais je souris. Mycroft ne soupçonne pas une telle chose, il s'agit simplement d'humilier et décrédibiliser les Malefoy.

Harry et Hermione me regardent, surpris.

\- Il a..

\- Oui, je souris. Il se fait pardonner.

Les mascottes des équipes arrivent. Je ne prendrais pas la peine de décrire le spectacle des vélanes, je remarque simplement que Mycroft est au téléphone durant ce moment là. Je suis certaine que c'est intentionnel et pour éviter de se ridiculiser. Drago a la bouche ouverte et une goutte de bave s'échappe de sa bouche. Harry et Ron s'approchent de la balustrade. Les jumeaux ont les yeux écarquillés et semblent être incapable de se souvenir de leur prénom.

Ensuite les farfadets et leur or. Je m'en fourre dans les poches mais Mycroft m'observe avec un amusement un peu méprisant. Je fronce les sourcils. Y'a une arnaque.

Le match commence finalement. Je ne suis pas assez calée en quidditch pour apprécier le côté technique. Mais sinon c'est un excellent divertissement, un spectacle de qualité et une façon sympa de se distraire. Charlie, Bill et les jumeaux suivent ça d'un oeil expert. Comme Harry. Ron suit ça comme le fan qu'il est, tout comme Ginny. Hermione et moi apprécions simplement regarder. Krum, l'attrapeur bulgare, met KO l'attraper irlandais à l'aide de la feinte de Wronski.

Finalement, l'Irlande gagne mais la Bulgarie a le vif d'or.

\- Nous nous sommes bien battu, dit le ministre bulgare de la magie avec un fort accent.

\- Vous... Vous parlez anglais ! Comprend Fudge. Et dire que j'ai demandé à barty et Mycroft de traduire toute la journée !

\- C'était très drôle.

Après la remise de la coupe et pendant que les jumeaux vont réclamer leur argent, je m'approche de Mycroft.

\- Vous dormez en tente ?

Il se tourne vers moi et me lance un regard perplexe. J'éclate de rire.

\- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai posé la question. Merci pour.. Malefoy.

\- Mmh. Je ne l'ai pas fais pour toi.

\- Ne soyez pas si évident quand vous mentez, je lui souris. A une autre fois Mycroft. Rentrez bien.

Mycroft regarde les jumeaux plus loin puis baisse les yeux vers moi en fronçant les sourcils mais hoche la tête.

Je m'éloigne.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : L'attaque**

* * *

Sur le chemin, les jumeaux me remboursent et discutent de leur futur investissement.

\- Déçue de ne pas avoir parié ? Me sourit Fred.

\- Du tout. Je ne suis pas assez douée et calée en quidditch pour avoir pu m'avancer sur les résultats.

Dés que nous entrons dans la tente, je fonce mettre mon pyjama composé d'un pantalon de jogging et d'un t-shirt décent. Ensuite, je reviens dans l'espèce de salon et me serre une tasse de chocolat. Les jumeaux font des danses irlandaises et Harry, Bill et moi battons le rythme avec nos mains en riant.

Ron arrive, clamant haut et fort

\- Il n'y a personne comme Krum.

Hermione et moi roulons des yeux.

\- Krum ?

\- Krum ?

\- Krum !

Krum !

\- Les jumeaux émettent des espèces de grognement où figure le nom de Krum. Ron continue sa déclaration d'amour et les caricatures des jumeaux me font éclater de rire.

\- Ils ne sont pas si drôle, me repproche Percy.

Je fronce les sourcils et le regarde.

\- Bien sûr que si, je souris.

Ils chantent ensuite pour décrire l'amour de Ron envers Krum. Au bout d'un moment, alors que je baille sur l'épaule de Hermione. Ginny s'endort dans sa tasse de chocolat. Mr Weasley nous envoie au lit. Je salue tout le monde d'un signe de main et vais me coucher.

Je m'endors au moment où je touche l'oreiller.

ooOOoo

\- Les filles ! Debout !

Je me relève d'un bond, poussant un grognement avant de croiser le regard de Bill.

\- Mettez vos vestes, vite, sortez !

Hermione et ginny obéissent sans rechigner. Pas moi. Je prends mon portable, ma baguette et ma veste. Ensuite seulement je sors. Au début je ne vois que la célébration d'une victoire par des ivrognes, comme il peut en avoir tant. Puis je capte une lumière verte et vois un groupe de sorciers masqués semblable au Ku Kux Klan.

\- Bill..., je souffle. Qu'est-ce que..

\- Des mangemorts, m'explique-t-il simplement.

Mr Weasley demande aux jumeaux de s'occuper des filles et s'en va suivit des trois aînés. Je suis leur trajectoire des yeux et vois le directeur du camping. Lui, une femme et ses enfants. Les mangemorts les ont soulevés dans les airs et les font tourner dans les airs, déshabillant l'homme.

Sans que je comprenne, les larmes me montent aux yeux et je sors ma baguette. Fred attrape Ginny par la main.

\- Viens, dit-il en allant vers la forêt.

Les autres les suivent. Je me mords la lèvre, ne les suivant pas.

\- Elizabeth !

Je me tourne et aperçois George qui m'attend. Je le regarde.

\- Je.. Je dois faire quelque chose.

\- Les gens du ministère s'en occupent déjà !

\- Mais..Ils ont peut être besoin d'aide.. Je.. Je dois y aller..

George m'attrape par le poignet et me tire dans l'autre sens.

\- Non ! Si tu y vas ils te protégeront toi ! Tu les empêcheras de faire ça correctement !

J'imagine qu'il a raison. J'essuie rageusement mes larmes et remarque que George m'observe du coin de l'œil. Humiliée, je détourne le regard et dégage mon poignet. Nous arrivons sur le trio d'or qui est en discussion avec Malefoy.

Ron conseille à Drago de faire quelque chose d'assez vulgaire, on dirait moi.

\- Surveille ton langage Weasley, tu ne voudrais pas qu'elle se fasse repérer, dit-il en faisant un signe du menton en direction de Hermione.

Je comprends qu'il n'a pas vu George et moi. Je fais signe à George de se taire et écoute.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Défie Hermione.

\- Ils s'en prennent aux moldus, Granger. Tu ne voudrais pas finir dans les airs, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Hermione est une sorcière, réplique froidement Harry.

\- Une sang de bourbe, corrige Malefoy.

\- Fais attention à ce que tu dis !

Ron s'approche mais Hermione l'en empêche.

\- Laisse tomber.

J'arque un sourcil et m'avance à grand pas avant de gratifier le joli minois de Drago d'un beau crochet droit. Sherlock serait fier de constater que ses cours de self defense m'ont finalement servit.

\- Elizabeth ! S'écrie Hermione avant de plaquer sa main sur sa bouche.

Fière de mon résultat, je regarde Drago au sol, quelques gouttes de sang perlant de son nez. Je ui souris.

\- Appelle les, maintenant, je souris. Appelle les et on sait tous les deux que Mycroft fera en sorte que ton papounet termine à Azkaban là où est sa vraie place.

Drago me fixe, interdit.

\- Alors, dis moi, Malefoy. Pendant combien de temps t'es-tu sentit supérieur ? Un quart d'heure ? Tu termines à terre face à une sang de bourbe, finalement.

\- Elizaeth ne t'appelle pas comme ça, me reproche George.

Je ne le regarde pas et souris à Drago, mes mains tremblant encore de colère.

\- Ton père souffrira autant que toute la douleur qu'il a infligé aux gens, c'est une promesse, Drago.

On s'éloigne tous les cinq, en recherche de Fred et Ginny. Hermione me regarde.

\- Merci, Elizabeth.

\- Avec plaisir, Hermione. J'adore lui casser la gueule.

\- Tu penses que Mycroft ferait vraiment ça ? Demande Harry.

Je marque une pause puis hoche la tête.

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ne le fait-il pas déjà maintenant ?

\- Il n'en tirerait aucun intérêt. Donc il s'en fiche. Il est pas hyper éthique comme gars.

Ensuite, nous croisons des françaises. Leur accent me donnent envie de les suivre partout où elles vont mais les hurlements me ramènent bien vite sur terre. Je me tourne vers George.

\- Ca va ?

\- Oui, et toi ? Ca va mieux ? Me demande-t-il, sans comprendre le but de ma question.

\- Non mais.. Fred est seul avec Ginny. Toi avec nous.

\- On fait parfois les choses séparément, El, sourit-il.

\- J'espère bien.

Ensuite nous tombons sur une petite elfe, je laisse les quatre autres discutés avec elle pendant que je l'observe. Elle parle seule mais ça ça arrive souvent. Elle marche comme si quelqu'un la retenait en arrière. J'imagine que son maître ne lui a pas donné l'ordre explicite de se cacher et c'est la raison pour laquelle elle agit de la sorte.

Hermione s'offusque de la condition des elfes. Ron réplique qu'ils sont heureux de leur sort.

\- Bien sûr qu'ils sont heureux, Ronald. Ils ne connaissent rien d'autres, si on te proposait une vie loin de tout ce que tu peux connaître, mieux que celle que tu connais, je ne suis pas certaine que tu foncerais dedans. Je ne dis pas qu'il faut forcer les elfes à être libre, mais vulgariser leur liberté serait déjà bien.

Hermione manque de m'embrasser. Quand, plus loin dans la forêt ,nous apercevons des hommes essayant de séduire une vélane à l'aide de mensonges nous sourions en coin. Puis Ron leur crie d'une voix rauque :

\- J'ai inventé un balais qui vole jusque Jupiter !

J'arque un sourcil et regarde George.

\- Si tu t'y mets aussi, je t'étrangle.

\- Jalouse ?

\- Je suis assez arrogante pour avoir conscience de mes atouts, je réplique avec un sourire.

Ensuite, nous finissons dans la forêt et nous asseyons à terre.

\- Pauvres moldus, finit par soupirer Hermione.

\- ...pauvres.. Quoi ? Pauvres gens ? Pauvres humains. Ils.. Les sorciers lui lancent des sorts d'amnésie par dizaine depuis plusieurs jours et maintenant... ç-ça... Tu.. Ne vois pas Hermione ?

J'ai la voix qui tremble, les autres me regardent comme si je devenais folle.

\- Imagine tes parents à la place de ces gens. Imagine ton père humilié. Tu.. Ne.. Tu ne comprends pas ? Si on ne les arrête pas, ils le feront à plus de gens. Nos.. Nos deux familles. Elles sont en danger.

\- Voyons.. Elizabeth, on est pas déjà là.., me rassure Harry.

Mais Hermione a blanchit. Je regarde Harry.

\- Bien sûr que non on est pas déjà là. Mais laisse moi te faire remarquer des choses. On a aucune idée d'où est Voldemort. Peter est partit. Une sorcière a disparu et des mangemorts se sentent assez fort pour attaquer malgré la présence du ministère. Soit on arrête ça maintenant, soit ça ira pire.

George me regarde.

\- Peter ?

\- George, j'ai dis Perc'. Pour Percy. Percy et les autres sont partis, rattrapant ma boulette avec une facilité effrayante

Un gros blanc s'installe. Je me mords la lèvre et fixe l'herbe. On entend des bruits dans l'herbe et fronçons les sourcils.

\- y'a quelqu'un ? je demande

\- Oui ? fait Harry

Plus rien et puis :

\- MORSMORDRE !

Une forme verdâtre dans le ciel apparaît. Une tête de mort où un serpent sort de la bouche. Je me lève et sors ma baguette. Des hurlements retentissent plus loin. Trop de cris.

\- On doit y aller.., je souffle.

George me tire déjà en arrière.

\- Qui est là ? Continue de demander Harry.

Mais Hermione le tire en arrière, lui aussi.

\- C'est la marque des ténèbres ! Le signe de Tu-Sais-Qui !

Puis on se fait arrêter par une vingtaine de sorciers qui pointent leur baguette vers nous. Je me crispe et lève les mains. Je me rassemble avec le trio d'or.

\- Ce sont mes fils ! Hurle Arthur Weasley.

Il s'approche de nous, l'air terrifié.

\- Hermione, harry, ron, George, Elizabeth.. Vous n'avez rien ?

On allait lui répondre mais une voix sèche lui ordonne de se reculer. Barty Croupton s'approche. Il vient d'une famille mineure donc je ne sais rien sur lui, ça m'embête.

\- Lequel d'entre vous a fait ça ? Nous demande-t-il brutalement. Lequel d'entre vous a fait la marque des ténèbres ?!

\- Laissez moi deviner.. Entre des sorciers de 14 et 16 ans dont deux issus d'une famille pro moldue depuis des générations, deux sangs de bourbe et la personne grâce à qui Voldemort a disparu.. Mmh je ne sais pas, je susurre.

\- Vous faites de l'esprit ? Me menace Croupton. Vous avez été pris sur les lieux du crime !

\- Alors arrêtez nous et cherchez pour un meilleur suspect, je réplique en m'avançant d'un pas.

Je vais probablement mourir au rythme où ça va.

\- Mais, en tant que témoin, la voix où nous avons entendu quelqu'un lancer un sort venait de là bas, j'ajoute d'un ton plus respectueux en montrant la forêt.

\- Il a prononcé une incantation, plutôt un mot.., précise Hermione.

\- Vous semblez bien au courant, fait remarquer Croupton, comme fou. Pour quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas lancé le sort.

\- Vous ne la connaissez pas ? Hermione Jean Granger, la sorcière la plus dan..

Mais Harry m'a écrasé le pied pour que je me taise. Me lançant un regard style "Tu-Veux-Finir-A-Azkaban-?". Je m'excuse auprès de Croupton. Amos Diggory ajoute qu'ils ont trouvé quelque chose dans la direction qu'on montrait.

\- Vous avez trouvé quelqu'un ? S'exclame Croupton, n'y croyant pas. Qui ?!

Croupton pose son regard sur le créature qu'approche Amos Diggory. Un elfe de maison, le sien, celle que nous avions croisé : Winky.

\- Ce... n'est... pas... possible..., répond-il d'une voix hachée.

Il voulut s'approcher de l'endroit où on l'avait trouvée mais Diggory lui répond qu'il n'y a personne. Croupton y va quand même. Pendant qu'ils discutent sur la potentielle culpabilité de l'elfe (NOTAMMENT QU ELLE AVAIT UNE BAGUETTE). George me complimente :

\- Tu es courageuse. Tenir tête à Croupton comme ça, Wistily va être vert.

\- Je n'ai pas tenu tête, j'ai sortit tout ce qui me venait à l'esprit. C'est encore moins du courage, c'est de la stupidité, je soupire.

\- J'aime beaucoup ce genre de stupidité.

\- C'est parce que tu la pratiques aussi, je souris.

\- C'est vrai.

Verpey débarque, repprochant à Croupton de ne pas avoir été au match (c'est sûr, des mangemorts attaquent mais c'est à ça que le gars pense). Amos Diggory commence à copieusement engueuler cette pauvre elfe qui ne fait que pleurer. Je soupire et détourne le regard. Je ne peux pas la défendre, j'ai déjà assez foutu la merde.

\- Tu avais cette baguette quand on t'a trouvée ! Ajoute Amos en relevant la baguette.

\- C'est la mienne ! S'écrie Harry.

Putain

Un vaudeville à la française

\- Pardon ? Bug Diggory.

\- C'est la mienne ! J'ai du la laisser tomber.

\- Après avoir fait la marque tu l'as laissé tomber ? C'est un aveu?

Putain qu'ils sont cons. Je vais étrangler chaque sorcier sur cette terre. Arthur calme bien vite Amos Diggory heureusement.

\- La voix était celle humaine, dit Hermione d'une petite voix.

\- Très juste, confirme Ron. Pas celle d'une elfe.

\- On va le savoir très vite, réplique Diggory. Prior Incanto !

Une espèce de marque des ténèbres miniatures apparait, confirmant que le dernier sort lancé était celui de la marque.

\- Alors ?! Dit-il d'un ton triomphant.

\- Comment une elfe aurait pu faire ça ? La magie des elfes est puissante mais.. Pour se servir d'une baguette, ils doivent apprendre, non ? Je demande, m'adressant à tous les sorciers.

\- Amos insinue peut être que j'apprends à mes elfes des sorts de magie noire ? Propose rhétoriquement Croupton.

Un silence gênant s'installe avant que Diggory ne démente :

\- Mais non..

\- Amos, vous avez accusé les deux personnes les moins susceptible d'avoir pu faire cette marque. Mr Potter et moi-même.

Donc Croupton est moins susceptible d'avoir fait la marque que Hermione ou moi ? Je crois que Ron remarque à quel point je suis énervée car il me frotte le dos avec soutient. Finalement, Croupton s'accroupit face à son elfe avec douceur et demande :

\- Winky, où as-tu trouvé cette baguette ?

Elle montre d'un doigt tremblant les arbres, recroquevillé sur elle-même.

\- L-Là bas.. Monsieur..

Finalement, l'accord conclut est que Croupton fera l'interrogatoire de l'elfe lui-même chez lui. Diggory a l'air particulièrement contrarié mais il ne peut se permettre de refuser, vu la position de Croupton.

Néanmoins, Croupton annonce que malgré cela, son elfe lui a désobéi et qu'elle recevra donc un vêtement. La pauvre elfe se met à pleurer et tombe aux pieds de Croupton, le suppliant de changer d'avis.

\- Elle a eu peur ! s'indigne Hermione.

Parfait, je n'aurais pas à intervenir cette fois.

\- Cette elfe a le vertige et les sorciers faisaient léviter les gens ! Vous ne pouvez pas lui repprocher d'être effrayée !

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'une elfe de maison qui me désobéit, répond froidement Croupton. Qui ne se soucie guère de son maître ou sa réputation.

Les quatre garçons : Ron, Harry, george et Mr Weasley s'éloignent pendant que Hermione et moi faisons face à Croupton, poings serrés.

\- Si elle était morte, j'articule lentement. Vous vous en seriez voulu des ordres que vous lui avez donné. Mais au lieu de ça, vous préfèrez garder la face devant des sorciers.

Croupton me regarde de haut en bas, soutenant notre regard.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : conséquences de la virée des mangemorts (titre nul)**

 **Hey !  
**

 **Désolé mais avec la fatigue ect, je suis au lit à 20h et je suis souvent dans un endroit sans wifi le weekend donc bon... rip. Bref, le chapitre !**

 **Réposnes aux reviews :**

 **Malya :**

 **Pas pour le moment, j'ai encore du mal à tout gérer et je préfère me consacrer sur la fanfic, mais dés que j'écris un OS, il sera posté !  
**

 **peroxiiidee :**

 **Je suis en Alberta et j'y reste jusqu'au 5 juillet ! Ca fait un mois, et pour le moment tout se passe bien. Vous êtes d'une politesse et d'une ouverture d'esprit j'ai pas les mots. Et les paysages fhslfjsf  
**

 **Basilyskyyn :**

 **Ouch, pour le canon c'est pas pour ce tome ci. Disons que la plus grande fantaisie ce sera la présence de Mycroft :/**

 **Lady Anthea 14 :**

 **On verra en effet ;)**

* * *

Au bout du compte, nous suivons Mr Weasley auprès des autres. A la lisière de la forêt, une foule de "civils" se jettent sur Arthur pour avoir des informations sur l'apparition de la marque. Mr Weasley répond brièvement puis nous amène à la tente.

Arrivés, nous constatons que le bras de Bill saigne abondamment, Percy saigne du nez et la chemise de Charlie est déchirée. Fred et Ginny ont l'air secoué. George va aussitôt les voir.

\- Vous savez qui a fait la marque ? Demande Charlie.

\- Non. Mais on a trouvé l'elfe de Croupton avec la baguette de Harry, dont le dernier sort était celui de la marque.

\- La baguette de Harry ? Répète Fred.

\- L'elfe de Mr Croupton ? S'écrie Percy.

Je me tourne vers lui et m'approche.

\- Penche la tête en arrière et appuie sur la narine opposée. Et ton patron, peu importe l'admiration que tu lui portes, est un vieil homme aigri portant ses accusations à tout va.

\- P-pardon ?! Répètet-il.

\- Il nous a accusé d'avoir lancé la marque !

\- Il était confus, et inquiet ! Il déteste les mangemorts!

\- Tu insinues que les autres membres du ministères, non ? Car ils ne nous ont pas accusé !

\- Il a renvoyé son elfe ! Ajoute Hermione.

\- Elle lui a désobéi, elle l'a embarrassé devant tout le ministère !

Percy nous observe, outré. Faut dire qu'il s'entend bien avec Hermione et qu'il a apprit à m'apprécier avec le temps.

\- Hermione.. Un sorcier de son niveau ne peut pas avoir un elfe qui prend des baguettes magiques pour faire des folies, explique calmement Percy.

\- Elle a juste ramassé une baguette !

La dispute s'éteint peu à peu, sans qu'on ait trouvé un accord. Je me laisse tomber dans le fauteuil et sors mon téléphone. J'ai une dizaine d'appels manqués de Mycroft et le double de Papa. Aouch. Je me lève et prends congé.

\- Désolé. Mon père et Mycroft ont appelé. J'imagine que Mycroft a prévenu mon père de l'attaque, ils doivent être inquiet. Je vais dans la chambre les appeler.

\- Tu as du réseau ? S'étonne hermione.

\- Dans le coin de la chambre, près du sac de Ginny, je souris.

J'y vais et téléphone d'abord à Mycroft. Je sais qu'avec lui ça sera rapide et efficace, tandis que Papa aura besoin d'être rassuré.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Me demande Mycroft à la deuxième sonnerie.

\- Les mangemorts ont attaqué. Ils ont fait lévité le directeur moldu du camping et sa famille. J'ai voulu intervenir mais on m'en a emmpêché. J'ai mit une droite à Drago Malefoy. Nous avons croisé l'elfe de Croupton qui avait du mal à marcher. Nous nous finalement arrêté dans un coin, nous avons entendu quelqu'un lancé un sort. La marque est apparue. Les gens du ministère, Croupton particulièrement, nous ont soupçonné. Finalement c'est l'elfe de Croupton qui a été trouvée, elle avait la baguette de Harry.

\- Elle marchait bizarrement ?

\- Oui. Comme si on la tirait en arrière. J'imagine que c'est le fait d'avoir désobéi. Croupton lui avait ordonné de ne pas bouger. Il l'a renvoyé.

\- Je vois. Comment t'es tu comportée ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Elizabeth.

Je pousse un grognement et réponds avec mauvaise humeur.

\- J'ai fais la maligne avec Croupton.

Il pousse un soupir fatigué et marque une très longue pause puis demande d'une voix hésitante :

\- Tu n'as rien ?

\- Je vais très bien.

\- Appelle ton père.

Sur ces sages paroles, il raccroche. J'inspire profondément et m'assois sur mon matelas en composant le numéro avant de poser le portable contre mon oreille.

\- ELIZABETH

\- Allô, Papa ? Je réponds d'une voix très calme.

\- DES PARTISANTS DE VOLDEMORT ONT ATTAQUE

\- Je sais, Papa, j'y étais.

-TU VAS BIEN ?

je souris doucement et réponds pour le rassurer.

\- Je vais bien. J'ai même foutu une droite à Drago Malefoy.

\- Je ne devrais pas être fier d'une telle chose, soupire-t-il, fier malgré lui. Les autres, tes amis, ils vont bien ?

\- Oui papa. Tout le monde va bien. Percy saigne du nez, Charlie a quelques égratignures et Bill Weasley a le bras amoché mais je pense qu'ils iront bien. Je.. .J'ai mal parlé à un homme du ministère, je lui ai répondu.

Il soupire profondément mais j'ajoute précipitamment :

-Papa il nous accusait d'avoir fait la marque de Voldemort ! Des sorciers de 14 ans !

\- Oh...

\- J'ai présenté mes excuses.

\- Alors ça va. Tu veux que je passe te voir ?

J'hésite mais refuse.

\- Non merci, Papa. Ca ira.

J'ai envie de lui dire dans quel état j'étais face à la détresse des moldus. J'ai envie de lui dire à quel point je suis en colère contre les sorciers comme Verpey qui voient les moldus comme des "moins biens" et encore plus contre les mangemorts qui les voient comme des "moins que rien". Heureusement qu'il existe des gens comme les Weasley, Amos Diggory et même Barty Croupton. Mais ça va l'inquiéter, il va s'en vouloir de m'avoir laissé y aller.

Il remarque mon long silence et m'appelle doucement :

\- Elizabeth, ça va ?

\- J'ai eu peur, je finis par dire doucement. Ils ont attaqué une famille de moldu. Je crois qu'ils vont bien mais.. Papa j'avais envie de vomir. Je ne sais pas expliquer.

Quand tu reviendras à Noël, on prendra rendez vous chez ma psy si tu veux. J'aurais dû faire ça bien avant.

Je soupire et lui réponds.

\- Oui. Ok. Bonne nuit.

Sans attendre sa réponse, je raccroche et propose mon portable à Hermione pour qu'elle appelle ses parents. Elle accepte avec plaisir. Je reste assise dans la tente et regarde Mr Weasley qui a l'air de comprendre à quel point je suis secouée.

\- Le directeur du camping... il ira bien ?

\- Je m'en assurerais, Elizabeth, me rassure-t-il avec douceur. Va te coucher, on va essayer de rentrer le plus tôt possible.

\- D'accord, je souffle.

Je vais donc me blottir dans mon lit et me roule en boule. Je ne parviens pas à trouver le sommeil, restant dans une phase de demi sommeil peu reposante.

OoOOoo

Quand, tôt le matin, nous nous en allons, nous croisons le directeur du camping. Il nous souhaite un "joyeux Noël" l'air hébété. Je le fixe longuement puis fouille dans mon portefeuille et trouve un pauvre billet de vingt livres. Je lui souris et lui tends.

\- Pour le service.

\- Merci Miss ..?

Il accepte le billet en fronçant les sourcils et me regarde.

\- Watson. Elizabeth Watson, je souris.

Les autres m'attendent. Je les rejoins et ils ont la politesse de ne faire aucun commentaire. J'imagine que la compensation financière n'apportera rien mais pour l'instant ça me fait du bien. Ca me permet de déculpabiliser.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Elizabeth, il va être désorienté quelques temps, voilà tout. Ca ira ensuite.

\- On est en vacances scolaires. Il est directeur de camping. L'organisation c'Est-ce qui lui permet de gagner sa vie. Si il fait faillite à cause de..

\- Tu es trop dramatique, coupe Percy avec agacement.

Je me crispe mais Fred et George réagissent.

\- Tu n'en sais rien, Percy.

\- Tu t'y connais mieux qu'elle en moldu ?

Je les remercie par un sourire mais décide de la mettre en sourdine pour le reste du trajet. Quand nous arrivons au Terrier. Mrs Weasley, les yeux rougis, se jette sur Mr Weasley. Le journal qu'elle tenait tombe au sol. Je le ramasse, la Gazette du sorcier, le titre est intitulé "SCENES DE TERREUR LORS DE LA COUPE DU MONDE DE QUIDDITCH".

Elle se jette ensuite sur les jumeaux, les ayant engueulé avant le départ, elle culpabilisait. Ensuite, Mr Weasley me prend doucement le journal. Mr Weasley lit l'article à haute voix pendant que Mrs Weasley boit un thé très fort. Je déjeune avec appétit en écoutant attentivement.

" _Nombreuses bévures du ministère... Coupables n'ont pas été retrouvé... Graves négligences.. Honte pour le pays.._ " Qui a écrit ça ? Rita Skeeter.

\- Elle a une dent contre le ministère de la Magie ! S'écrie Percy avec fureur. Elle a écrit la semaine dernière que nous perdions le temps à faire les fonds de chaudron plutôt que la chasse aux vampires..

\- Elle fait vendre, je coupe, sombrement.

Ils se tournent vers moi. Je leur souris.

\- Si les gens n'ont pas confiance, ils achètent. Il y a environs deux ans, tous les journaux moldus londoniens ont décrit mon oncle, Sherlock Holmes, comme un prestidigitateur. Un menteur qui était incapable et qui avait créé "Moriarty", le plus grand criminel moldu d'Angleterre, de toute pièce. Il a perdu la confiance de la population et du Yard. Il s'est suicidé. Donc, si j'étais vous, je ne m'attarderais pas sur ce ramassis de bêtises.

\- Je crois que je connais un Sherlock Holmes..., dit lentement Bill. Quand j'étais en Egypte l'année dernière..

\- Il est mort. Une pâle copie, je souris.

Fans.

Elle parle de moi, dit lentement Mr Weasley. Elle ne cite pas mon nom, écoutez : _"Si les sorciers et sorcières qui s'étaient rassemblés dans l'angoisse à la lisière du bois attendaient quelques paroles rassurantes de la part des représentants du MInistère de la Magie, ils en auront été pour leurs frais. Un membre du ministère est en effet arrivé un bon moment après l'apparition de la Marque des Ténèbres, en affirmant que personne n'avait été blessé mais en refusant de donner d'avantages d'informations. Cette déclaration suffira-t-elle à dissiper les rumeurs selon lesquelles plusieurs corps auraient été découverts dans le bois une heure plus tard ? Il est permis d'en douter."_

Je salue la plume alarmiste, montrant une expérience dans les titres putaclick. Mr Weasley soupire profondément.

\- Molly, je dois aller au bureau.

\- Moi aussi, il faut que j'aille aider Mr Croupton, dit Percy d'un air important. Je pourrais ainsi lui remettre mon rapport en mains propres.

\- Sur ces paroles aussi sages qu'utiles, Percy sort en trombe.

\- Mrs Weasley, dit soudain Harry. Hedwige ne m'aurait pas amené une lettre pendant mon absence ?

Sirius ?

\- Non.. Pas de courrier du tout, dit-elle d'un air étonné.

Harry lance un regard appuyé à Ron et Hermione et, à l'aide de prétextes stupides, ils se carapatent. Bill s'approche de moi en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Et ton Sherlock, comment est-il ?

\- Grand, brun, yeux bleus, imberbe et antipathique.

\- Celui que j'ai rencontré était grand, longs cheveux bruns, avec une barbe et antipathique. Il avait un accent quand il parlait anglais.

Je fronce les sourcils.

\- Il t'a dit pourquoi il était là ?

\- Non, je l'ai croisé dans un salon de thé. Il parlait avec le serveur, il cherchait un homme. Je ne lui ai pas parlé, il ne m'a même pas regardé.

C'est de la poudre aux yeux. Sherlock est mort, Papa l'a vu sauté. Il n'y a pas d'autres explications. Je souris et le remercie pour ses informations.

Je vais ensuite déballer mes affaires.

OoOOoo

Les semaines suivirent, Percy et Mr Weasley sont toujours au ministère. Je passe mon temps en compagnie de Ginny, elle essaye péniblement de m'apprendre à faire du balais mais je suis plutôt pitoyable. Grâce à Mary, après l'envoi d'une lettre, son voyage à Baker Street et des négociations avec Miss Hudson, j'ai récupéré les livres de chimie de Sherlock. Il a prit quelques notes. Je ne les ai pas donné aux jumeaux.

Pendant plusieurs après midi on les a parcouru ensemble et copié les passages intéressants. C'était plutôt sympa, je leur ai appris le peu que je savais sur la chimie. Fred a adoré, mais George préfère la physique.

Les jumeaux et moi sommes au village moldu, je suis entrain de discuter avec le pharmacien pour me procurer quelques produits chimiques plutôt basiques d'apparence mais qui pourrait faire pas mal de dégâts avec des produits moldus.

\- Ecoutez, Miss, je ne peux pas vous vendre ce genre de produits comme ça.

\- Vous vendez des antidépresseurs à n'importe qui mais des produits de chimie à des étudiants c'est la limite ?

Il me regarde derrière ses lunettes carrées avec des yeux méprisants.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

-Mon...

Frère ? Moi, brune, cheveux noirs ? Eux, roux, peaux blanches ?

\- Mon petit ami et son frère ont des rattrapages en chimie. Ils ignoraient qu'on pouvait se produire des produits chimiques pour les travaux pratiques. Que voulez-vous qu'on fasse ? Qu'on aille en ville ? Parce que nous irons. Moins cher, plus vite et de meilleur qualité.

\- Pardon ?! Qu'insinuez vous sur la qualité ?

\- Le fait que vous preniez la remarque si mal me laisse soupçonner les défauts de celle-ci, je susurre.

Il nous regarde un à un et, avec un reniflement dédaigneux, m'arrache ma liste de produit des mains avant de filer dans la réserve.

\- Ton petit ami ? Sourit Fred. Lequel d'entre nous ?

\- Quelle question, je réplique d'un air hautain. Le plus beau, bien entendu.

Le pharmacien revient et me tend le tout. J'attrape le sac et règle la note avant de sortir. Les jumeaux sourient en coin.

\- Tu vas faire une excellente associée, El.

\- J'y compte bien.

* * *

 _ **Q :**_ _ **Mycroft, je pourrais savoir ce qu'était ce regard jaloux posé sur les jumeaux ? Ou au moins suspicieux ? Mmh ? C'était quoi ?  
Et ces mangemorts, c'est vraiment un crime ! Mais que fait le gouvernement ? Le fantôme ? La belle-mère ? Le vétéran ? La police, au pire ?"  
Merci encore et bonne journée  
**_

 **MH : Un regard suspicieux ?  
**

 **EW : Faut dire qu'ils ont des farces et attrapes dans leur poche h24**

 **FW : Très juste**

 **GW : Je dirais même : pas faux**

 **AP : oké dupond et dupont**

 **MH : Disons que je suis méfiant envers tout le monde... Et le gouvernement fait ce qui est en son pouvoir**

 **PW : C'est bien vrai !**

 **EW : *tousse* Fudge *tousse* bien sûr *tousse***

 **MH : Elizabeth**

 **EW : Oupsi doopsie**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : le vieux pirate**

 **Je ne suis pas là ce weekend, du coup je poste tant que j'ai le temps (et la motivation!)  
**

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, la rentrée arrive. Si les jumeaux me taquinaient en faisant semblant de se battre pour savoir "à qui appartenait le cœur pur d'Elizabeth", ils ont rapidement arrêté. Ce matin, Mr Weasley a eu un problème. Fol Œil, un vieil auror, s'est fait attaqué. Bon, apparement c'était une histoire de chats sur des poubelles et le mec est juste parano.

\- Maugrey Fol Œil ? Dit George, songeur. Ce n'est pas ce cinglé qui...

\- Ton père a beaucoup d'estime pour lui, dit Mrs Weasley d'un ton grave.

\- Papa collectionne les prises de courant, remarque Fred.

\- Qui est-il ? Demandons Harry et moi d'une même voix.

Nous échangeons un regard.

Trop des copines.

\- Il est à la retraite, avant il travaillait au ministère, nous explique Charlie. Je l'ai rencontré une fois. Un auror, l'un des meilleurs. Un chasseur de mages noirs. La moitié des prisonniers d'Azkaban sont là grâce à lui. Ca fait beaucoup d'ennemis.. Il est devenu parano.

Je fronce les sourcils.

\- On m'a dit que le nouveau professeur de DFCM à Poudlard serait un ancien auror dont il fallait se méfier, c'est peut être lui.

\- Qui t'as dit ça ? S'intéresse Bill.

Je lui fais un clin d'œil.

\- J'ai oublié.

Hermione me fixe, pas dupe. Tant pis, Mycroft est sauf, je n'ai pas cafté ma source. On se prépare pour aller à la gare. Percy s'excuse :

\- Désolé, mais Mr Croupton compte de plus en plus sur moi. Je ne peux pas me permettre de prendre du temps libre.

\- Tu sais quoi, Percy ? Dit George très sérieiusement. Un de ces jours, il finira par savoir ton nom.

Je ris discrètement et lui donne un coup de coude.

\- Laisse le tranquille, je souffle.

Il me fait un clin d'œil. Nous nous mettons ensuite en route. Charlie et Bill nous parlent d'une "année exceptionnelle à Poudlard". Je les fixe, mourrant d'envie de leur dire que je sais. Finalement, je glisse l'air de rien.

\- Trois sorciers vont se faire remarquer, je souris en coin.

Bill, Charlie, Mr et Mrs Weasley me fixent, l'air estomaqué. Je leur souris, angéliquement et ajoute :

\- Je parlais de notre trio d'or habituel.

\- Mmh...

J'arrive sur le quai de la gare et entends qu'on crie mon nom.

Je souris en voyant que John et même Mary sont là. Je m'approche vers eux mais une silhouette coupe mon chemin et je lève les yeux. Lucius Malefoy me fixe froidement.

\- Les mangemorts attaquent, Miss Watson. Ce serait idiot qu'il arrive quelque chose à votre père, me susurre-t-il.

La menace ne m'échappe pas. Mais je refuse de lui laisser croire que je suis inquiète. Je souris.

\- Vous êtes mignon. Mais mon père fait plus de dégât avec un Browing que... Voldemort lui-même avec une baguette.

Les yeux flamboyant de fureur de Malefoy me font sourire un peu plus, je le contourne pour rejoindre mon père. Mais ce dernier s'est rapproché entre temps rapproché et me regarde longuement.

\- … Oui ?

Il prend mon visage dans ses mains, puis mes épaules, puis mes bras. Alors que je comprends son petit jeu, je me dégage en souriant.

\- Papa je n'ai rien !

\- Elizabeth, j'ai réussi à aller au chemin de traverse. J'ai entendu ce qu'ils disaient et..

\- Papa, il exagérait. C'était effrayant. Mais je vais bien.

Je souris et me tourne vers Mary.

\- Ne le laisse pas paniquer pour rien, après il devient impossible.

\- J'ai fais ce que j'ai pu, s'amuse-t-elle. Mais il devient aveugle et sourd dés que ça concerne son bébé.

Son quoi ? Je fronce les sourcils, faisant semblant que ça ne me fait pas plaisir. Papa voit les Weasley et se précipite sur eux pour les remercier. Je lève les yeux au ciel en souriant. Les aurevoirs arrivent finalement, je ne dis pas à Papa ce que m'a dit Lucius Malefoy. J'en parlerais à Mycroft.

Papa me serre dans ses bras, embrassant le haut de mon crâne.

\- Mycroft m'a dit que tu ne reviendras pas à Noël...

\- Quoi ? Pourqu.. Oh.., je comprends, le tournois des trois sorciers.

\- Envoie moi une photo de ta robe. Pas de petit ami.

\- Papa de quoi tu parles ?

Il ne me répond pas et je vais dans le train. Je retrouve Neville et lui tends ma multipliette.

\- Je sais que c'est pas grand-chose, mais ça reste un souvenir du match..

Il la prend en souriant puis lève les yeux vers moi. Il a grandit, pas mal. Il fait ma taille désormais, ça fait bizarre.

\- Tu n'as rien ?

\- En parfaite forme, comme toujours. Le match était très bien.

\- Tu dois me parler de ta belle mère.

-Et toi de ta grand-mère.

Sur ces promesses de ragots, nous fonçons dans notre compartiment et nous nous installons confortablement. En début d'après midi, Malefoy nous aperçoit et entre.

\- Tu comptes t'inscrire, Watson ? Susurre-t-il. Ou ton ami du ministère ne t'en a pas parlé ?

\- Tu sais Malefoy, je réponds tranquillement, en caressant mon chat dans une réplique du "Parrain". Frimer ce n'est pas joli joli. Et je crains que le tournois des sorciers est un concours trop honorable pour permettre à une sous merde comme toi de concourir.

Malefoy se crispe et me regarde sans rien dire, j'en profite donc pour ajouter, me levant.

\- Ton père a une excellente position parce que Fudge est un homme à l'égo surdimensionné qui apprécie qu'on le brosse dans le sens du poils. Et je reconnais humblement que ton père sait y faire, que ce soit Fudge ou Voldemort il suce très bien les sources de pouvoir. Tandis que mon ami du ministère, Mycroft, il est là où il est grâce à son intelligente.

Je fais la moue et épouste une poussière invisible de l'épaule droite de Drago.

\- Chose que tu ne comprendras jamais. Maintenant tu es mignon, tu sors de là.

Et pour illustrer mes propos, je fais semblant de lever mon poing : Malefoy s'en va sans avoir eu l'occasion de remarquer que ce n'était qu'une feinte. Je souris de toutes mes dents et me tourne vers Neville.

\- C'est agréable d'être le mâle alpha. Je t'ai dis que j'avais cassé la gueule de Malefoy ?

Je retourne m'asseoir pour lui raconter.

Nous arrivons finalement à Poudlard, j'arrive à persuader de sortir les premiers pour avoir une meilleure place à table : tout devant pour voir si Rogue m'en veut toujours. Il est déjà assis à table. Je le regarde, sans lever la main ou même sourire. Je dois attendre une demi dizaine de minutes pour qu'il daigne baisser les yeux vers moi. On se regarde, impassible pendant quelques secondes avant que je ne lui souris. Il ne m'imite pas mais ne me fusille pas du regard.

Je pense que ça va. Contente de voir que mon cher et tendre n'est pas en colère.

Les jumeaux me rejoignent, s'asseyant près de nous. George me regarde.

\- Maintenant que Dubois est partit, qui sera l'élu de ton cœur ?

\- Neville, je susurre en prenant la main de ce dernier qui devient rouge pivoine.

Fred lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Vois plus grand. Après le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, tu pourrais essayer un professeur.

\- Rogue a déjà la clef de mon cœur.

\- Dégoûtant, grimace George.

\- Toi-même.

Je remarque qu'il n'y a aucun professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Mycroft aurait eu tort ? Pfff.

Question idiote.

Bien sûr que non, Mycroft n'a jamais tort.

Je regarde les mignons premières années se faire "distribuer" dans les différentes maisons et applaudit mollement. Rien d'intéressant. Finalement, nous nous mettons à table. Fred et George discutent :

\- Tu sais de quoi parlaient Bill et Charlie ?

\- Non, une information du ministère.

\- On aura le droit de frapper les serpentards pendant les cours pour gagner des points ?

\- Maman n'aurait pas été enchantée..

Neville fronce les sourcils.

\- Tout à l'heure Elizabeth a parlé d'un tour..

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de terminer sa phrase, j'ai enfoncer mon pied dans son tibia. Le pauvre bougre étouffe difficilement son gémissement de douleur.

Les jumeaux tournent très lentement leur tête vers moi.

\- Tu sais ?

\- Dis nous !

\- Non. Mycroft m'a demandé de ne rien dire ! Je m'exclame, outrée.

\- Mycroft ? L'homme avec qui tu étais dans la loge à la coupe du monde ? Demande George.

\- On dirait Percy.., soupire Fred.

\- Oui, lui, je réponds avec agacement.

\- Surtout que si Croupton ne connaît pas le nom de Percy, au moins lui ne le menace pas, fait simplement remarquer George.

Je sens mon sang se glacer dans mes veines et me crispe totalement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ?

\- J'ai entendu. Il a dit qu'il ferait de ta vie un enfer.

\- Et à la maison, dans sa lettre, il a dit que tu devais être digne de son attention. Je ne trouve pas ça bien de sa part, ajoute Fred.

Je serre les dents et ravale ma fierté avant d'articuler d'une voix sourde :

\- Vous ne le connaissez pas. Je me fiche de ce que vous pensez, fermez la.

Outrés et sans doute vexés, ils se décalent et me laissent tranquille. J'ai mentis. Bien sûr que ça me blesse qu'il pense que Mycroft ne m'apprécie pas et a même honte de moi. Parce que c'est exactement l'image que Mycroft veut donner et ça m'énerve que des gens tombent dedans.

A la fin du banquet, Dumbledore se lève et annonce plusieurs choses

1) pas de quidditch ou de coupe des maisons cette année

2) …

Il n'a pas le temps de poursuivre. Un homme entre dans la salle dans un bruit fracassant. De longs cheveux gris, une jambe de bois, des cicatrices sur chaque centimètre de son visage, sa bouche est marquée d'une cicatrice qui la déforme. Comme si il avait eu un AVC. Il lui manque une partie du nez. Il a un œil petit et sombre et l'autre est grand, rond, bleu et remue sans cesse.

Le plafond de la grande salle a commencé un orage à l'arrivée de l'homme. JE VEUX APPRENDRE A FAIRE CE GENRE D'ENTREE.

\- Fol Œil, me murmure George.

\- Tu ne fais plus la tête ?

\- Je ne dois plus la fermer ?

Echec et math. Je cache mon sourire. L'homme salue Dumbledore. Il regarde les élèves et s'attarde sur certains serpentards comme Malefoy, puis Harry et me regarde aussi quelques secondes. Mais le pire, c'est Neville. Il le fixe longuement. On dirait Rogue.

Donc

2) Maugrey est le nouveau prof de DFCM

3) Le tournois des trois sorciers

Fred se lève d'un bond.

\- VOUS PLAISANTEZ

Les gens le fixent en riant doucement. Neville le fait se rasseoir. Dumbledore sourit, amusé et s'apprête à raconter une blague d'un troll, une harpie et un farfadet mais Minerva l'en empêche.

Rabat joie.

\- Tu savais ?! Me repproche Fred.

\- Mycroft m'en avait parlé il y a plusieurs années, il me l'a simplement confirmé cette année, j'explique. Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas le trahir.

\- Pourquoi ? Demande Neville.

\- Parce que je l'apprécie et que je ne trahis pas les gens que j'aime ?

\- Tu nous as trahis, réplique George, faussement blessé.

Je ris doucement et regarde Dumbledore.

Bon. Trois écoles : Poudlard, Beauxbâtons et Dumstrang. Avant ça avait lieu tous les cinq ans mais ça a été annulé à cause du nombres de morts.

Mortel.

Lol.

4) la récompense est de mille gallions

5) sélection le jour d'Halloween (veille de mon anniversaire)

6) Eleve majeur avant la sélection.

Les jumeaux nés le premier avril (et leur mère ne veut pas qu'il fasse un magasin de farces et attrapes) se crispent totalement

7) Dumbledore précise qu'il vérifiera bien l'âge des concurrents, et fixe les jumeaux lorsqu'il dit ça

Ce truc est mortel. Honnêtement, j'aimerais que personne que j'apprécie n'en fasse partie Pas que j'ai pas confiance en Fred ou George. Mais je les préfère comme là : en vie et avec chaque partie de leur corps.

8) Il nous envoie au lit

Les jumeaux restent assis, outrés et furieux contre la mesure. Leurs yeux lancent des éclairs en direction de Dumbledore.

\- Ils ne m'empêcheront pas d'être candidat. Faire des choses normalement interdite et en étant payé.

\- On va tenter notre chance !

Je me lève et attrape George par le bras.

\- Allez venez, sinon tout le monde va passer devant.

Il baisse la main vers ma main pendant si longtemps que j'ai l'impression que je le dégoûte. Je me crispe, rougis et l'enlève.

\- Wow. Désolé. On y va ?

Sans attendre de réponse, je m'éloigne, les joues rouges.

\- Y'a pas de mal.. , réplique George.

Neville est à mes côtés et m'observe en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi tu rougis ?

\- Il m'a regardé comme si je le dégoutais. C'est.. Humiliant.

Il me fixe, septique, mais s'abtient de commentaire.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : rencontre avec le timbré**

 **J AI OUBLIE DE POSTER CE CHAPITRE JE SUIS TELLEMENT DESOLE**

 **PARDON PARDON PARDON**

* * *

En soirée, j'ai discuté avec Hermione de la condition des elfes. Apparement, il en existe dans les cuisines de Poudlard. Je l'ai modérée un peu : oui, c'est effroyable. Non, on ne va pas faire grève de la faim. Oui, c'est complétement abjecte comme conditions de vie. Mais elle ne doit pas oublier que ni les elfes ni les sorciers ne voient le problème, et qu'on ne pourra pas faire un changement brusquement. On décide de réfléchir à une façon de faire les choses efficaces et qui durera sur le long terme.

Nous commençons par botanique et comme à chaque rentrée depuis maintenant trois ans, Neville me tire dans les serres pour aller discuter avec Chourave. Et ce, m'empêchant de déjeuner. Mais je lui dois bien ça.

Pour le premier cours, on commence avec un truc fun et on doit enlever le pus de plantes qui serait bon pour l'acnée. Une question se pose : le pus, c'est de l'infection, non ? En quoi ça peut soigner un excès de graisse ?

Je e suis qu'une pauvre moldue perdue dans un monde qui n'est pas le mien.

Quand on sort, Neville doit aller en soin aux créatures magiques. Je l'accompagne mais sur le chemin il s'éloigne de moi à grands pas.

\- Hey Luna !

Ahok.

Est-ce que ta grand-mère aime cette "Luna" comme elle m'aime moi ? J'en doute, mon coco. Je m'approche tout de même et demande sur un ton qui ferait arquer de fierté le sourcil d'une mère juive.

Oui, j'adore les clichés.

\- Tu ne me présentes pas ?

Neville se tourne vers moi, surpris mais sa politesse basique lui revient en mémoire :

\- Elizabeth Watson, c'est ma meilleure amie, explique-t-il à la petite blonde.

Blonde presque blanche, des yeux bleus très clair et rêveurs, elle porte des vêtements de façon aléatoire et certains accessoires ont l'air fait maison. Le tout donne l'impression d'être une diseuse de bonne aventure sans l'appât du gain. Une fille rêveuse, simplement.

\- Je te présente Luna Lovegood, elle est en troisième année à Serdaigle.

\- Oh, enchantée, je souris.

\- Neville m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

Je souris un peu plus et lance un regard en coin à Neville avant de la regarder, et de remarquer des boucles d'oreilles avec des capsules de bière.

\- Sympa. Je suis pas dingue de bijoux mais si tu sais me donner l'adresse, histoire que je trouve des bracelets originaux.

\- Oh, c'est moi qui les ai fais, me dit-elle d'un air distrait.

\- Wow..

Je fronce les sourcils. Mes deux mains gauches et moi on ne sait même pas couper une feuille drroite avec des ciseaux.

\- Bravo.

\- Merci, je dois y aller, j'ai potion.

Sur ces sages paroles, elle s'en va. Je la suis du regard en souriant.

\- Ok. Tu as mon approbation.

\- Ton.. Quoi ?

\- Tu n'as pas le droit d'avoir d'autres amies sans mon approbation.

\- Jalouse ? S'amuse-t-il.

\- Tant que ça reste entre toi et moi.

Je lui souris et vais me balader en attendant. Je tombe sur Diggory entrain de lancer des sorts sur un arbre dans le parc. Il a dû remarquer mon regard perplexe parce qu'il se tourne vers moi.

\- Je m'entraîne pour le tournois.

\- Tu veux participer ?

Si il s'entraîne pour le tournois c'est qu'il veut y participer, abruti.

\- Oui, pas toi ? Tu ne peux pas, mais tu n'en as pas envie ?

Je fais la moue et fais non de la tête.

\- Je préfère rester en vie.

\- Et le courage des Gryffondors ?

Je l'utiliserais en temps voulu. Je n'ai pas besoin de prouver mon talent à qui que ce soit, sinon moi-même.

\- Sages paroles, remarque-t-il. Mais ça jure avec la façon dont tu as parlé à Barty Croupton.

Je me crispe et grogne en détournant le regard.

\- Cet abruti.

\- Il a empêché mon père de faire son travail, renchérit Diggory.

\- Tu veux dire interroger une elfe incapable de lancer magiquement un sort ? Non parce que, je trouve Barty Croupton lui-même plus susceptible de lancer le sort que l'elfe.

Il fronce les sourcils.

\- Tu ne sais pas.. ?

\- Sais pas quoi ?

Ouh, ça devient intéressant.

\- Le fils de Croupton, Barty Croupton Jr. Il était mangemort. C'est un autre mangemort qui l'a vendu pendant son procès. Barty Croupton l'a quand même envoyé à Azkaban. Son propre fils. Sans le moindre procès. Je doute qu'un homme pareil fasse la marque.

En effet, c'est une excellente information. J'aimerais en discuter avec quelqu'un qui connaissait bien le nom des mangemorts.

Maugrey. Evidemment.

Mais...

Il me semblait que le nom Croupton ne m'était pas inconnu. Quatre mangemorts ont torturé les parents de Neville : Rodolphus et Rabastan Lestrange, Bellatrix Black/Lestrange et Barty Croupton Jr. Ce connard. Les parents de Neville étaient mangemorts, de courageux mangemorts. Tu m'étonnes que Croupton l'a eu mauvaise.

Et puis, peu importe, c'était des humains et c'est une raison suffisante.

Je souris à Digorry.

\- Tu n'es pas si mal, finalement.

\- .. Pardon ?

Il tourne la tête vers moi sans comprendre.

\- En dehors du fait que tu m'avais brisé le cœur en deuxième année.

\- A cause de ce que je t'avais dis sur Dubois ? Me demande-t-il, l'air inquiet.

Je fais la moue.

\- Hélas.

\- Désolé, Elizabeth, je ne voulais pas te blesser.

\- Sans soucis, je suis passée à autre chose.

Sur ces paroles, on se sépare. Il est pas trop vilain quand il s'y met. Je suis la première assise à table pour le repas de midi, affamée par la faute de Neville. Londubat me parle des scrouts à pétard, ou "La-Enième-Lubie-De-Hagrid".

J'entends des cris qui viennent de la file pour entrer dans la grande salle. Je fronce les sourcils, me lève et vais voir. Harry se tient la joue, l'air surpris et cherche pour sa baguette. Une voix rauque s'écrie :

\- PAS DE CA, MON BONHOMME !

Et, à l'endroit où se tenait Malefoy, se trouve désormais une fouine. Les gens ne bougent plus, terrifiés. Je regarde la masse sombre que peut être Fol Œil et me fais violenc pour ne pas applaudir. Il va voir l'état de Harry. Crabbe se baisse pour ramasser la fouine mais Maugrey rugit :

\- LAISSE LE.

La fouine se dirige vers les escaliers qui mène au sous sol. Je m'apprête à l'arrêter mais Maugrey lui lance un sort : elle fait un bond de trois mètres puis retombe au sol dans un bruit sourd.

\- Je déteste les gens qui attaquent par derrière. C'est lâche, répugnant. Ne refais jamais ça.

Au rythme des syllabes, il fait tomber Drago au sol. Je me crispe totalement et m'approche.

\- Professeur ? Je tente difficilement mais Maugrey ne m'entend pas.

Minerva débarque et remet Malefoy dans sa forme normale, engueulant Maugrey. Je m'approche de Drago qui est recroquevillé et les yeux humides, le visage rouge de honte. Il me voit du coin de l'œil et tente d'une voix méprisante.

\- Dégage, sang de bourbe.

\- Va voir Rogue, je lui souffle. Tu es peut être blessé.

Il fronce les sourcils, surpris mais se relève et murmure quelque chose à propos de son père. Maugrey répond tranquillement :

\- Ah ouais ? Je le connais ton père, et bien. Dis lui que Maugrey surveille son fils de près. Ouais, dis lui ça. C'est Rogue le chef de ta maison ?

\- Ouais.

\- On va aller le voir, encore un vieil ami.

Je fronce les sourcils et retourne dans la grande salle. Ron s'extasie de ce que Maugrey a fait. Hermione réplique que Minerva est arrivé à temps.

\- Je trouve ça aussi pitoyable d'attaquer par derrière que d'attaquer un pauvre gamin de 14 ans quand on en a 60 et quarante d'expérience, je dis froidement.

\- Voyons, El, me sourit Ron. Tu détestes Malefoy.

\- Il n'avait pas blessé Harry, heureusement.

\- Il aurait aimé le faire, répond Harry.

\- J'aurais aimé étranglé Ron l'année dernière quand on faisait la rencontre du rat, et pourtant ça ne fait pas de moi une harceleuse.

Ils froncent les sourcils. Je doute qu'ils soient d'accord avec moi mais ont le mérite de se taire. Hermione s'en va précipitamment à la bibliothèque. Je la regarde partir. J'aperçois les jumeaux qui s'approchent et me lève moi aussi.

\- Je vais l'aider.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Demande Ron.

Je soulève les épaules et m'en vais, laissant mon assiette à moitié entamée. A la bibliothèque, Hermione m'explique son plan pour les elfes. J'accepte son offre et me mets au travail, lui promettant de l'aider un maximum.

OoOOoo

Deux jours plus tard, je vais en potion. Rogue est d'une humeur exécrable, je ne joue pas le jeu de "La Joviale Elizabeth" et fais simplement la potion. Malheureusement, Rogue a séparé Neville et moi sous prétexte qu'il "doit apprendre à se débrouiller sans sa maman". Il met Neville en retenue car il a fait fondre son chaudron.

Bon, je devrais travailler cette potion avec lui plus tard. A la fin du cours, j'attends que tout le monde sorte. Rogue soupire, très agacé.

\- Watson, je ne vais pas lever la punition de votre petit ami.

\- Comment va Malefoy ?

Il arque un sourcil et se tourne vers moi, m'observant avec curiosité. Inquiète qu'il n'ait pas compris ce que je veux dire, j'ajoute :

\- Ce que lui a fait Maugrey.. Je veux dire, vous savez que je suis amie avec Harry. Et je trouve qu'attaquer par derrière est lâche.. Mais faire.. Ça.

Il hésite longuement puis me répond simplement :

\- Il va bien.

Je ne veux plus parler mangemort avec Maugrey, ce mec me rend pas à l'aise. Je veux dire, l'expérience, la classe, ok. Mais je préfère un mec injuste comme Rogue qui respecte un minimum le règlement.

Je m'apprête à poser des questions à propos de Barty Croupton Jr à Rogue, mais finalement je m'en vais sans rien faire.

Finalement, je vais en DCFM, m'asseyant aux côtés de Neville au deuxième rang. Maugrey entre et nous ordonne de ranger nos livres. Bon, ça c'est un point positif. Il nous explique qu'il a reçu une lettre de la part de Lupin a propos de ce que nous avions vu. Il nous reproche néanmoins notre retard en défense contre les mauvais sorts. Je suis d'accord avec lui, surtout par les temps qui courent. Il ne sera pas si mal, finalement.

Il commence le cours, je remarque avec intérêt qu'il sait voir à travers le bois grâce à son œil : remarquant sur le fait Lavande Brown entrain de lire son horoscope. Donc, obligation de suivre ce cours. Compris.

Il nous pose des questions sur les sorts les plus interdits. D'abord l'impero, réponse donnée par Ron qui est définitivement fou de ce professeur. Maugrey attrape une araignée et lui lance un impero, la faisant danser, mimer ect..

Je ris avec les autres mais Fol Œil nous arrête sèchement :

\- Vous trouvez ça drôle ? Ca vous ferait rire que je vous oblige à faire la même chose ?

Les rires s'éteignent.

\- Contrôle total, ajoute-t-il. Je pourrais l'obliger à se noyer, passer par la fenêtre, vous sauter à la gorge. Ce sortilège a posé problème au ministère il y a quelques années. Des mangemorts se disaient manipulés par le sortilège de l'imperium alors qu'il n'en était rien.. Quelqu'un d'autre ?

Neville lève la main avec hésitation. Maugrey le regarde.

\- Oui ?

\- Le sortilège du doloris...

Je me crispe et le regarde avant de tourner la tête vers Maugrey.

\- Tu es Neville Londubat, n'est-ce pas ?

Il a certainement mis en prison les responsables du crime qui a rendu fou ses parents. Maugrey lance un doloris à l'araignée qui "crie" de douleur. Neville se raidit près de moi : ses jointure sont blanches, son teint est blafard et ses yeux sont écarquillés de terreur.

\- Stop ! Je m'écrie en me levant.

Il se tourne vers moi, arrêtant lentement le sort.

\- Vous êtes ?

\- Elizabeth Watson, Professeur, je réponds en m'asseyant.

\- Evidemment, s'amuse-t-il avant de regarder ailleurs. Quel autre sort ? Le dernier ?

J'attrape la main de Neville qui me remercie du regard. Je lui souris doucement et garde ma main dans la sienne. Que les gens parlent : le Johnlock restera l'amitié la plus floue qui soit. Le dernier sort est l'avada. Et comment on pouvait s'attendre, Maugrey tue l'araignée.

\- Il n'existe qu'une personne ayant survécu à ce sortilège, et elle est assise devant moi, dit-il, fixant Harry droit dans les yeux.

Ce dernier rougit, mal à l'aise.

Dés que le cours est finit, je sors, serrant la main de Neville. Il fixe le sol, le teint blafard et me dit d'une voix aigüe :

\- Sympa le cours, hein ?

\- C'est un crétin, je réplique. Un abruti. Tu veux qu'on aille près du lac voir si il y a d'autres nénuphars chelous ?

\- Elizabeth ?

Je me tourne vers Hermione.

\- Il va bien.

Je souris au trio d'or. Harry a l'air secoué lui aussi.

\- Ca va passer.

J'entends un bruit dans mon dos et me tourne pour faire face à Maugrey.

\- Allez viens, Londubat, on va prendre le thé.

Neville me jette un regard implorant. Je glisse mes doigts dans ceux de Neville, tentant pour le sauver de la perspective d'un thé avec Maugrey. Qui aurait l'équivalent pour Neville d'un repas en tête à tête avec Rogue.

\- Je suis désolé.. Mais nous avions d'autres plans de prévu.

Pour illustrer mes propos, j'embrasse la joue de Neville qui rougit furieusement mais réplique courageusement.

\- Hum.. Oui..

\- Il doit savoir, insiste Maugrey, me regardant moi.

\- Il savait assez bien comme cela, je réponds froidement.

\- Je vous le rendrais en bon état.

Son ton empêche toute discussion, il attrape l'épaule de Nevill et le guide dans son bureau. Je serre les dents.

\- De quoi parliez-vous ? Me demande Hermione.

\- ca ne vous regarde pas, je siffle en serrant les poings.

Crétin. Crétin. Crétin. Crétin. Crétin. Je m'éloigne à grands pas, folle de rage contre Maugrey. Même Rogue n'a fait ce genre de chose.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : Eliville OTP**

 **Je vous poste ça en vitesse, remerciant la seule review que j'ai reçue (anonyme mais surtut adorable) et j'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant ! Des bisous!**

* * *

J'entre dans la salle commune en serrant les dents, je fais les cent pas en ignorant les regards curieux des autres élèves. Je rate le dîner mais je m'en fiche, finalement, Neville arrive au bout d'une trentaine de minutes. Je me lève d'un bond et me crispe en voyant ses yeux rouges. Il a des livres dans les mains.

\- Elizabeth tu ne devineras..

Je ne le laisse pas terminer et fonce contre lui, ma joue sur son épaule, sans un mot. D'abord mal à l'aise, il finit par passer ses bras autour de moi. Je déglutis.

\- Neville.. Je suis désolé. Je sais pas exactement pourquoi mais la simple idée que tu allais mal ça me...

Je me mords la lèvre sans terminer ma phrase.

\- Tu fais des câlins, toi ?

Je souris et me recule, me décalant pour laisser les jumeaux entrés.

\- c'est pour faire plus vrai, je lui souris.

\- Je pensais que tu étais ironique quand tu parlais de Neville, me dit George.

Je fronce les sourcils et me tourne lentement vers lui.

\- Pardon ?

\- Beaucoup de bonheur, me sourit fred, passant son bras autour de son frère pour l'emmener plus loin.

Je m'assois dans le canapé avec Neville.

\- Chourave lui a dit que j'étais bon en botanique.

\- Parce que tu l'es, je souris en remarquant le ton fier qu'il emprunte.

\- Il m'a passé ces bouquins !

Je lis le titre des ouvrages, tous concernent la botanique. Mais vu son regard et son sourire, je ne vois pas d'autres possibilités que de sourire moi aussi.

\- C'est cool !

\- Il m'a parlé de mes parents, il m'a dit qu'il était désolé, qu'il les connaissait bien. Il m'a parlé un peu d'eux.

Je souris.

\- C'est super, Neville.

Le trio d'or arrive et Neville répète ce qu'il m'a dit, omettant le passage sur ses parents. Un peu plus tard, tout le monde se met au travail. Personnellement, j'étudie mes runes, profitant de la présence pour poser des questions à Hermione. J'aperçois les jumeaux travaillés silencieusement. Je m'approche et George arque un sourcil, cachant son parchemin avec son bras.

\- Oui ?

\- Je ne suis pas avec Neville, vous savez ?

Fred se tourne vers moi.

\- Tu lui tiens la main, tu lui embrasses la joue.. Tu le câlines. Tu n'es pas le genre de personne à faire ça avec ses amis.

\- C'est mon meilleur ami, je réplique dédaigneusement en m'asseyant près de lui. Et.. Je n'ai pas à me justifier mais ça m'agace qu'il y ait des rumeurs.

Je regarde George qui fronce les sourcils avec agacement, et lève la tête vers moi.

\- Elizabeth, tu fais ce que tu veux.

Je le regarde en arquant un sourcil.

\- C'est sûr, ça.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait dire, soupire Fred. C'est juste que.. Pourquoi ?

\- Neville allait mal. Je.. Le soutenais juste.

Je m'éloigne en fronçant les sourcils.

J'aperçois Hermione expliqué notre projet pour les elfes de maison aux garçons. J'ai personnellement déjà reçu un badge que j'ai accroché sur mon sac de cours. Je déteste le nom qu'elle lui a donné (SALE, prononcé S-A-L-E) mais elle avait l'air tellement fière d'elle que je n'ai pas osé refuser. Je suis la co-présidente avec Hermione.

Soudainement, Harry s'approche de moi, une lettre à la main.

\- Sniffle te transmet ses amitiés, il te félicite pour Rogue, et te dit qu'il te présentera les moyens de pression sur McGonagall une autre fois.

Il me regarde sombrement.

\- Elizabeth, il va venir.

\- Ici ? Non !

Je me suis exclamée trop fort, Harry me regarde comme si il allait m'étrangler.

\- Je lui ai dis que ma cicatrice me faisait mal..

\- Comme quand tu es avec Voldemort ?

\- Oui.. Et il va venir me voir.

\- Il prend de la puissance, je murmure. Sniffle est juste inquiet.

Je regarde Harry qui soupire en fixant le sol. Je lui souris.

\- j'ai confiance en lui. Je suis persuadée que c'est une mauvaise idée, mais si quelqu'un peut avoir des mauvaises idées et les accomplir correctement, c'est lui. Essaye quand même de le dissuader.

Je lui souris pour le rassurer mais il n'a pas l'air convaincu.

OoOOoo

Les semaines passent, j'évite les jumeaux qui me rendent mal à l'aise. De toute façon, ils m'évitent aussi : à chaque fois que je les croise, George accélère le pas et est rapidement suivit de Fred. La rumeur comme quoi j'étais en couple avec Neville s'est finalement calmée même si j'ai remarqué que Minerva nous regardait bizarrement. Malefoy me laisse tranquille, je crois que Maugrey l'a calmé. Je n'ai aucune nouvelle de Mycroft et ai finis par envoyer une lettre à Papa pour lui dire que j'allais bien, que je n'avais pas de petit copain et que je comptais sur lui pour ne pas me faire de petit frère tout de suite. Je n'ai toujours pas eu l'occasion de discuter avec qui que ce soit de Barty Croupton Jr.

Je passe pas mal de temps avec Neville et/ou Hermione puisque nous bossons sur la SALE. Je vais parfois traîner avec Ginny ou même Luna que Neville apprécie beaucoup. Je suis mitigée à propos de Maugrey, il s'est bien vite rendu compte que je n'étais pas en couple avec Neville mais ne nous a rien dit. Il ne m'interroge pas beaucoup, je pense qu'il ne m'aime pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je trouverais.

Pour le moment, Maugrey nous fait un sort d'impero pour qu'on apprenne à résiter. Je n'aime pas cette idée, l'idée qu'on puisse me forcer à faire quoique ce soit. Je refuse.

\- Watson, appelle Maugrey.

Je m'avance d'un pas, impassible. Maugrey pointe sa baguette et une voix entre dans ma tête.

 _Danse avec Londubat._

Je me crispe totalement, je sens mes muscles se raidirent et m'avancer. Je perds le contrôle. Je le sens. Que faire quand je perds le contrôle ?

Je me transforme en Sherlock.

\- Danse de salon ou danse moderne ? Je demande

 _d_ Les gens arquent un sourcil. Maugrey répète, appuyant le sort : j'avance vers Neville. Je fronce les sourcils. Je hais danser.

Je serre les dents et me retiens à la table. Ca marche le temps de quelques secondes mais je termine dans les bras de Neville, en dansant. J'ai les joues rouges, honteuse et humiliée. Maugrey ricane.

\- Tu as résisté, bravo Watson. On va réessayer.

\- Non, je réponds froidement.

Il arque un sourcil.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- J'ai dis non. J'ai mes règles, j'ai mal au ventre, je vais à l'infirmerie.

Je me dirige vers la porte mais la voix surgit dans ma tête à nouveau.

 _Danse avec Londubat._

Je sens mes pieds faire demi tour mais je refuse catégoriquement d'être humiliée une seconde fois. Je donne un coup de pied dans le mur et me crispe, la douleur atterrissant dans mon cerveau, je me mords la lèvre mais le gémissement de douleur est plus fort que moi.

\- Allez à l'infirmerie, Watson, m'ordonne-t-il d'un ton bourru.

\- Merci, je réponds du bout des lèvres avant de partir en clopinant.

J'arrive en retard en métamorphose, j'ai véritablement dû aller à l'infirmerie pour mon pied. Je n'ai plus mal mais je dois appliquer de la crème tous les soirs cette semaine. McGo me regarde.

\- Oui, Miss Watson ?

\- Je me suis battue avec le mur, il a gagné, je soupire sombrement avant d'aller m'asseoir.

En potion, on travaille les antidotes, j'aime beaucoup. Je réfléchis à chaque utilisation que pourraient faire Sherlock et Papa en enquête. Enfin, auraient pu. Ca me distrait et ça me permet de mettre ça dans un contexte réel.

Rapidement, l'arrivée des autres écoles se fait attendre : le 30 octobre. J'ai hâte de voir ça. Je suis assise à table, en compagnie de Neville et le trio d'or. Les jumeaux sont assis de l'autre opposé. Je discute avec Neville des différentes plantes moldues.

On a eu comme idée qu'il viendrait à la maison pendant les vacances d'été et on commencerait un potager moldu chez Miss Hudson. Je pense que ça l'enchantera.

Magie/Moldue/enchanter

Vous avez compris ?

Ok ok ok.

\- Les elfes sont très heureux dans les cuisines, Hermione, dit George. Ils sont mêmes convaincus de faire le plus beau métier du monde.

Je fronce les sourcils.

\- Dis moi, George.

Il arque un sourcil et tourne la tête vers moi.

\- Quelle est la meilleure école de magie ?

\- Poudlard, évidemment, répond-il comme si c'était évident.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu es allée à d'autre ? Si ça tombe Beauxbâtons est bien meilleur. Mais tu as tellement l'habitude que tu ..

Je me redresse et me tourne vers eux.

\- Imagine qu'on est tous des chevaux, avec des œillères. Parfois tu rencontres un cheval qui n'en a pas. Il te décrit ce qu'il voit. Mais toi, tu ne vois que ta route tracée. Alors que l'autre cheval a l'horizon à décrire, parfois il trébuche : c'est difficile quand la route n'est pas droite. C'est difficile d'entendre ce qu'il te décrit puisque tu ne vois pas du tout ça. Tu comprends ?

George me regarde, buvant mes paroles et me tend lentement un gallion.

\- Allez, passe moi un badge.

Je souris de toutes mes dents. Hermione s'empresse de lui en donner un. George me regarde longuement.

\- C'est pour toi que je le fais, El.

\- Alors fais en sorte que Fred en achète un, je souris.

Fred, avec un grognement, accepte néanmoins de débourser pour le badge : fusillant sno frère du regard. Je souris angéliquement et reprends ma conversation avec Neville. A la fin du repas, je sors et George me rattrape, passant son bras autour de mes épaules peu avant que Fred ne fasse de même.

\- Dis, Elizabeth.. Par rapport à l'argent que nous a prêté à la coupe du monde de quidditch.

\- Oui ?

Je fronce les sourcils.

\- Il s'avère que c'était de l'or de farfadet.

Oh. Tiens donc. Je pensais juste avoir dépensé l'argent ou l'avoir rangé ailleurs dans l'endroit habituel et que je les retrouverais bientôt.

\- Oh.. Mince.

Je fronce les sourcils.

\- Et votre pari alors ?

\- Tout est partit, dit amèrement Fred.

\- Vous devez attaquer Verpey ! Je m'écrie.

Ils rient doucement, je fronce les sourcils.

\- Et quoi encore ? On ne peut pas faire ça, sourit George.

\- Tu t'entends? Bien sûr que si vous pouvez !

\- Ecoute, on ne l'a dit à personne, dit Fred. On te l'a dit parce que nous avons pas pu te rembourser et on pensait que tu nous en voulais.

Je fronce les sourcils.

\- Pardon ? Pourquoi vous en voudrais-je ?

\- ..parce que nous n'avons pas pu te rembourser, sourit George.

\- Oh non.. C'est juste que vous étiez bizarre dernièrement et puis.. La fois où je t'ai attrapé par le bras et que tu m'as regardé comme si je t'avais filé la gale.

Il se crispe légèrement et ils retirent tous les deux leur bras.

\- Ca m'a juste surpris..

\- Ca n'arrivera plus.

\- Je vous laisse, je dois discuter avec Angelina, nous sourit Fred en s'éloignant.

George se masse la nuque. Je me crispe soudainement.

\- Mais le gallion pour payer le badge..

\- C'était tout ce qu'il nous restait, ditt-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Oh bon sang je suis désolé, attends, je me crispe en fouillant dans mon sac pour les rembourser.

George pose doucement sa main sur mon épaule.

\- Arrête. Je me disais..

\- Oui ?

Je lève les yeux vers lui. Il me fait un clin d'œil.

\- Pour m'excuser, je sais que ton anniversaire est début novembre.

\- Le premier, je souris fièrement.

\- Je pourrais passer la prochaine sortie à pré au lard avec toi.

Je rougis et le regarde.

\- Avec plaisir.

Il me sourit.

\- Super, à plus tard, El.

Il s'en va. Je vais lentement dans le dortoir. Hermione me regarde.

\- Tu as été géniale avec les jumeaux !

\- Hermione, je souffle.

\- Mmh ?

\- George m'a invité à aller avec lui à pré au lard.

Hermione Jean Granger, première de classe depuis sa naissance, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout en titre, laisse tomber son grimoire et me fixe, les yeux ronds.

\- Pardon ?

Je rougis un peu plus et la regarde.

\- Et.. Je crois que ça me fait plaisir.

* * *

 **WTF ESKE ELIZABETH AURAIT UN DATE. VA T ELLE PECHO NOTRE ROUQUIN ILLICO PRESTO, VONT ILS AVOIR DES ENFANTS, VONT ILS S APPELLER JOHNNY BOY/MARCUS ET RACLETTE ? LA SUITE AU PROCHAIN EPISODE  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 : Frezabeth otp**

 **Bon, désolé de vous décevoir mais on m'a demandé d'accélerer mes posts et j'ai pas de problème avec ça étant donné que j'ai bouclé le tome 4 et le tome 5! Par contre, par manqnue de temps, je ne vais plus répondre aux reviews mais sans rire les copains, elles me font sourire et honnêtement vous rendez ma jounée un peu plus sympa à chaque fois. C'est toujours agréable de savoir que son travail est apprécié.  
**

 **Mon tumblr sur mon année au Canada est : one year in Red Deer et, si jamais, j'ai aussi un instagram : iceteahotchocolate!**

 **Des bisous mes amours**

* * *

Après une longue discussion, Hermione et moi avons eu plusieurs conclusions. Que même si je n'avais envisagé la chose comme ça, George ne me déplaît pas. Qu'il m'apprécie certainement parce que si il voulait juste une sortie entre ami, Fred serait venu. Que ça explique la raison pour laquelle il pensait que j'étais avec Neville (jalousie ?). Et aussi, même si Hermione a eu du mal à le reconnaître, que c'est sans doute pour ça qu'il a acheté un badge de la SALE.

Aujourd'hui, les délégations étrangères arrivent. On a du se mettre sur notre 31, afin de séduire les français, je me suis même maquillée. Neville m'observe d'un air septique. Je me crispe.

\- Quoi ? Ca ne va pas ?

\- Pourquoi.. T'as mis des lignes noires sur tes yeux ?

-De l'eye liner, c'est joli, non ?

\- Magnifique, dit une voix passant derrière moi.

Je me tourne et aperçois les jumeaux. Fred observe son frère avec amusement. George me sourit. Je rougis et regarde ailleurs. Wow, le mec passe de puceau ayant du mal à demander un rencard à dieu de la drague.

Après, George est plus timide que son frère. Enfin, un millième. Nous attendons dehors, Neville sourit en coin.

\- Tu souris beaucoup quand il y a Fred Weasley tout près.

Je le regarde et éclate de rire.

\- Neville, tu es parfait.

Il comprend bien qu'il a manqué quelque chose et frone les sourcils, persuadé que je me moque de lui.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ne change pas.

Finalement, un immense carrosse bleu tiré par des pégases arrivent. Les chevaux sont immenses. Sur le carrosse bleu ciel, des armoiries dorées rappelant le Lys de la royauté française. Beauxbâtons j'imagine. Un garçon vetu d'une robe de sorcier bleu clair sort du carrosse et dévoile un escalier pour permettre aux autres de sortir.

Notamment, une dame immense. Une demi géante, comme Hagrid. Elle porte du satin noir, un chignon serré dresse ses cheveux brillants.

Otp

Dumbledore applaudit et nous le suivons poliment.

Il la salue et j'entends nettement l'accent français. Entretemps, les élèves sortent. Une blonde magnifique sort du lot, elle est en compagnie d'une jeune blonde bouclée avec un joli sourire qui observe le château. La première lui glisse une remarque et elles éclatent de rire. J'entends des bribes mais je ne parle pas un mot de français. J'entends juste leur prénom : Fleur et Agathe.

Les élèves vont dans la grande salle et nous attendons patiemment Dumstrang. Enfin, un immense bateau style pirate (brick) sort de l'eau, et arrive majestueusement sur la berge.

Wow. Classe.

Les élèves passent devant nous, dans le modèle patibulaire, je crois que ce sont les écervelés. Le directeur, Karkaroff est grand, mince, avec des cheveux gris et un petit bouc où apparaissaient quelques poils noirs.

Soudain, il appelle "Viktor" et nous voyons Krum passer devant nous. Je vois surtout le regard de Hermione. Et aucun garçon n'a bénéficié de ce regard de tigresse depuis Lockhart. Même si je l'entends d'une oreille, se plaindre auprès de Ron de l'adoration qu''il lui porte.

Par contre, je partage son exaspération face aux midinettes voulant bénéficier de son attention. Mais, ayant fréquenté Sherlock, je peux me vanter d'avoir l'habitude.

Frimeuse.

On va s'asseoir à nos tables.

\- Alors, comment trouves-tu Krum ? Me sourit Fred en s'asseyant en face de Neville et moi.

Cet abruti est dans la confidence. Je suis certaine qu'il va aider son frère. Je fais la moue.

\- Je crains que ce soit chasse gardée, Ron lui lance des regards si énamourés que je ne tenterais rien.

\- Tant mieux, ce serait bête que tu manques le grand saut avec un batteur, me susurre George.

Je m'étrangle dans mon jus de citrouille, je tousse et suffoque. On dirait Papa le soir où je lui ai demandé un test de grossesse "au cas où". Neville fixe George, presque horrifié. Je finis par reprendre le contrôle et me tourne vers George.

\- Comment tu fais pour passer du petit timide au grand dragueur ? J'article d'une voix rauque.

\- Je sais que tu m'aimes bien, répond-il comme si c'était l'évidence même.

Pendant le discours de Dumbledore, j'observe George. Il s'est laissé pousser les cheveux. Ca lui va bien, j'aime bien quand il rejette la tête en arrière pour dégager sa mèche et me sourire. Il a les yeux foncés et un petit grain de beauté sur le cou. Physiquement, c'est la seule chose qui le différencie de son frère. J'ai honte d'avouer que si leur cou est caché, j'ai du mal à les reconnaître.

Au niveau du caractère, Fred prend généralement les devants et George suit. L'humour de George est un tantinet plus ironique, ce que j'adore et il est plus attentif. Enfin, c'est l'impression que j'ai eu.

Il finit par remarquer mon regard et me fait un clin d'œil. Je lui souris et regarde ailleurs. Hors de question que je sois la seule à rougir.

Soudain, d'autres gens arrivent pour s'asseoir à table : Verpey, Croupton et Mycroft. Je manque de cracher la purée que j'ai avalé. Mycroft me repère directement et pose son regard sur les jumeaux avant d'arquer un sourcil.

je rougis furieusement et baisse la tête, honteuse, mangeant sans oser relever la tête.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je fronce les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? J'ai le droit d'avoir des amis, j'ai le droit d'avoir des gens qui me plaisent, d'autant plus si je leur plais en retour. Je relève la tête et murmure à l'oreille de Neville.

\- L'imberbe, grand, brun et avec le costume trois pièces près de Rogue. C'est Mycroft.

\- … je ne l'aime pas, répond simplement Neville.

Je souris doucement.

Dumbledore se lève et explique la présence des trois hommes. Croupton car il travaille au Département de la coopération magique internationale [insérez applaudissement poli], Verpey car Département des jeux et sports [applaudissement fournis] et Mycroft Holmes car importance dans le ministère moldu et sorcier représente l'œil du ministre de la magie et le premier ministre moldu [applaudissement hésitant].

Enfin, façon de parler.

Mycroft m'avait dit de ne pas le ridiculiser.

Je me suis donc lever pour l'applaudir, sifflant même. Mycroft me fusille du regard, je lui fais signe de la main. Je vois que Rogue a un rictus amusé : heureux de voir un autre subir ce qu'il vit au quotidien. Dumbledore présente le reliquaire : une coupe avec une limite d'âge. J'entends les jumeaux murmurés leurs idées pour passer la limite.

Je ne dis rien. Dés que Dumbledore conclut son discours, il nous envoie au lit et les gens se lèvent. Je m'avance à grands pas vers la table des professeurs. J'ignore Croupton ou Verpey et me dirige vers Mycroft.

\- Mycroft. Vous m'avez manqué, je souris.

Il me regarde et soupire, fatigué mais me fait le plaisir de me rejoindre. Je le regarde et souris un peu plus. Je suis véritablement ravie de le voir et dois pratiquement me retenir de lui embrasser la joue.

\- Lucius Malefoy a menacé de faire du mal à Papa, je murmure. Vous le surveillez ?

\- Il va très bien.

\- Et vous ?

Surpris mais flatté, il hoche doucement la tête.

\- Je vais bien, Elizabeth. J'ai rattrapé tes bavures avec Mr Croupton.

\- Je peux encaisser le fait qu'un abruti me déteste, je grogne dans mes dents.

\- Par contre, elizabeth.

J'arque un sourcil et lève la tête vers lui.

\- Je peux tolérer que tu ignores totalement mes instructions et décides de m'humilier publiquement, mais tu vaux mieux qu'un idiot bon qu'à finir clown.

Je me décompose.

La magie des Holmes. Détruire quelque chose qui n'a pas été construit. Entaché le début d'un espoir. Faire souffrir avant même qu'on ait le temps d'avoir eu le temps d'avoir le plaisir. Je déglutis et ravale la boule qui s'est incrusté dans ma gorge.

\- Je fais ce que je veux. Et si demain je veux sortir avec un SDF, personne ne m'arrêtera. Ni vous, ni Papa.

Je fais demi tour puis m'arrête et ajoute :

\- Et je vous interdis de le comparer à un vulgaire clown.

La perspective qu'il se passe quelque chose avec George n'a jamais été aussi alléchante. Quand je remonte dans le dortoir, Hermione m'attend.

\- C'était ton oncle, Mycroft ?

\- Ouais, je soupire.

\- Ca s'est mal passé ?

\- il m'a dit qu'il ne tolérerait pas que je sorte avec un clown. Pour qui il se prend ? Mon père ? Je ne tolère même pas ce genre de remarques de la part de mon père.

\- Comment sait-il ? Demande-t-elle.

I- l a dû déduire, je soupire. Quel abruti.

Hermione, cette sage personne, décide de me laisser ruminer mon irritation toute seule. Je la salue pour ça et m'assois dans mon lit en caressant mon chat, serrant les dents.

OoOOoo

Le lendemain, je passe ma journée dans la grande salle à observer les élèves mettre leur nom. je suis en compagnie de Hermione qui lit un ouvrage sur les créatures magiques et Neville qui parcoure un bouquin sur la botanique.

Personnellement j'ai commencé ma lecture de l'Illiade de Homère. Je finis par apercevoir les jumeaux, George me fait un signe de main en entrant. Même si honnêtement, je n'ai pas pu le reconnaître cette fois. Je suis partie du principe que c'était lui. Néanmoins, Hermione me donne un coup de coude. Je roule des yeux en souriant.

Fred entre d'abord, il traverse la ligne entournant la coupe. Pendant une fraction de seconde, nous sommes persuadés qu'il a réussi. George aussi : il pousse un cri de joie et le rejoint précipitamment pour mettre son nom.

Ils sont soudainement projetés en arrière. Je me crispe, ferme mon livre et m'avance pour les rejoindre. Leur visage est ridé et des immenses barbes blanches ont poussée. Je les regarde et éclate de rire. D'abord sonné, ils rient à leur tour.

\- Je vous l'avais bien dis, sourit une voix derrière nous.

Dumbledore les regarde avec amusement et leur conseille d'aller à l'infirmerie. Lee Jordan les suit, prit d'un fou rire. Je souris doucement et vais rejoindre Neville qui a rendez vous avec Chourave pour enlever le pus des plantes qu'on avait étudié plus tôt. Je lui ai promis que je l'aiderais.

Pourquoi ?

Excellente question. Mais j'y tire une satisfaction malsaine.

Il m'accompagne ensuite à la bibliothèque où je lui fais découvrir mes deux auteurs anglais préférés : Charles Dickens et Roal Dalh. Il décide d'emprunter Mathilda, choix que je valide et nous retournons dans la grande salle. Je peux apercevoir Mycroft qui me surveille en plissant les yeux. Je décide de l'ignorer.

Nous allons nous asseoir. Hermione me tient au courant des gens ayant mit leur nom dans la coupe : notamment Angelina Johnson. Les jumeaux sont revenus, rasés, ils semblent avoir prit leur raclé avec bonne humeur.

Je souris et me penche pour leur dire :

\- Vous étiez plus beau en vieux.

\- On sait que tu es folle de nous avec notre charme naturel, susurre Fred.

\- Seulement l'un de vous deux, je réponds en me délectant du sourire de George.

Il ne rougit pas. Je crois que ça va être dur de le faire rougir. Mais il a un sourire gêné et me regarde sans répondre. Ravie de mon petit effet, je me rassois correctement.

Dumledore finit par annoncer les champions : pour Dumstrang, c'est Krum. Je soulève un sourcil et remarque que Mycroft observe Karkaroff d'un air suspicieux. Pour Beauxbâtons, c'est Fleur Delacour. Si certains ont l'air déçu : deux filles sanglotent. D'autres ont l'air ravi, Agathe, la fille de la dernière fois, applaudit à se faire mal aux mains.

Elle croise mon regard et me sourit.

Je lui souris en retour, quoiqu'un peu perturbée. Stop draguer stp et me rassois correctement. Le champion de Poudlard est Cédric Diggory.

Si les Poufsoufle ont explosé d'applaudissement et de cris, j'applaudis mollement et poliment pour faire plaisir. Dumbledore s'apprête à rejoindre les champions mais la coupe redevient rouge.

Nous nous redressons tous, sans comprendre. Mycroft trahis même ses émotions : s'avançant d'un pas. Un papier s'échappe, Dumbledore se racle la gorge et lit lentement.

\- Harry Potter.

Je me crispe totalement.

Pas le moindre appplaudissement, des légers murmures d'incompréhension. Harry a l'air hébété. Il nous regarde, nous assurant à haute voix qu'il n'a pas mit son nom dans la coupe. Dumbledore continue de l'appeler. Hermione et moi finissons par l'obliger à se lever.

Il va dans la pièce et est suivit par les autres directeurs et les membres du ministère. Les commentaires, remarques et bavardages éclatent. Je me lève et veux rejoindre Mycroft.

\- Mycroft ! Mycroft Holmes !

Soit il prétend m'ignorer soit il ne m'entend pas.

\- MICKEY !

Heureusement, seules certaines personnes ont entendu : Mycroft y compris. Il se tourne vers moi, fou de rage et je le rejoins.

\- Qui a fait ça ? Je souffle.

Il grimace et finit par avouer difficilement :

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je n'en sais rien.

Il déglutit, honteux de reconnaitre une chose pareille, et regarde la table des professeurs.

\- Les mangemorts sévissent, peut être sous impero. Ou alors Rogue ou Karkaroff.

\- Rogue ? Je souris. Il ne hait pas Harry à ce point.

\- Il était mangemort, Elizabeth.

Je me crispe, abasourdie. Il me regarde et lève les yeux au ciel avec agacement.

\- Au-revoir.

Il rejoint les autres dans la pièce. Je regarde Rogue sans le voir. Sevychou ? Je déglutis et détourne le regard en voyant qu'il se tourne vers moi. Je retourne lentement m'asseoir. Je vois l'expression de Ron.

C'est le visage d'un garçon envieux.

Je soupire. Hermione semble au bord de la crise de nerf et les Gryffondors sont divisés entre ceux qui pensent que Harry le fait exprès et les autres qui pensent qu'il a franchement pas de bol.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 : Elizabeth drama queen**

* * *

Les autres finissent par remonter dans la salle commune. Neville et moi allons nous promener, nous nous asseyons sur un banc près du lac et observons les élèves des écoles étrangères rentrer lentement.

\- Alors comme ça George est ta nouvelle proie ?

Je lève un sourcil, surprise par la question si directe de la part de Neville et hausse les épaules.

\- Je sais pas.. Il m'a invité à passer la prochaine sortie à pré au lard ensemble.

\- Tu penses que vous allez sortir ensemble ?

Je fronce les sourcils et imagine George m'attraper au détour d'un couloir, poser sa main sur ma taille et.. Mmh. Oui, je pense, oui.

\- .. je crois, je souris.

Il hoche lentement la tête. Je lui donne un léger coup de coude.

\- Et toi ? Pas de Mrs Londubat en vue ?

\- Ma grand-mère, sourit-il.

Je ris doucement.

\- Même pas Luna ?

\- Non, c'est juste une amie, sourit-il. Mais.. J'aime bien Ginny.

\- Un weasley chacun, dans ce cas ?

Il sourit doucement. On continue de discuter un petit temps. Quand j'arrive dans la salle commune, les Gryffondors font une fête pour Harry. Ce dernier est déjà arrivé. Je frotte doucement son épaule et lui souris.

T- 'es franchement dans la merde, Potter.

\- Merci de me rassurer, grince-t-il.

\- Si tu veux engager une détective consultante, tu connais mon nom et..

\- Elizabeth, bière ? Me propose l'un des jumeaux, surgissant de nulle part en me tendant une bièraubeurre.

\- Je la prends, remerciant Fred en souriant avant de regarder Harry.

\- Évite de te faire tuer. Je suis toujours la présidente de ton fan club.

Il sourit, amer et je le regarde.

\- Ca ira, Harry. Tu n'es pas tout seul. Tu ne te feras pas tuer, je te promets.

\- Tu n'en sais rien.

\- Tu es le préféré de Dumbledore, je susurre.

Il finit par aller se coucher, malgré que George insiste pour qu'il reste. Je pose doucement ma main sur l'avant bras de George.

\- Laisse le. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit aussi heureux que vous d'être qualifié.

George baisse les yeux vers ma main. Je rougis intérieurement et, avant que je n'ai eu le temps de la retirer, il pose sa main sur la mienne et la serre doucement.

\- Ne regarde pas ma main comme si j'allais te filer le choléra.

\- Je regarde ta main parce que j'apprécie l'endroit où elle est posée, me susurre-t-il en s'approchant d'un pas.

Hors de question de faire la poule mouillé. Je ne recule pas et le défie du regard, portant la bouteille de bièraubeurre à mes lèvres.

\- Comment faites-vous pour vous fournir en bière ?

\- Un magicien ne révèle jamais ses secrets.

Je finis par retirer ma main, laissant retomber mon bras le long de mon corps. Il regarde sa montre.

\- Tu as quinze ans dans .. douze minutes.

\- Mais quelle chance. Qu'est-ce qu'on a le droit de faire à quinze ans ?

\- Un baiser de joyeux anniversaire ? Propose-t-il en s'avançant.

Je rougis et fronce les sourcils, me crispant. Je sais que Fred et George ont eu des petites amies : femme qui rit à moitié dans ton lit. Je n'ai pas envie d'être une conquête. Parce que.. Je suis un cœur d'artichaut, et je l'apprécie vraiment. Si moi aussi, je ne le voyais comme un trophée, pourquoi pas. Mais je ne sais pas exactement comment je le vois, mais plus que comme une simple expérience pour embrasser.

Je pose ma main sur son torse et le repousse, avec un sourire crispé.

\- Tu sais, George, tu peux avoir la moitié de ces filles, ou même les françaises. Si tu veux juste embrasser, tu n'as qu'à te servir.

Il arque un sourcil, sans perdre son sourire.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Rien.. J'ai.. Rien.

Je lui souris et vais dans mon dortoir, reposant mon bière. J'ai cru qu'on s'intéressait à moi. J'ai vraiment cru qu'il y aurait quelque chose. Que vais-je lui dire ? Je suis d'un romantisme despéré ? Pour qu'il se moque ? Ca ira. Je me fatigue. D'abord Dubois, maintenant George. Mets toi en tête que les gens que tu aimes ne t'aiment pas autant, El. Faut croire que mon âme sœur est un moldu laissant vivre son cousin dans un placard. Big D, j'arrive. Hermione fronce les sourcils.

\- Elizabeth ?

\- C'était une fausse alerte, George veut juste rigoler. Ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant. J'ai été stupide d'en attendre plus.

Je me redresse et m'observe dans le miroir.

\- Faut croire que je suis destinée à forcer les garçons à m'embrasser pour ne pas qu'ils révèlent mes secrets.

\- Ne dis pas ça..

\- Trop tard.

Je vais dans mon lit en soupirant. Mycroft avait raison, et ça non plus ce n'est pas surprenant : il a toujours raison.

OoOOoo

Je mets mon réveil tôt le matin, et vers 7h (malgré qu'on est dimanche) je vais déjeuner. Je me dis que Frodon va bientôt arriver. Ron déjeune, l'air morosse.

\- Hey. Bonjour.

\- Mrf.

\- Ca va pas ?

\- Si, super, raille-t-il. Harry a mit son nom dans la coupe et ne m'a même pas dit comment !

\- ...Ron tu passes ton temps avec Harry, si il s'était absenté tu l'aurais remarqué, je lui réponds en arquant un sourcil.

Il grogne en réponse. Ok, il est jaloux.

\- ..Tu pourras m'apprendre à jouer aux échecs sorciers ?

Il relève la tête. Je lui souris.

\- Je ne sais pas jouer. Tout le monde vante à quel point tu es doué.

\- Ah ouais ? Dit-il, essayant de dissimuler la surprise dans sa voix.

Notre conversation s'arrête là parce qu'un colis atterrit devant moi dans un bruit sourd : plutôt gros, il ne promet que des bonnes choses.

\- En quelle occasion ? Demande Ron, la bouche pleine.

\- Mon anniversaire.

\- Oh ? Joyeux anniversaire, Elizabeth !

Je le remercie et ouvre mon colis : des biscuits au gigembre fait maison, un code pénal et civil anglais de la part de Lestrade, du maquillage de la part de Mary (elle a fait attention à ceux que j'achetais quand j'étais à la maison) et un le coffret de toutes les saisons de Dr House de la part de Papa. Même si je peux pas les regarder là, ça fait plaisir. Une seule lettre, je la lis.

 _"Elizabeth,_

 _Comme chaque premier novembre depuis maintenant quatre ans, je suis dans l'incapacité de te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire de vive voix. Il n'empêche que je te souhaite de passer une excellente journée en compagnie de tes amis._

 _J'ai demandé à Mycroft comment tu te portais. Il a poussé un grognement et m'a juste dit que tu étais fidèle à toi-même. C'est pourquoi je te demande de rester discrète. Surtout pour la forme._

 _Je ne te le dis certainement pas assez, mais je suis fier de toi. Te voir grandir, t'épanouir et devenir mature me remplit de joie, même si tu fais ça loin de moi._

 _Quand tu rentreras à la maison, on rattrapera le temps perdu, surtout que je n'aurais même pas la possibilité de passer Noël avec toi cette année. Je promets tout de même de passer "Santa Claus is coming to town" une bonne dizaine de toi comme tu l'aurais fais._

 _Ne nous oublie pas trop,_

 _Je taime,_

 _Papa._

 _PS :_

 _Mary te souhaite un excellent anniversaire et te souhaite de bien t'amuser. Et de te protéger. Mais elle plaisante : pas de petit ami."_

Je souris doucement, mon cher Papa, niais et adorable, comme toujours. Neville me rejoint rapidement et m'offre son cadeau : une joile fleur sorcière. Flattée, je souris et le remercie chaudement. Je passe le reste de la journée à me balader, en profitant pour observer les élèves des autres écoles.

J'ai failli croiser les jumeaux, mais j'avoue honteusement que j'ai pris peur et suis allée aux toilettes. Mimie Geignarde serait ravie de l'apprendre.

En soirée, néanmoins, je pénètre dans la grande salle. Les jumeaux se lèvent et se mettent à chanter Joyeux Anniversaire. Ils sont rapidement suivit par les autres Gryffondor, certains élèves étrangers et certains d'autres maisons s'y mettent. Dumbledore lève même son verre dans ma direction. Je rougis et vais m'asseoir précipitamment, cachant presque mon visage dans mon assiette.

\- Neville, réveille moi quand c'est finit.

On tapote mon épaule. Je me relève et croise le regard amusé de George.

\- On devient timide ?

J'arque un sourcil et me serre une assiette.

\- Ce serait mal me connaître, George. J'étais juste.. Surprise.

Il se penche et me murmure au creux de l'oreille.

\- Alors pourquoi as-tu refusé de m'embrasser hier soir ?

Je me tourne vers lui et lui souris.

\- j'ai mes critères.

\- Et j'y corresponds largement, répond-il avec confiance.

\- Non, je réplique sèchement avant d'ajouter plus bas. Je n'ai pas envie de quelqu'un pour qui je serais juste.. Une de plus.

Il arque un sourcil. Je grogne, on dirait une phrase sortie tout droit d'un feuilleton américain nul. Je le regarde.

\- C'est si soudain. Il n'y a rien et en deux jours tu me proposes un rendez vous et un baiser. Je..

C'est humiliant.

\- Je n'ai pas ce genre d'expérience. Je ne sais pas comment on fait.

Il hoche lentement la tête et me regarde, prenant doucement ma main.

\- Très bien. On fera à ton rythme, ça te va ? On se voit toujours demain ?

Je souris doucement et hoche la tête.

OoOOoo

Le lendemain, j'ai l'impression que Hermione est plus stressée que moi. Nous sommes lundi mais les cours sont annulés pour une sortie à pré au lard. Elle m'oblige à passer plusieurs tenues et me laisse tranquille avec un jeans, et un gros pull rouge vif (ce qui était la première tenue que j'avais passée). J'enfile ma veste, et mon écharpe, il fait froid dés le 2 novembre ici.

Je descends dans la salle commune et souris en voyant que je suis attendue. Je me dirige vers George mais Neville me coupe sur ma lancée.

\- Elizabeth !

Je le regarde.

\- Oui ?

Il se penche vers moi et me glisse à l'oreille.

\- Ne fais pas l'amour avec lui directement.

Je le regarde, et sérieuse comme un pape, je réponds :

\- Promis.

Je rejoins ensuite George qui me sourit, enfilant son bonnet.

\- Tu veux qu'on passe chez Zonko ? Je propose.

\- Et si on passait d'abord aux trois balais ?

\- Je prendrais un chocolat chaud, pas d'humeur à boire une bièraubeurre.

Sur la route, nous discussions un peu des éléments moldus que l'on pourrait ajouter à leur bonbon puor qu'ils fonctionnent mieux. George me parle un peu de leur première blague en première année, et notamment de quand ils ont fait une petite explosion sur la chaise de Flitwick grâce à Lee Jordan. C'est comme ça qu'il est devenu leur ami.

George m'ouvre la porte des trois balais et sourit galamment.

\- Miss.

\- Tu es obligé d'en faire toujours autant ? Je souris en entrant.

Je perds aussitôt mon sourire. Mycroft me toise froidement. Il me regarde et regarde George quelques instants avant que ses lèvres ne s'étirent dans un sourire froid.

\- Qu'avais-je dis Elizabeth ?

\- Que le merveilleux était votre dessert préféré ?

\- George sourit doucement et tend la main.

\- George Weasley.

Mycroft fixe sa main sans la serrer. Pour sa défense, il ne peut pas vraiment faire autrement. Il tient son parapluie d'une main et un petit paquet dans l'autre. D'ailleurs il me le tend.

\- Pour hier.

\- Pardon ?

Je fais semblant de ne pas comprendre pour qu'il soit obligé de le dire.

\- Ton anniversaire, articule-t-il comme si ça lui déchirait les lèvres. Quant au.. Weasley.

Il regarde George de haut en bas et se glisse entre nous deux, rejoignatn la porte.

\- Tu peux faire mieux.

\- Je n'en ai pas envie, je réponds froidement.

Il se tourne vers moi

\- De faire mieux. J'ai déjà ce qu'il me faut.

Je vois que George fulmine de colère, tu m'étonnes. Je le prends doucement par le poignet et nous allons nous asseoir.

\- Je suis désolé.. Il est juste..

\- Stupide ? Idiot ? Crétin ?

\- Protecteur ? Je propose en faisant la moue.

Il roule des yeux et commande pour nous.

\- Ce qui est ridicule. On est juste ami.

Il fronce les sourcils et me regarde avant d'hocher la tête.

\- Oui.. Oui.. Bien sûr.

Ah ? On était déjà ensemble ? Je ne comprends plus ? J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?

Bon sang on dirait une pucelle d'une série américain passant sur Nickelodeon à 16h05. Je souris à George.

\- Parle moi de tes expériences.

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas parlé de ton premier baiser.., objecte-t-il

\- Je parlais en matière de blague ! Je ris doucement.

Surpris, il sourit et commence donc à me raconter. Parfois, il ponctue sa phrase en prenant ma main un dixième de seconde. Il me sourit beaucoup. Son regard se balade sur la salle mais revient invariablement droit dans les yeux le plus souvent possible.

\- A force de le regarder, je finis par imaginer comment je me sentirais si il se relevait pour m'embrasser. Merlin, j'adorerais ça.

Mais il tient sa promesse et ne fait rien. On va faire un tour chez Zonko et un peu avant la fin, je lui conseille de rejoindre son frère.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Je survivrais seule, George.

\- Je n'en ai aucun doute, sourit-il.

Je le regarde et glisse doucement sa mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Il m'observe longuement et se baisse pour embrasser ma joue. Je me sens frissonner, je les muscles de ma joue se raidir dans l'espoir de plus de contact mais il n'en est rien. Je rougis et le regarde partir, déglutissant, la gorge sèche.

Ca me met dans un état disproportionné.

Les fanfictions ont peut être raison.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 : peut être est-il en vie ?**

* * *

Quand j'arrive au château, un sourire débile aux lèvres, Hermione me saute dessus.

\- Alors ? Comment c'était ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

\- On a parlé, bu un verre et voilà, je lui souris.

La brune fronce les sourcils, l'air de ne pas comprendre et insiste :

\- C'est tout ?

\- Il m'a embrassé la joue en partant.

Elle pousse un petit cri aigu typique de la fangirl découvrant l'accomplissement de son OTP. Je ris doucement, un peu gênée puis elle fronce les sourcils.

\- Il t'a offert quelque chose ?

Je baisse les yeux vers le paquet que je n'ai toujours pas déballé et entreprends donc le déshabillement de l'objet.

\- Non. Mycroft était là, pour mon anniversaire. Il m'a dit que George n'était pas assez bien pour moi, je grimace.

\- Devant George ?

\- Pour les Holmes, le tact est une notion difficile à définir, je soupire.

Le cadeau est un livre sur la juridique sorcière à travers le monde. Je souris stupidement, ça veut dire que j'ai l'approbation de Mycroft.

\- Tu comptes le dire à Ginny ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Que tu vois son frère, réplique-t-elle comme si c'était l'évidence même.

\- Hermione on a juste parlé et on s'est dit au revoir, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais la bague au doigt. On est même pas ensemble.

Granger me répond par une moue septique. Je roule des yeux.

Je dois répéter l'opération auprès de Neville, qui a l'air un peu perdu face à cette histoire de flirt. Je dois avouer que je suis dans le même état que lui. George m'apprécie alors que je n'ai fais aucun effort, devrais-je commencer à en faire ? Ou même physiquement ?

On est pas là..

Ou peut être que si ?

Argh. Non. Je ne m'embêterai pas avec ce genre d'histoire.

OoOOoo

Les jours passent, j'ai convaincu Neville de passer du temps avec Potter. Le pauvre amour est détesté de tous parce que tout le monde est persuadé qu'il a mit son nom dans la coupe. Parfois je passe du temps avec Ron, qui m'apprend à jouer aux échecs. Parfois je vais aider Hermione pour la SALE, parfois je discute avec Luna.

Elle m'apprend pleins de choses sur les créatures magiques. Je ne crois pas à tout ce qu'elle me raconte mais c'est intéressant d'avoir un autre point de vue pour confronter ce qu'on sait déjà.

Parfois je travaille aussi.

Et le reste du temps, je le passe avec Neville. Et non, bande de commères, non je n'ai pas passé du temps avec George depuis. On se sourit quand on se croise, comme on le faisait auparavant mais c'est tout. C'est pas plus mal, ça me permet de m'habituer lentement.

Je suis allée à la volière écrire une lettre à Papa pour lui raconter un peu ce qu'il se passe et parler un peu des élèves étrangers. Je me dépêche, j'ai potion. Quand j'arrive devant la porte : Goyle a des pustules et les dents de Hermione poussent à toute vitesse. Avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire "ouf" Ron se précipite à son secours.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce bruit ? Demande une voix doucereuse.

Je me crispe et me tourne vers Rogue. Les Serpentards parlent tous en même temps et Rogue désigne..

Rogue le mangemort.

Je le fixe attentivement. Mangemort. Il a tué des innocents. Des moldus. Des sorciers. Et Dumbledore le laisse donner cours. Il est responsable de la fin de la vie d'innocents. Je reviens sur la terre ferme et vois Rogue fixé Hermione avant de dire froidement :

Je ne vois pas la différence.

Hermione s'en va en courant. Ron et Harry se mettent à hurler, j'entends quelques insultes, mais Rogue ne parvient pas à entendre quoique ce soit. Il leur retire cinquante points et les mets en retenue.

Il baisse les yeux vers moi et demande d'une voix glaciale :

\- Un problème, Watson ?

\- Pas mal, ouais, je réponds froidement.

Je me mords la langue pour me taire, très fort. Finalement, le goût métallique du sang envahit ma bouche et je grimace. Je rentre en classe en me taisant. J'attrape un morceau de parchemin et gratte sur le papier à toute vitesse :

 _"Rogue - Mangemort._

 _N'aime pas : Harry, Neville, Hermione et Gryffondors en général. Les trois cités sont soit les enfants de personnes importantes dans la lutte contre Voldemort soit né moldu_

 _Aime : Drago Malefoy (fils d'un mangemort), Serpentard (ex maison), Minerva (collègue), et moi (me tolère)_

 _/!\ Dumbledore a confiance en lui, mais Dumbledore est un homme de pouvoir. Il ne fait pas rien pour rien. Rogue lui apporte quoi ?_

 _\- Espion ?_

 _\- Relation (amitié, Dumbledore peut s'être attaché.. À creuser)_

 _Rogue est un nom moldu/famille mineure. Quête de pouvoir ? (Ne pas oublier : n'était pas heureux face à Peter mais reste ami avec Malefoy... Amitiés avec famille de sangs purs ne veut pas nécessairement dire mangemort) + Si il croyait aux théories raciales, Dumbledore ne l'aurait pas engagé_

 _Remarque : Personne n'est heureux face à Pettigrow_

 _Lupin, Black, et Potter - Les détestaient en étant élève. Explique sa haine contre Hary (+ le fait qu'il ait "tué" Voldemort)_

 _\+ N'était pas à Azkaban. A trahis/Quelqu'un a prit sa défense - Dumbledore ?_

 _! VOLDEMORT ÉTAIT A L ARRIERE DE LA TETE DE QUIRELL PAS ROGUE ! POURQUOI ?_

 _ESPION ?"_

\- Watson, j'espère que votre anti...

Rogue se penche au dessus de mon épaule et s'interrompt dans sa phrase. Il se crispe et me regarde, blafard. Je déglutis et baisse la tête. Il prend sèchement le parchemin et le déchire.

\- C'est vous qui prendrez le poison, votre antidote a intérêt d'être performant, articule Rogue d'une voix vibrante de colère.

Les élèves relèvent la tête, surpris que cette vague de haine ne soit pas destinée contre Neville ou Harry, comme il en est question d'habitude.

De toute façon, Harry doit partir pour une séance photos avec les autres champions. Je déglutis et me concentre sur ma potion. L'antidote me semble correct. Je crois que Rogue a dit ça parce qu'il était fâché, il sait très bien que je suis douée en potion.

Malgré tout, à la fin du cours, il me tend la fiole sèchement. Je souris en coin et la lève en direction des autres.

\- A nos femmes, à nos chevaux.. Et à ceux qui les montent !

Ron, Seamus et Dean sont prit d'un fou rire silencieux bien vite coupé quand Rogue retire cinquante nouveaux points à Gryffondor. Je bois l'entièreté de la fiole puis attrape mon antidote et le bois également.

Evidemment, rien ne se passe. Je regarde Rogue, impassible. On attend une demi dizaine de minutes mais l'antidote a fonctionné.

\- Mes félicitations, dit sombrement Rogue, trahissant sa déception que je ne me torde pas prise de douleurs.

Les élèves sortent. Quand ils sont tous dehors, il verrouille magiquement la porte. Je me crispe et serre les dents. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux.

\- Comment savez-vous ?

\- Quelqu'un me l'a dit, je réponds simplement. Je ne dirais rien.

Il arque un sourcil, et susurre d'une voix glaciale.

\- Pensez-vous que je crois que les.. Nés moldus sont moins bien que les sangs purs ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, c'est pour cette raison que j'ai fais un résumé des informations que je possédais. Après tout, vous favorisez Malefoy envers Granger.

Il se crispe et tourne brusquement la tête vers moi.

\- Ca n'a rien à voir, Watson, dit-il brutalement.

\- D'accord, tant mieux.

\- Qui vous a dit ça ?! Aboie-t-il.

\- Mycroft Holmes, je réponds froidement. Je lui demandais si il savait qui avait mit le nom de Harry dans la coupe.

Il roule des yeux.

\- Potter a fait ça, pour se faire remarquer.

\- Ca vous ferait plaisir qu'il soit le crétin arrogant que vous vous complaisez de voir.

Rogue a l'air particulièrement agité, je le répète une dernière fois.

\- Les gens finiront par le savoir. Maugrey pourrait se faire un plaisir de le dire, certains le savent déjà sans doute. Mais je ne dirais rien, Professeur.

Je me lève et attrape mon sac. Rogue m'ouvre silencieusement la porte et me laisse partir. Je crois que le gars est trop sonné pour me défoncer.

ooOOoo

Quelques jours plus tard, je suis dans le dortoir avec Hermione. Cette dernière a fait rétrécir ses dents. Je lui ai d'abord assuré qu'elle était très bien comme elle était auparavant, mais que elle sentait mieux comme ça, c'était tant mieux. Comme promis, je n'ai rien dis à propos de l'ancienne profession de Rogue. Même si ça continue à me travailler. En potion, il me déteste au moins autant que Neville. Comme si j'étais responsable du secret. On m'a confié une information, je l'analysais afin d'avoir toutes les cartes en main. Peu importe, Harry a donné son interview et le pauvre chat ne connait pas assez les médias pour savoir qu'ils écrivent ce qu'ils veulent écrire. Je lis la gazette avec hilarité.

\- Et bien, Hermione, d'après Rita Skeeters, on fricote avec le Survivant ?

Elle pousse un grognement exaspéré. J'éclate de rire et lui frotte le dos.

\- Tu devrais en profiter de ta poussée médiatique pour faire une interview pour les elfes.

L'idée semble lui plaire puis elle la chasse en soupirant.

\- Quelqu'un comme Skeeter se fiche des elfes.

\- Bien vu.

Je la suis à l'extérieur de la salle commune en riant, continuant de lire la gazette à haute voix :

 _\- "Hermione Granger, une jeune fille d'une beauté éblouissante"_ … Ils ont bien cernés le personnage !4

\- Je connais une autre jeune fille d'une beauté éblouissante, susurre quelqu'un près de nous.

J'arque un sourcil et lève les yeux vers George qui me fait un sourire. Je le regarde, le sourcil arqué.

\- Ah oui ? Qui ça ?

\- Angelina Johnson, répond-il, pince sans rire.

\- Je suis plutôt d'accord. De toute façon, on sait que le plus beau est..

\- Dubois ? Propose malicieusement Fred.

\- Drago, je réponds avec un sourire.

Les jumeaux échangent un regard surpris puis George me demande :

-Tu as quelque chose pour les animaux depuis longtemps ?

\- Un bonbon, Hermione ? Propose Fred.

\- Tu me prends pour une idiote ? Sourit-elle.

\- Tu veux une réponse franche ?

Je regarde George et hausse les épaules.

\- Assez longtemps, faut-il croire.

\- Tu ne m'as pas dis bonjour, me repproche-t-il à l'oreille.

Je manque de rougir mais parviens à me contenir et me tourne vers lui.

\- Bonjour.

Il me regarde, se baisse et tapote sa joue d'un air impatient. Je lève les yeux au ciel en souriant et l'embrasse de bonne grâce.

\- Heureux ?

\- Ravi, me répond-il.

Hermione rejoint Harry pour aller à pré au lard. La première tâche est dans une semaine. Personnellement, je vais rester au château, je vais écrire une lettre. C'est sans doute despérer mais peu importe. J'ai repensé à ce que m'a dit Bill et ça a alimenté assez d'espoir pour que j'essaye.

 _"Sherlock,_

 _Soit tu vas recevoir cette lettre et dans ce cas : va te faire voir chez les grecs. Soit Frodon va errer autour de Baker Street et tant pis. Ca fera de l'animation pour Miss Hudson._

 _Je ne sais pas si tu es mort, je suis persuadée que oui mais je n'arrive pas à m'y résoudre et Bill Weasley a rallumé la flamme d'espoir._

 _Peu après ton départ, je suis allée dans la chambre des secrets. Je t'ai pris des os de souris dévorées par le basilique, je ne sais pas si tu pourras en faire quelque chose mais elles sont disponibles. Un professeur a tenté de me lancer un sort._

 _En troisième année, j'ai réussi à prouver la non culpabilité d'un condamné, Sirius Black. C'est un ami cher qui est malheureusement en fuite à cause de problèmes logistiques que nous n'avons pas réussi à gérer correctement. J'ai aussi rencontré des détraqueurs (j'ai pas aimé) et mon épouvantard (vous tous, morts, et Mycroft me disant que c'est de ma faute : j'ai pas aimé non plus). J'ai aussi rencontré un loup garou, le meilleur prof ever, il a du partir à cause de l'intolérance des sorciers._

 _Cette année, Mycroft passe un peu de temps à Poudlard. C'est le tournois des trois sorciers (qui sont quatre parce que Harry en fait partit). J'ai besoin d'aide, pour enquêter. J'ai réussi en troisième année en me fiant à ce que je voyais plutôt que ce que je savais mais là il n'y a rien à voir. Voldemort gagne de la puissance._

 _Je suis terriblement inquiète pour papa ; je me suis mise à dos Lucius Malefoy. Et je n'ose penser aux choses qu'il pourrait lui faire si Voldemort revient._

 _Surtout surtout, j'ai besoin que tu reviennes. J'ai besoin de discuter avec toi, j'ai besoin de ton approbation. Tu me manques Sherlock, tu m'as quitté d'une manière cruelle et injuste et j'ai du mal à te le pardonner._

 _Surtout que je n'ai pas pu m'occuper de Papa comme je l'aurais souhaité. Et il a été seul, longtemps._

 _Si tu es en vie, reviens nous. Je t'assure que je ne serais qu'un peu colère. Je ferais un effort pour ne pas l'être du tout. Si tu es mort, et bien cette lettre n'aura servit qu'à me permettre de vider mon sac ce qui ne la rend pas définitivement inutile._

 _Je t'aime,_

 _El, ton héritère."_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 : Le retour de l'enfant prodige**

 **Hey les gars!**

 **Comment vous allez ? Vos examens approchent ? Noël en approche ? Je me suis achetée un pull de Noël moche et je l'adore ! Sinon, merci pour vos reviews et je suis ravie de voir que le ship vous plaît!**

* * *

Quelques soirs plus tard, la veille de la première tâche, Harry s'approche et me murmure à l'oreille.

\- Sirius va venir ce soir. J'aimerais que tu sois là.

Je souris, flattée et hoche la tête.

\- Très bien. Mais pas tout le temps, vous devez aussi passer du temps à deux.

La soirée passe donc, Harry et moi restons dans la salle commune. Quand les jumeaux vont se coucher, ils nous observent en arquant un sourcil. Personnellement, je poursuis ma lecture, l'air de rien.

Hermione va se coucher, nous promettant qu'elle fera en sorte que nous soyons tranquille. Finalement, j'entends du bruit dans la cheminée et aperçois le visage de Sirius dans l'âtre. Harry sourit, pas perturbé pour deux noises. J'écarquille les yeux.

\- Tiens Sirius..

Je m'approche lentement. Son visage est plus propre, moins maigre. Ses cheveux sont plus courts.

\- Elizabeth.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais vous laisser seul, je reste pour une partie, je souris. En tant qu'avocate désignée de l'évadé d'Azkaban.

Sirius sourit avec amusement. Le tutoiement est venu naturellement et l'absence de réaction me laisse supposer que ça ne le dérange pas.

\- J'aimerais parler de quelque chose.. Vous devez vous méfier de Karkaroff. C'était un mangemort.

Je m'apprête à donner mon info à propos de Rogue puis je me souviens de ma promesse et me tais.

\- Il était avec moi à Azkaban. Mais on l'a relâché. Je parie que c'est pour ça que Dumbledore voulait qu'il y ait un auror à Poudlard.

\- Ou pour la montée de Voldemort. Je suis certaine que ça a quelque chose à voir avec Peter, je souffle.

\- Pourquoi a-t-il été relâché ?

\- Il a dénoncé des gens, je réponds en chœur avec Sirius avant que ce dernier ne poursuive. Beaucoup de gens sont à Azkaban par sa faute. Il ne s'est pas fait beaucoup d'amis.

Sirius termine son historique sur Karkaroff puis parle de l'attaque que Maugrey a subit le jour de la rentrée. Il ne pense pas que ce soit la lubie d'un vieux parano. Je plisse les yeux et le regarde.

\- Mais pourquoi n'en a-t-il parlé à personne ?

\- Peut être qu'il en a parlé à Dumbledore.

\- Il n'a pas reconnu ses assaillants ?

Je regarde l'heure et réalise que le temps passe. Je me lève.

\- Je vais vous laisser, je souris. Vous devez passer un peu de temps seul. Bonne nuit, Harry. Bonne nuit, Sirius.

\- Continue d'insulter Rogue, sourit Sirius.

Je me raidis mais ne laisse rien paraître : riant doucement avant d'aller me coucher. Rogue veut le poste de DFCM, je ne veux pas le soupçonner à tort comme le trio d'or l'a trop souvent fait. Mais je me pose pas mal de question à son propos. Je suis déçue, je le tenais vraiment en haute estime et je ne parviens pas à comprendre. Il n'est pas comme Lupin, il ne répondra pas à mes questions. Et Dumbledore est gentil mais si je lui pose des questions à ce propos ce serait déplacé.

Je soupire, également inquiète pour Harry mais réussis à m'endormir.

OoOOoo

Le matin de la première tâche, je sors péniblement de la salle commune des Gryffondors, au vu de l'attroupement qui attend Harry c'est un parcours du combattant. J'attends néanmoins dans les escaliers et quand je croise Harry, je passe mon bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Pourrais-je récupérer Hedwige ? N'y vois aucun ressentiment personnel, mais mon père adore les harfangs.

Harry grogne, pas d'humeur à rigoler sur sa potentielle mort. Je le regarde et souris.

\- Harry, à part peut être Krum qui a l'aide de Karkaroff, tu es aussi bon que les autres. Tu as affronté Voldemort, deux fois. Tu l'habitudes d'utiliser les sorts en dehors des cours et tu es excellent en DFCM et tu te défends en métamorphose et sortilège.

\- Pas comme un septième année, soupire-t-il.

\- Sans doute mieux que Fred ou George, je lui murmure.

Il déjeune peu. Je ne lui en veux pas. La matinée se passe étrangement. Tous les élèves baignent dans une effervescence et une excitation surnaturelle. J'ai vu la française, Agathe, amené un verre d'eau citronnée à Fleur qui avait du mal à respirer.

De l'eau citronnée.

Mais n'importe quoi.

Un peu plus tard, on nous invite à rejoindre les gradins. Les jumeaux s'approchent de Neville et moi.

\- Paris paris paris !

Je lève les yeux au ciel. George pose sa main sur ma taille et je relève un sourcil, me mordant la lèvre en me sentant frissonner.

\- Mmh ?

\- Tu veux faire un paris ?

\- Non, désolé. Je garde mon argent, je réponds en faisant la moue. Vous feriez bien d'en faire autant.

\- On fait comme on peut, répond Fred en haussant les épaules.

Je souris doucement. George me dit à l'oreille.

\- Tu es magnifique.

Je le regarde partir en rougissant et me racle la gorge en reposant mes yeux sur le terrain. Je remarque, dans les gradins des officiels, le regard de Mycroft. Je déglutis.

\- Vous êtes ensemble ? Me demande Neville.

\- Non, non..

J'inspire et lui souris.

Le terrain est remplis d'herbe et de rochers. Je fronce les sourcils, des créatures magiques. Mais lesquelles ? Griffons ? Sphynx ? Sombras ? Hyppogriffe ?

Mais bientôt, la tâche commence et je vois des dragons : immenses, impressionnant, majestueux. Je me crispe totalement. Le but est de récupérer un œuf en or qui leur donnera un indice pour la prochaine tâche. Je regarde les jumeaux du coin de l'œil, ravie qu'ils n'aient pas participés.

\- Ils sont tarés.., je murmure.

Diggory s'en sort assez bien. Mais je n'arrive pas à être dedans, j'ai l'impression d'être une femme dans la Rome Antique entrain de regarder un spectacle des arènes. Et la mort ne m'amuse pas assez pour me divertir de sa proximité.

Neville est dans le même état que moi. On regarde, le visage sérieux, les lèvres pincées dans une réplique parfaite de Minerva entrain d'émettre un commentaire acide pour Dean Thomas. Finalement, le dernier et le meilleur arrive : Harry. Je vois Mycroft sortir précipitamment, fronçant les sourcils. Il est accompagné d'un homme portant une cape noire.

Je me mords le poing et puis, je rends les armes.

\- Je ne peux pas regarder, Neville. Tiens moi au courant.

Je me bouche les oreilles et tourne le dos. J'entends des exclamations, puis un soulagement général et tourne lentement la tête pour voir qu'il a réussi à faire venir son éclair de feu. Il récupère l'œuf à l'aide de prouesses dignes de Krum lui-même. Je suis accrochée à la rambarde, la serrant tellement fort que j'ai peur de me briser un doigt.

Mais Harry réussit, le plus rapidement même. Et le dragon est arrêté. Je me laisse tomber sur les tribunes, mes jambes ne me soutenant plus.

\- Il était incroyable.., souffle Neville.

\- C'est vraiment un excellent sorcier.

Je me relève lentement et Hermione fond dans mes bras.

\- Tu as vu ? Tu as vu ce qu'il a fait ?!

\- J'ai vu Hermione, je souris doucement. Allez le voir, ça lui fera plaisir.

\- Viens Ron.

Ron hésite mais je le pousse doucement et finalement il suit Hermione en direction de Harry. Neville va voir Seamus et Dean. Je me dirige vers la sortie et deux bras se posent sur mes épaules. Je souris en coin.

\- Je vous manquais déjà ?

Les jumeaux haussent les épaules. Fred sourit.

\- Tu manquais à George.

\- Tu es une véritable balance, je m'amuse en sortant, me dirigeant vers le château. Votre frère est venu pour les dragons ?

\- Oui, on l'a déjà vu, me répond George.

\- Tant mieux.

\- Tu veux venir le saluer ?

\- J'ai autre chose en tête.

Illustrant mes propos, je me dirige vers la forêt où je vois le parapluie de Mycroft posé contre un arbre. Je pose mon index sur mes lèvres et leur fais signe de me suivre silencieusement. Je tente d'écouter la conversation. C'est entre Mycroft et un homme à la voix grave, un peu éraillé.

\- Tu ne peux pas aller la voir comme ça, lui dit Mycroft d'un ton agacé. Tu as quitté une enfant. Elle n'est plus qui elle était auparavant.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Réplique l'homme. Elle aussi a fait sa vie ?

\- Elle n'a pas arrêté de parler de toi. Elle commence seulement à se faire à l'idée.

Je fronce les sourcils.

\- Tu as peur ? Qu'elle te porte moins d'attention une fois que je serais là ? Elle l'apprendra d'une façon ou d'une autre, Mycroft.

\- Ne sois pas idiot, répond Mycroft et, je le devine, en roulant des yeux.

\- Elle m'a envoyée une lettre. Un certain Bill Weasley lui a parlé de moi. Je lui manque.

Je me crispe et attrape le poignet de George pour me soutenir, mon cœur fonctionne à toute allure mais j'ai également l'impression qu'il s'est arrêté.

\- Sherlock ? Je murmure d'une petite voix.

George a passé son bras autour de moi, lui et Fred me regardent avec inquiétude. Personne ne me répond mais doucement : Mycroft et l'homme arrivent. C'est Sherlock. Grand, brun, yeux bleus. Le regard plus calme, les rides un peu plus marquées qu'auparavant, les épaules plus bâties. Mais c'est lui, portant fièrement son trench coat.

\- Ton père est au courant de ça ? Me demande Sherlock en pointant le doigt vers George et moi.

Je me dégage des bras du Weasley et fonce dans ceux de Sherlock. Et, pour des raisons qui me dépassent, je fonds en larmes.

\- El ? M'appelle George.

\- Laissez nous, répond froidement Sherlock.

Ils s'éloignent lentement mais sûrement. Sherlock tapote le haut de mon crâne comme si j'étais un vulgaire chiot. Je finis par me reculer et essuie mes yeux.

\- Tu as reçu ma lettre ?

\- Oui. Mais l'affaire de Sirius Black n'était pas si compliquée, me répond-il avec arrogance.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué, je souffle en le regardant.

Il m'observe de haut en bas et puis, avec un petit sourire de dépit, il me dit :

\- Tu as grandis.

\- Je préfère.

Mycroft pousse un soupir de l'homme qui s'ennuie à mourir. Je regarde Sherlock et lui murmure.

\- Où étais-tu ?

\- Je chassais les sbires de Moriarty.

\- On avait besoin de toi, je soupire doucement.

\- Monsieur Holmes ? Appelle quelqu'un.

Peu après, Barty Croupton nous a rejoint. Il remarque mes yeux rouges et fronce les sourcils.

\- Tout se passe bien ?

\- A merveille, susurre Mycroft. Je vous suis, Bartémius.

Il se tourne vers son frère.

\- Dix minutes.

Je regarde Sherlock.

\- Ecoute, je ne vais pas parler expériences sociales ou te raconter mes différentes aventures. On est là pour du concret. Lucius Malefoy m'a dit que ce serait idiot qu'il arrive quelque chose à Papa.. Sachant que j'ai enfoncé mon poing dans le nez dans son fils, il veut peut être se venger. Ensuite.. Quelqu'un a mit le nom de H..

\- Je sais, me coupe Sherlock.

Je pousse un grognement de mécontentement.

\- Mycroft avait déjà rencontré Fol Œil auparavant, me dit-il. Il m'a dit qu'il était différent. Il a peut être vieillis, mais tu devrais garder un œil là-dessus.

Sherlock inspire et ajoute.

\- Vous êtes ensemble ?

Je me crispe.

\- Fol Œil et moi ? Je demande, faisant l'abrutie. Bien sûr que non.

\- Le rouquin et toi.

\- Non.

\- Tant mieux.

Je pousse un grognement de rage.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire qu'on soit ensemble ?

\- Il te distraiera, et dans le pire des cas te fera souffrir.

\- Papa a une petite amie.

Sherlock grogne et regarde ailleurs.

\- Je sais.

Johnock.

\- Elle est cool, tu t'entendras bien avec. Je n'ai passé qu'un mois avec elle mais elle était vraiment sympa.

Je me crispe soudainement, les informations atteignant finalement mon cerveau.

\- Mycroft savait que tu étais en vie, hein ?

Il hoche la tête.

\- Molly aussi, me précise-t-il.

\- Connasse.

Il ne dit rien mais fronce les sourcils devant l'insulte. Oh, fais pas ta prude Sherly.

\- Je n'en reviens pas que tu nous aies fais ça.. Pourquoi ? On était pas assez bien ? On méritait de souffrir ?

Sherlock me regarde et se crispe, mal à l'aise.

\- Elizabeth ne dis pas des idioties..

\- Pardon de ne pas comprendre.

\- Un minimum de gens devait être au courant.

J'hoche la tête, comprenant bien et lui souris.

\- Pas de problème. Juste.. Je ne suis pas ingrate au point de t'en vouloir d'être en vie. Ce qui est fait est fait. Mais.. Ca fait deux ans que tout ce que je fais, je le fais pour te rendre fier. Si Mycroft est comme mon oncle, tu es bien plus que ça. Je.. Suis tellement soulagée que tu sois en vie Sherlock.

Je déglutis et détourne le regard. Sherlock m'observe et pose doucement sa main sur mon épaule qu'il serre doucement. Je souris, j'imagine qu'il veut me dire que je lui ai manqué.

On rejoint Mycroft, pendant que je lui parle de l'incident de la coupe du monde de quidditch. Il écoute avec attention.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 : High School Musical à Poudlard**

* * *

Sherlock s'arrête près de Mycroft et Barty. Je remarque que je suis attendue par George. J'inspire et me tourne lentement vers Sherlock.

\- On ne se verra plus avant juillet ?

\- En effet.

J'hoche la tête et regarde ailleurs. Sherlock racle la gorge et je lève aussitôt les yeux dans sa direction.

\- Je compte sur toi pour m'envoyer des lettres sur ce tournois.

Je souris un peu plus mais hoche la tête et quitte les Holmes avant de rejoindre George. Il m'observe en fronçant les sourcils. C'est étrange de le voir si sérieux.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, désolé, je souris doucement. J'étais.. Tellement heureuse de le voir. Où est Fred ?

\- A la cuisine, pour préparer ce qu'il faut pour fêter la victoire de Harry.

\- Tu devrais le rejoindre, je souris.

\- D'abord on discute. Qui est-il ?

J'inspire et lève les yeux vers lui.

\- J'ai vécu avec ma mère pendant neuf ans. Uniquement elle. Elle est morte dans un accident de voiture quand j'avais neuf ans, je suis partie vivre chez mon père. A l'époque il vivait avec Sherlock Holmes, détective consultant. En gros c'est comme un détective privé mais que la police moldue consulte. Mon père s'est bien occupé de moi. Sherlock lui.. M'a traité comme si j'allais bien. Il est infect, impoli et cynique. Mais il l'est avec tout le monde. Lui et Mycroft, son grand frère, étaient les seuls à ne pas me traiter avec des pincettes. C'est l'une des choses qui m'a le plus aidé à aller mieux.

J'inspire et me masse la nuque.

\- Sherlock et moi on a une relation étrange. On est moins fusionnel que Papa et lui peuvent l'être mais on est très complice. On se comprend. En première et deuxième année, on se parlait beaucoup.

Je ris doucement et lève les yeux vers George qui m'écoute avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- Il était tellement déçu quand il a su que j'avais un béguin pour un beau brun sportif.

\- Il n'est pas si beau, contredit George.

Je ris un peu plus et serre doucement sa main. Il arque un sourcil, surpris et la serre également. Je continue.

\- En deuxième année, on m'a annoncé qu'il s'était suicidé. Il s'avère qu'il n'a fait ça que pour tuer le réseau du criminel moldu n°1 : James Moriarty. Et.. Tu sais.. Ca fait deux ans que tout ce que je fais, j'essaye de le faire en gardant Sherlock en tête en voulant le rendre fier. Que ce soit en faisant mes espèces de déduction, ou en répondant aux gens. C'est souvent mon Sherlock intérieur.

George fronce les sourcils.

\- Tu veux dire que c'est ton Sherlock intérieur qui me plaît ?

Je le regarde et sourit doucement.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis.

\- J'espère bien.

On arrive dans la salle commune. Il va rejoindre son frère et je vais discuter avec Seamus et Dean. Quand Harry entre, je lui fais un signe de main en souriant et lève mon pouce dans sa direction. J'aperçois Neville.

\- Neville !

Je le rejoins à grands pas.

\- Oui ?

\- Sherlock ? Tu te souviens ?!

\- Un peu..

\- Il est en vie !

\- ..pardon ?

Il me regarde sans comprendre.

\- C'était un faux suicide ! Il est en vie ! Il était là !

Mais je suis interrompue par un bruit effroyable : un espèce de cri semblable à une mandragore. Tout le monde bouche ses oreilles jusqu'à que Harry ferme cet effroyable œuf. Fred nous propose des crèmes caramels, et je plisse les yeux, les refusant. Neville en prend une avec plaisir. Ensuite, j'entends Fred se disputer avec Hermione.

\- Ne leur mets pas en tête de faire grève ou de réclamer un salaire ! Tu les empêcherais de travailler !

\- Mais tu t'entends ? Je réponds en arquant un sourcil. Tu te sens si puissant quand les elfes se plient en quatre pour te faire plaisir ?

\- Ils aiment ça, dis lui George !

\- Elizabeth, ils apprécient nous faire plaisir, me dit George, l'air conciliant.

\- Je suis sûre que si tu leur demandais, il apprécierait même se couper les dogits, ça ne veut pas dire que c'est une bonne chose ou que ça leur fait du bien.

Ils roulent des yeux

\- Tu exagères.

Je veux continuer mais j'entends des éclats de rire. Je vois Neville en canaris, pleins de plume jaune. Je me crispe, je ne veux pas qu'on se moque. Mais je vois que ses yeux ont l'air rieur, soulagée je ris doucement et, une fois redevenu humain, Neville rit à son tour.

\- Crème canari, sourit Fred. Sept mornilles pièces, une affaire !

Je lève les yeux au ciel et vais m'asseoir avec Hermione, une bière à la main. Elle m'explique dans un souffle et à toute vitesse que Viktor Krum lui a demandé de l'aide en sortilège. Terriblement heureuse pour elle, je lui pose pleins de question. Elle m'explique que malgré le fait qu'il a toujours l'air ronchon, il est très gentil et même timide.

Quand je vais me coucher, je sens qu'on m'attrape par la main. Je finis contre le torse de George et observe son grain de beauté près de la pomme d'Adam avec une curiosité.. Avec certaines arrières pensées. Il a bu plus que moi et a les yeux brillants.

Je souris et le regarde.

\- Elizabeth.. Tu n'es pas "une" de plus.. Tu es déjà la seule qui arrive à me différencier de Fred.

\- Vous êtes deux personnes différentes.

\- Oui .. mais physiquement les gens ont du mal à nous reconnaître, explique-t-il comme si je n'avais pas compris la première fois.

\- Tu devrais aller dormir, George.

\- J'ai besoin d'un bonne nuit, dit-il en faisant la moue.

J'éclate de rire et embrasse sa joue. Il pose sa main sur ma taille pour m'attirer contre lui mais je me dégage avant.

\- Ne va pas trop vite, je susurre.

\- Je pensais que tu avais déjà eu un petit ami..

Il fronce les sourcils, sans comprendre.

\- J'ai déjà embrassé. Mais.. Non. Pas de petit ami.

\- Oh.. Très bien. Tant mieux, sourit-il.

Je remonte doucement dans mon dortoir et inspire, me massant la nuque. Ca sort tout droit de nulle part, mais le retour de Sherlock, la survie de Harry, mes amis, Papa heureux et maintenant George, je crois que je suis heureuse comme je ne l'ai jamais été.

OoOOoo

Quelques jours plus tard, les Gryffondors de la quatrième à la septième année ont réunion dans la salle de métamorphose qui, pour l'occasion a été dégagé. Minerva nous annonce qu'il y aura un bal de Noël et que, pour l'honneur de Poudlard, elle va nous apprendre à danser. Pendant son petit discours, Rusard installe un vieux tourne-disque. Alors qu'elle annonce l'apprentissage de la danse, les garçons pour la plupart (sauf Neville) s'enfonçent dans leur siège et les filles, pour la plupart, (sauf moi) se réjouissent.

Je me crispe totalement.

C'est alors que, pour montrer l'exemple, Minerva attrape Ron par la main et se met à lui montrer la danse. Je ris doucement et aperçois dans le fond, Fred, George et Lee Jordan qui se moquent en imitant la danse.

Elle nous invite à faire de même. Les filles se lèvent évidemment, sauf moi. Dans les garçons, tous restent immobiles. Mais, au bout de quelques secondes, Neville se lève courageusement. Je m'apprête à le rejoindre mais Hermione est déjà auprès de lui. Je grogne.

Mon meilleur ami.

Mais évidemment, le Weasley m'attrape par la main en souriant.

\- Comme si j'allais te laisser toute seule.

\- Je ne sais pas danser, George.

\- Parfait, j'aurais l'air d'être doué.

Il sourit. C'est un sacré menteur, il se débrouille très bien. Alors que moi je regarde vers le sol, concentrée vers nos pieds et je dois faire un effort de réflexion à chaque pas.

\- Tu mettras une robe, pour le bal ?

\- J'imagine que oui, pourquoi ?

\- Curiosité.

Je souris en coin.

\- J'ai mes exigences, Weasley. Il va falloir une invitation en bonne et due forme.

\- Voyez vous ça. Je t'ignorais à cheval sur les règles, Watson.

\- Certaines plus que d'autres.

Il se recule, la danse se terminant et fait une légère révérence.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Je le ferais en bonne et due forme. Telle que Miss le souhaite.

Je souris doucement et réponds à sa révérence.

\- Quel gentleman.

OoOOoo

Les semaines passent avant le bal. J'ai réussi à convaincre Neville d'inviter une Ginny qui rougissait de bonheur. Ils vont au bal ensemble et je mentirais si je disais que ça ne me comble pas de joie. George, quant à lui, ne m'a toujours pas invité.

Je vais en étude, accompagnée de Hermione qui a un sourire stupide affiché sur le visage.

\- Hermione.

\- Mmh ?

\- Qui t'as invité ?

\- Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Je ne suis pas dupe.

\- Hermione tu as la même tête que moi après que George m'ait embrassé la joue.

Elle se mord la lèvre et se tourne vers moi.

\- Viktor.. Krum. Il m'a proposé d'aller au bal avec lui.

\- Tu as dis oui ?

\- Bien sûr !

\- Hermione c'est génial !

\- Et toi, George ?

Je me crispe. Elle me regarde et me frotte l'épaule.

\- Il va t'inviter, j'en suis sûre.

Sur cette discussion de copines, nous allons dans la salle d'étude, dirigée par Rogue. Pendant que je travaille sur mon arithmancie, Ron se plaint de son absence de cavalière. Rogue lui frappe l'arrière du crâne une première fois.

\- Au moins.. Neville aussi.., sourit Ron.

Je me crispe totalement.

\- Neville a une cavalière, abruti. Il sait danser et parler à une fille sans avoir l'air d'un parfait demeuré.

Harry et Ron se crispent, se taisant, l'air penaud.

Fred fait passer un mot à Ron disant "dépêche toi où il ne restera plus que les moches". Je lève les yeux au ciel et regarde George du coin de l'œil qui ne me regarde pas. Ron lui demande avec qui il y va. Et dans l'instant, Fred propose à Angelina de l'accompagner. Elle accepte. Je pince les lèvres et baisse la tête.

Humiliant. Le bal est dans une semaine. Je vais finir par accepter n'importe qui. Peut être que George a déjà une invitée. Il s'entend bien avec Katie Bell, ils font du quidditch ensemble après tout. Ce n'est pas grave. C'est alors que Ron se tourne vers Hermione.

\- Hermione.. Tu es une fille..

Quel abruti.

\- Bien vu, Ronald.

Rogue lui frappe l'arrière de la tête, une deuxième fois.

Ron regarde Hermione en faisant la moue.

\- C'est triste une fille qui va au bal seule..

Je me crispe et baisse la tête, reprenant le travail. Hermione serre les dents.

\- Je n'irais pas seule parce que.. Crois le non, quelqu'un m'a invité au bal.

Elle va rendre son travail à rogue et reviens récupérer ses affaires en posant sa conclusion :

\- Et j'ai dis oui.

Elle s'en va à grands pas. Ron se tourne vers moi.

\- Et toi Elizabeth ? On ne sera pas obligé de danser, me sourit-il.

George se lève lentement et vient s'asseoir près de moi.

\- Elle vient avec moi, répond George du tac au tac.

il veut prendre ma main mais je la dégage et me tourne vers lui.

\- Tu ne m'as pas invité.

\- Elizabeth Watson, me ferais-tu l'honneur de m'accompagner au bal de Noël ? Exagère-t-il.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et il sourit, murmurant :

\- s'il te plaît... El ?

Il glisse ses lèvres sur mes joues, une seconde, je rougis mais grogne :

\- Très bien.

Je me tourne vers Harry et Ron qui nous regardent, bouche bée.

\- Désolé, j'ai un cavalier.

George attrape ma main et glisse ses doigts entre les miens en la serrant doucement.

\- Watson, Weasley, menace froidement Rogue.

Nous nous décalons aussitôt mais j'aperçois l'arquement de sourcil de Severus. Il s'y attendait pas à celle là.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15 : l'OTP**

 **Merci pour vos reviews ! Si vous avez des remarques, suggestions, questions ou autre messages qui nécessitent une réponse, je vous invite à m'envoyer un mp pour une réponse!**

* * *

Entre le moment où George m'a invité et le bal, il s'est passé plusieurs choses. D'abord, j'ai parlé un peu avec Ginny qui était flattée que je lui en parle mais qui m'a dit que je faisais ce que je voulais (et qu'elle me donnait son approbation). Ensuite, Ginny, Hermione et moi avons commandé nos robes et accessoires. Ginny avait un budget plus limité, mon père m'a envoyé de l'argent avec pour mot "Tu seras la plus belle". Mignon mais gênant. C'était aussi mon cadeau de Noël. Sherlock m'a envoyé une lettre comme cadeau, m'expliquant que Papa faisait la gueule.

Et Papa ne m'a pas parlé du retour de Sherly. J'imagine que le pauvre vieux veut me ménager. D'habitude Noël m'agace mais pour le coup, j'aurais aimé le passer en famille. Pouvoir râler avec Sherlock sur les traditions ridicules, goûter les différents thés de Miss Hudson (et argumenter sur les différences gustatives entre le thé noir de Chine et le thé noir d'Inde). J'imagine qu'on doit faire avec. J'ai reçu mes cadeaux en avance car le bal est le jour du réveillon.

Enfin, Ron a invité Fleur Delacour qui lui a donné un râteau si violent qu'on a failli dû lui apporter un antidouleur.

Ah, et le survivant et Ron vont au bal avec les sœurs Patil. Parvati n'arrête pas de s'en vanter auprès de Lavande. Hermione et moi sourions doucement, très fière de nos cavaliers.

\- Et vous les filles ? Avec qui ? Neville et un bouquin ? Se moque Lavande.

J'arque un sourcil, faisant la moue.

\- Bien sûr que non. Hermione y va avec Denis Crivey, le frère de Colin.

Hermione parvient à retenir son fou rire et hoche la tête. Nos deux colocataires nous regardent d'un air horrifié.

Nous nous préparons. Hermione et moi arrivons mutuellement à nous dompter nos cheveux, si elle les relève sur sa nuque, à l'aide de jolies pinces, je laisse les miens lâcher. Pour le maquillage, je m'en charge. Je n'ai pas regardé tous ces tutos pour rien.

\- J'ignorais que tu avais tant de maquillage.. Et de rouges à lèvres..

\- Je n'en mets pas souvent, je reconnais. Mais il suffit de porter un joli rouge à lèvres pour que les gens soient persuadés que tu sais bien te maquiller. Où va t'attendre ton cavalier ?

\- Dans le hall, et toi ?

\- Je pense aussi.

Finalement, nous nous observons. Je souris.

\- Hermione.. Tu es superbe..

Et c'est vrai. Elle porte une robe d'un bleu pervenche, elle porte un joli bracelet assortit, des légers escarpins. J'ai mis un fard à paupière léger, j'ai mis du blush et je lui ai prêté un gloss rosé. Elle me sourit.

\- Toi aussi, Elizabeth.. Ca fait bizarre..

Je me tourne pour me voir. Je porte une robe bleu marine très près du corps, et avec une légère traîne. Le buste est décoré d'ornements dorés et le col se croise autour de mon cou, dégageant mes épaules. Ah, et il y a un dos nu. Ginny a choisit ma robe. Je n'aurais jamais choisis une telle chose. Elle m'a dit que c'était la seule condition qu'elle posait pour me laisser l'autorisation de sortir avec George.

Mes cheveux sont lisses, je porte du fard à paupière doré qui, je le crois, me va bien et un rouge à lèvre rouge foncé. J'inspire et la regarde.

\- On y va ? On a déjà dix minutes de retard..

\- Ma mère m'a dit qu'on devait se faire désirer, me répond-elle. Tu penses que c'est mal ?

\- Je pense que ni Harry ni Ron ne vont te reconnaître, je souris.

On finit par sortir. A l'heure qu'il est, la salle commune est vide. Marchant comme des chevreaux qui viennent de naître dans les escaliers, ça nous permet de nous faire désirer encore plus. Je souris à Hermione.

\- Vas-y. Ton entrée doit être exceptionnelle.

Elle y va. Au bout de deux minutes, j'arrive dans le hall moi aussi. George me tourne le dos. Il porte un costume sorcier chic, un peu usé mais très beau. J'imagine qu'il a appartenu à ses frères auparavant, mais franchement je m'en fiche. Je me racle la gorge et tapote doucement son épaule. Il se tourne vers moi et..

Je n'aurais jamais cru avoir la chance de voir George Weasley aussi étonné et, même, impressionné. Il me regarde de haut en bas longuement, puis me tend doucement son bras.

\- Tu es magnifique, Elizabeth, me dit-il avec un sérieux qui me surprend.

\- Tu es très beau aussi, George, je réponds sur le même ton.

Il me sourit. Je prends son bras avec plaisir et le rejoins dans la grande salle où les champions ont déjà commencé à danser.

\- Tu as vu Hermione ? Je lui demande à voix basse. Elle est magnifique.

Il fait la moue.

\- Tu es beaucoup plus belle.

Je souris et lève les yeux vers lui.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de me flatter tu sais..

\- Comment ça ?

\- Pour me plaire, j'explique. Tu n'as pas besoin de me flatter.

Il me regarde et me sourit, me répondant tout simplement :

\- Je le sais déjà, ça.

J'aperçois près des professeurs, Mycroft. Il est en compagnie de Percy Weasley (Barty n'est pas là). Je ne sais pas qui entre Percy et Mycroft a l'air le plus méprisant. Mais je sais que ça m'importe peu.

Il y a un repas, des tables rondes ont été installée. George m'emmène à la table où est son frère avec Angelina, et Lee avec Katie Bell. Ils sont tous plus vieux que moi mais ça se passe plutôt bien. Je connais bien les jumeaux et Lee Jordan, et Angelina et Katie sont adorables.

Ensuite, nous retournons danser. D'abord, c'est la danse officielle. Je vois Dumbledore et McGo danser ensemble et souris doucement. George me serre de plus en plus contre lui. Je souris doucement. Il me murmure à l'oreille :

\- Tu te souviens de la fois où tu as parlé que tu avais préféré entre Fred et moi..

\- Tu ne penses quand même pas que c'est toi ?je demande, outrée et pince sans rire.

Il me fixe, me prenant d'abord au mot, puis roule des yeux en souriant. Je vois Mycroft de loin qui nous fixe, si il pense que je vais aller le saluer, il se fourre le doigt dans l'œil et jusqu'à l'os. Je souris doucement à George.

\- Bien sûr que c'est toi.

\- Mais est-ce que c'est moi.. Depuis que je suis clair dans le fait que je m'intéresse à toi ou avant ?

Je fronce les sourcils.

\- Et bien.. Je te trouvais.. Plus intrigant. Tu es moins.. Je veux dire, tu l'es énormément, mais tu restes moins tête fonçante que ton frère. Et que veux-tu dire par "clair" ?

\- Elizabeth.. Tu ne pensais pas m'avoir plu du jour au lendemain ? Me sourit-il.

\- Mais je.. Quand ? Pourquoi ?

\- Une chose à la fois, me sourit-il.

Un peu plus tard, il va nous chercher à boire. Je le regarde faire en me mordant la lèvre.

\- Tu es ridicule, dit une voix froide derrière moi.

Je soupire et me tourne pour faire face à Mycroft.

\- Ecoutez, c'est trop tard, je l'aime beaucoup. Vous pouvez continuer de vous plaindre, de me dire que c'est une mauvaise idée mais ça ne changera rien à mes sentiments et c'est tant mieux parce que je ne veux pas que ça arrive. Soit vous êtes heureux pour moi soit vous gardez votre mauvaise humeur pour vous.

J'inspire profondément.

\- Comment me va la robe ?

\- Ton père serait ravi, répond-il, presque dégoûté.

George me rejoint et regarde Mycroft.

\- Tiens, le revoilà.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? Demande Mycroft, outré.

\- Écoutez, je ne tolère pas qu'on soit grossier avec moi. Peu importe qui vous êtes, vous êtes impoli. Donc maintenant, laissez moi tranquille avec Elizabeth. Vous la verrez plus tard.

Je souris doucement et prends George par la main, m'éloignant. Je peux voir Neville danser avec Ginny au loin, il danse vraiment bien. Je prends le verre que George me tend et lui souris.

\- A nos femmes, à nos chevaux, et à ceux qui les montent !

Éclatant d'un rire amusé, il répète et boit sa boisson d'une traite. Je l'imite et nous regardons les gens.

Je vais certainement "conclure" avec George ce soir. C'est terriblement clichée t tristement digne d'un film pour lycéen. Mais j'en meurs d'envie. Ca fait un mois et demi qu'on se tourne autour et je commence à en avoir marre. Tant pis si c'est cliché, tant que ça me rend heureuse.. Non ?

La soirée poursuit son cours, les Bizarr' Sisters arrivant sur scène. Ils jouent des choses très rock. George me prend par la main sur la piste de danse. J'éclate de rire.

\- George je ne sais pas danser..

\- Les gens s'en fichent, El.. Ils ne te regardent pas. Je te regarde, et je danse aussi mal, s'amuse-t-il.

\- Tu mens, tu danses très bien.

Il me fait un clin d'œil en souriant. Nous nous mettons à trémousser. Il rit doucement mais me fait tourner sur moi même, me rattrapant quand je manque de tomber à cause de mes chaussures. Plus loin, je peux voir Hermione avec un sourire éblouissant. Je lui souris et elle me fait un signe de main.

\- Avec Viktor Krum.., sourit George.

\- Ne sois pas jaloux.

\- Pas mon genre..

Il aperçoit Verpey au loin. Je lui souris.

\- -Rejoins Fred et va lui parler, je peux attendre.

Il fronce les sourcils.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Certaine.

En l'attendant, je vais m'asseoir près de Harry et Ron.

\- Où sont vos cavalières ?

Harry hausse les épaules et Ron grogne. Harry me regarde.

\- Alors comme ça.. Tu sors avec George ?

\- Non.. Enfin.. Pas encore..

Percy arrive, se plaignant des jumeaux qui embêtent Verpey. Je me tais à propos du paris mais quand Verpey se débarrasse des jumeaux et se dirige vers nous, je le fusille du regard. Je retrouve George qui fronce les sourcils

\- Ca s'est mal passé ?

\- Pas aussi bien que l'on aurait voulu, soupire-t-il.

Soudain, la musique change et devient très douce, un slow. Je rougis, je meurs d'envie.. Je crois.. De le danser avec George. Mais si il ne veut pas il ne faut pas que ça ait l'air trop.. Enfin.. De trop m'affecter.

Mais George s'en fiche. Il me prend par la main, passe son bras autour de ma taille et me blottit contre lui. Je souris et l'observe, glissant doucement ma main dans ses cheveux roux. Il me regarde sans un mot, impassible.

\- On dirait un film.., je souffle.

\- Pardon ?

\- Une histoire, je rectifie. Une histoire pour adolescent.

Il fronce les sourcils puis hausse les épaules.

\- Tant que c'est une belle histoire..

Cliché/10

Comme pour illustrer ses paroles, il caresse doucement mon dos nu avec son pouce. Je frissonne et me colle à lui, lui demandant dans un murmure.

\- George..

\- Mmh ?

\- Embrasse moi.

George me regarde et sourit, posant doucement sa main (qui est immense) sur ma joue.

\- Tu es sûre ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel, posant mes mains sur le haut de son torse et pose moi-même mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je le sens sourire contre celles-ci, répondant au baiser en me serrant un peu plus contre lui. J'entends quelqu'un siffler derrière nous. Nous nous interrompons et apercevons Fred qui lève son pouce dans notre direction.

Je ris doucement. George baisse les yeux vers moi et embrasse ma joue avant de reprendre la danse. Je me blottis contre lui, posant ma joue sur son épaule et fermant les yeux. Nous dansons longtemps. Assez pour que je le supplie d'arrêter, ayant besoin d'enlever mes chaussures. Il prend doucement ma main et me ramène à la salle commune.

\- Joyeux Noël, Elizabeth, me murmure-t-il quand nous remontons les escaliers.

Je le regarde et souris.

\- Joyeux Noël à toi aussi.. Est-ce qu'on est.. Ensemble ?

Est-ce qu'on est sensé poser la question ?

Il tourne la tête vers moi et embrasse doucement ma joue, me serrant contre lui.

\- J'y compte bien.

Nous arrivons devant le portrait. J'inspire et m'apprête à dire le mot de passe. George attrape mon menton et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, m'embrassant avec une expérience qui me fait me poser des questions. Mais il capture ma lèvre inférieure entre les siennes, l'embrassant avec une douceur qui me fait frissonner de la tête aux pieds. J'attrape son col et me blottit contre lui, soupirant contre ses lèvres le mot de passe.

\- Fariboles..

\- La prochaine fois tu n'auras qu'à m'inviter parce que tu en as envie et non parce que je suis ton dernier choix ! S'exclame Hermione de la salle commune.

Nous sursautons. Ron regarde Hermione remonter dans le dortoir mais Harry nous fixe, bouche bée. Je souris doucement et lève les yeux vers George.

\- Notre charme a détruit le survivant.

\- Plus fort que Voldemort, me sourit-il.

\- Je vais y aller.. Hermione a besoin de moi.

\- Bonne nuit, Elizabeth.

\- Elle le sera.. Toi aussi, George.

Je serre doucement sa main puis remonte dans le dortoir, ignorant Harry et Ron. Hermione pleure dans son lit. Je m'assois sur le côté et frotte son dos.

\- Tu dois te démaquiller..

\- Il est tellement idiot ! Dit-elle, rageant.

\- Il n'a aucune notion de tact. Il était mort de jalousie...

\- Il ne veut pas l'admettre.

\- La fierté stupide d'un Gryffondor, je réponds.

Elle accepte que j'aille chercher le démaquillant puis me regarde avant de sourire, se relevant.

\- Tu as embrassé George ?

\- Quoi ?! Mais..

\- Tu n'as plus de rouge à lèvre !

Je rougis et souris.

\- Mmh..

\- Vous êtes ensemble ?!

\- Je pense bien..

Elle pousse un petit cri et me serre contre elle. On se met ensuite en pyjama et on discute une bonne aprtie de la nuit.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16: en fight avec Miss Platine**

* * *

Le lendemain, je me délecte de la possibilité de faire la grasse matinée à Poudlard, chance beaucoup trop rare. Quand je me tire hors du lit, il est 13h. Je baille en m'étirant, enfile mes vêtements moldus et vais voir dans la grande salle. Voir les visages froissés, les regards à moitié éveillé et les cheveux explosés.. ça me fait déjà sourire.

Evidemment, elle est pleine. Je plisse les yeux, mon livre sur le bras et vais m'asseoir dans un coin. J'ai commencé l'autobiographie de Mandela. Un mec qui se fait emprisonner 27 ans.. J'en discuterais avec Sirius.

Une sixième année se penche vers moi.

\- Tu es vraiment avec Fred Weasley ?

Je me crispe totalement et lève lentement la tête vers elle.

\- Avec George.

\- Oh.. Mais bon il se ressemble tellement, j'imagine que l'un c'est comme l'autre.

\- J'imagine que tu ressembles à tes parents mais j'imagine que tu ne voudrais pas que ton petit ami se trompe de trou, je siffle froidement en fermant mon livre avant d'aller m'installer dans la bibliothèque.

J'ai honte de ma répartie, franchement j'ai déjà fais mieux.

Quelle idiote. Et par sa faute, j'ai le ventre vide. Je peux tenir encore quelques heures sans manger mais ensuite je vais devenir d'humeur horrible..

Pire que d'habitude.

Je lis une bonne heure et vais dans le parc qui est sous la neige. Je souris doucement et observe l'immense étendue de blanc qui n'attend qu'à être bousillé par des pieds. Je faisais souvent des bonhommes de neige quand j'étais avec ma mère. Je n'en faisais pas avec elle, mais elle me regardait. Et le premier hiver que j'ai passé avec Papa, il m'a traîné à Hyde Park, tôt le matin pour éviter la foule, et nous avons fait des bonhommes de neige.

C'était bien. Il était tellement attentif à ces moments là. Remarquez, j'en avais bien. Et je suis bien heureuse de ne plus être dans l'état où j'étais à ce moment là. Mais j'ai tellement eu de chances d'avoir quelqu'un aussi attentif que lui.

Je me dis que je suis beaucoup plus niaise que la plupart des élèves ici, j'ai l'impression que tout le monde vit très bien la distance avec leur parent. Et, Papa n'était pas si présent. Mais je déteste changer mes habitudes. Le temps que je prenne mes habitudes à Poudlard, je dois retrouver celles de la maison.

Et je ne me sens pas vraiment sorcière. J'ai l'impression d'être une moldue en stage d'observation à Poudlard.

Je sors de ma réflexion et me mets à construire un bonhomme de neige. Je croise Luna Lovegood, je lui souris.

\- Tu veux m'aider ?

\- Avec mon père, on fait des boursoufs de neige, m'explique-t-elle.

\- Tu m'aides à terminer mon bonhomme et on fait ce que tu veux, je souris. Et avec ta mère ?

\- Elle est morte. Quand j'étais petite, m'explique-t-elle tranquillement en m'aidant à terminer ce bonhomme.

Je fronce les sourcils et lève les yeux vers elle.

\- Moi aussi. Enfin.. J'avais neuf ans.

Elle me regarde et me sourit avec douceur.

\- Elle te manque aussi, j'imagine.

\- Beaucoup.

On continue de parler, elle m'explique certaines choses sur le monde magique. Notamment que son père, Xenophilius Lovegood, est rédacteur en chef du chicaneur. J'hésite puis pense à la gazette qui n'est qu'un ramassis de bêtises et, de toute façon, est assez facile à se procurer gratuitement.

\- Abonne moi. Je te donne l'argent demain.

\- Vraiment ? Sourit-elle.

\- Vraiment.

Nous terminons nos œuvres d'art. Quand je reviens au château, je percute un Neville qui a l'air tout agité.

\- Tu as embrassé George ?!

\- ...Oui.

\- Vous êtes ensemble ?!

\- …Oui.

Il fronce les sourcils et hoche la tête.

\- Oh je comprends.. Du coup comment on fait ? Demande-t-il.

\- Comment on fait ? Comment on fait quoi ?

\- Tu passes ton temps libre avec et quand il est occupé, on reste ensemble ?

Je me crispe totalement et le regarde.

\- Neville voyons.. C'est tout comme avant. George et moi on est ami avant tout. Toi tu es mon meilleur ami. George et moi on est ami.. Avec des clauses de relation physique en plus. Mais pour l'instant rien ne change.

\- "Pour l'instant" ? Répète Neville en arquant un sourcil.

Je lève les yeux au ciel en claquant la langue avec agacement.

\- Je ne sais pas comment ni jusqu'où ça va avancer, on verra. En attendant, tu dois simplement te dire que rien ne change.

Il hoche la tête avec septicisme.

\- C'était comment ?

\- Neville, crois moi, tu ne veux pas m'entendre parler comme une midinette.

Il fronce les sourcils puis me l'accorde :

\- Tu dois avoir raison.

On va dans la salle commune. Les jumeaux sont entrain de vendre leur bonbon à deux deuxièmes années qui ont l'air très intéressé. La salle commune est d'un calme inquiétant, Harry, Ron et Hermione discutent dans un coin. Elle a de nouveau ses cheveux en broussaille, les miens ont tenu le coup et restent un peu lisse. Elle semble s'être réconcilié avec Ron.

\- Tout va bien ?

Ron se tourne vers moi, regarde les jumeaux, me regarde en fronçant les sourcils, puis regarde les jumeaux en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu vas t'en remettre, Ronald.

\- T'étais pas amoureuse de Dubois ?

\- Si je deviens maître diabolique du monde, c'est ta tête qui décorera la grille de mon château.

Harry rit doucement. Hermione sourit et me regarde en faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Tu ne vas pas lui dire bonjour?

\- Ronald, j'ai vraiment l'air du genre de fille qui se languit de son petit ami quand elle ne le voit pas pendant deux heures ?

Petit ami.

Etrange étrange.

\- Malheureusement pour toi, c'est mon cas, réplique quelqu'un derrière moi.

Je me tourne sur moi-même. George me sourit et m'embrasse doucement la joue, glissant sa main sur ma taille.

\- Une idiote m'a dit que sortir avec moi c'était comme sortir avec Fred.

\- Elle a tout faux, dit Fred à proximité. C'est beaucoup mieux de sortir avec moi.

\- J'en doute très sérieusement.

\- Ne parle pas comme ça à ton beau frère.

Je roule des yeux.

\- Tout de suite les grands mots.

\- Mrs Weasley, un peu de tenue, continue-t-il.

Je souris, et pouffe malgré moi et regarde George.

\- Fier de ton effet ?

\- J'ai croisé Malefoy, il m'a dit que tu avais un "truc" pour les sangs purs.

Hermione glousse derrière moi et je lui donne un coup de pied à l'aveugle.

\- Dubois était sang pur, je fais remarquer.

\- Tu dois avoir raison.

Nous nous séparons sur cette conclusion. Je fusille du regard Hermione et vais dans le dortoir.

OoOOoo

Le premier jour de la rentrée arrive. Est-ce que George et moi nous nous affichons ? Pas particulièrement, parfois au banquet il me fait un clin d'œil. Mais les seules fois où il est vraiment tactile c'est dans la salle commune. C'est tant mieux.

\- Bien qu'une fois nous avons croisé Minerva, on discutait dans le couloir et il avait prit ma main. Elle nous a regardé un regard horrifié.

\- Tout va bien, professeur ? J'ai souris.

\- Vous.. Vous.. Oh..

Elle nous avait regardé et a pointé son doigt sur nous.

\- Pas d'enfants. Je n'aurais pas la force.

J'avais rougis et George avait éclaté de rire.

C'était le seul incident notable. Faut dire que ça fait à peine une dizaine de jours. Sinon, rien n'a vraiment changé. Je continue de passer mon temps avec Londubat. Et c'est très bien comme ça. D'ailleurs, je l'attends de son cours de soin aux créatures magiques.

Il arrive, en compagnie de Dean, Seamus et ils tiennent la gazette du sorcier.

\- Tu as lu l'article dans la gazette ?

\- Non, mais je vais me faire un plaisir.

Je prends le journal et parcours l'article. L'article décrit Hagrid comme un monstre assoiffé de sang, menant une campagne d'intimidation et surtout, mentionne le fait qu'il est un demi géant. Drago Malefoy a participé à l'interview.

Je le vois revenir du cours aussi, je ne suis pas une amie proche de hagrid. Mais ce traitement injuste met en péril la passion de Hagrid. Et plus que la plupart des professeurs, c'est le seul qui cherche à passionner ses élèves avec sa propre passion. Et surtout, ça me rappelle douloureusement la démission de Lupin.

Je lance le journal au sol et sors ma baguette.

\- Malefoy ! J'aboie.

\- Tiens, Watson, sourit-il. Tu as lu l'article ? Comment as-tu trouvé mon passage ?

\- J'en sais rien. Je comptais le faire lire à Maugrey, tu penses que ça va lui plaire ? Je susurre.

Il se crispe et me regarde avec mépris.

\- Tu te caches derrière Maugrey ?

\- Et toi derrière ton papounet ?

\- Si j'étais toi, je ferais attention à la santé du tiens.

Je serre ma baguette entre mes mains.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ?

\- Elizabeth..., m'appelle despérement Neville.

\- Répète, j'articule entre mes dents. Ce que ton père ignore c'est qu'il a plusieurs menaces.. Maugrey, bien entendu. Mycroft Holmes, supérieur à lui en tout point. Mais surtout, Sherlock Holmes, son frère est de retour. Et si je le paye pour enquêter sur ton père, il trouvera assez de preuves pour l'envoyer croupir à Azkaban pour le reste de sa vie. Arrête de te croire supérieur à moi. Et... Si je lui dis que tu menaces John Watson, je n'aurais pas besoin de le payer pour qu'il casse la gueule à ton père.

Malefoy me regarde, ne perdant pas son sourire.

\- Finalement tu te caches.. Pas derrière ton père, mais derrière deux sangs de bourbe, s'amue-t-il.

Bon. Je le regarde, et décide d'y aller lâchement.

Il me regarde en fronçant les sourcils. J'hésite une dernière fois puis enfonce mon poing dans son estomac.

\- Je n'ai besoin de personnes, ni de Holmes ni de baguette, je susurre froidement. Prends des cours de boxe, ça devient lassant de te mettre KO.

Crabbe et Goyle en sortant leur baguette. Je les regarde et arque un sourcil. Crabbe me lance un sort de furoncle que j'évite, assez facilement, et récupère ma baguette. Je m'apprête à lancer un sort de ligotage mais j'entends une voix derrière nous.

\- Watson ! Déposez votre baguette, trente points en moins pour Gryffondor.

\- Seulement trente ?

J'arque un sourcil et me tourne vers Rogue, obéissant sagement. Il vérifie l'état de Drago qui, devant les autres n'avaient pas osé montrer sa douleur, se met à geindre.

\- Je crois qu'elle m'a ouvert l'estomac.., pleurniche-t-il.

\- C'est biologiquement impossible, je réponds, glaciale.

\- Fermez la, Watson.

J'obéis donc. Rogue inspecte l'estomac de Miss Platine, conclut ce que j'avais dis (IMPOSSIBLE) mais l'envoie à l'infirmerie par sécurité. Neville, Dean et Seamus sont partit en courant à la vue de Rogue. Je reste.

\- C'était pour l'article pour Hagrid, j'explique simplement.

\- Hagrid est dangereux, répond Rogue avec dégoût.

\- On est tous dangereux. Je préfère un demi géant adorable, qu'un humain meurtrier.

Severus tourne lentement sa tête vers moi, voulant savoir si je parle de lui. Je souris, fière de mon effet, et ajoute sagement :

\- James Moriarty est bien plus dangereux que Hagrid et c'est un moldu. Vous avez vu ? Sherlock Holmes n'est pas mort, je souris.

je sais que ce genre de bavardages l'agacent profondément. Il me regarde avec mépris et dégoût et m'ordonne de partir.

J'arrive dans la grande salle. Harry se lève et se décale pour m'inviter de s'asseoir près de lui. Je m'assois avec plaisir.

\- Tu as vu Drago ?

\- J'aimerais te dire que je lui ai causé une hémorragie interne mais malheureusement rien de tel..

\- On te pardonne, me sourit Ron. Mais pourquoi tu ne tolères pas que Maugrey le transforme en fouine mais le frapper ça va ?

\- On a le même âge, pratiquement le même niveau en magie. C'est plus juste.

\- Tu ne l'attaques jamais avec la magie, remarque Hermione.

\- Sherlock m'a apprit à me défendre avec ce que Dieu m'a donné à la naissance, je réplique en faisant la moue.

Quelle est la place de Dieu dans le monde magique ?

\- Je dois me renseigner.

\- Tant qu'il ne frappe pas en retour.., grogne George.

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

Il arque un sourcil. Fred répond :

\- Tu es une fille.

\- Bien vu. C'est mon beau sourire ou ma paire de seins qui t'as mis sur la voie ?

Je fronce les sourcils et ajoute.

\- Ne réponds pas. Bellatrix Lestrange est mangemort. Tu ne lui lanceras pas de sort ?

\- Bien sûr que si !

\- Donc tu insinues que je ne suis pas assez douée pour combattre Drago ?

\- Quoi ? Non !

\- Donc ?

George regarde son frère et me sourit. Je lui fais un clin d'œil et commence à manger.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17 : rencontre avec un cafard**

 **JOYEUX NOEL MES CHATONS.  
**

 **Vous aurez un cadeau de Noël en retard, je suis entrain d'écrire un OS Mycbeth, mais il me prend du temps. Si jamais vous voulez me lire de façon régulière, je mets mon tumblr sur mon année à l'étranger à jour régulièrement : one year in Red Deer.**

 **Y'a même des vidéos youtube ;)**

 **Joyeux Noël !**

* * *

En fin de semaine, nous avons une sortie à pré au lard. J'aperçois Krum sortir du lac, en maillot, j'arque un sourcil et l'observe de haut en bas. Silencieusement, j'approuve le choix de Hermione. Le quidditch n'est pas si mauvais finalement.

J'ai bien réfléchis à l'article de Skeeter, songeant même à aller la voir pour lui faire vendre un faux scoop. Mais je ne peux pas donner de fausses anecdotes sur le Johnlock dans la Gazette du sorcier. Et hors du question que je lui donne de quoi vendre sur Harry, Hermione ou n'importe lequel de mes amis.

Neville a décidé de rester avec Chourave, j'ai démarré un peu plus tard que les autres vers Pré au Lard. Au loin, j'aperçois Fred, George et Verpey. Je me promets intérieurement de leur demander comment ça s'est passé plus tard. Je vais aux trois balais et aperçois le trio d'or. Je les rejoins en souriant. Je vois que Harry s'énerve sur une blonde peroxydée avec un sac en peau de crocodile.

\- On s'en fiche que ce soit un demi géant ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous apporter ?! S'énerve Harry.

J'arque un sourcil. Le bar devient tout à fait silencieux. Elle le regarde et sort une plume qui s'anime toute seule et un carnet.

\- Et si tu me parlais du Hagrid que tu connais Harry ? L'homme derrière les muscles ? Est-il un substitut de père pour toi ?

\- Oh voyez vous ça, je susurre. Une sorcière qui se la joue Freud.

Rita skeeter se tourne vers moi et me toise de haut en bas.

\- Et tu es ?

Je la regarde et fais la grimace, parler c'est couler.

\- J'ai oublié. Mais vous pouvez me mentionner en tant que...

Et là, tout à fait grossièrement, Hermione m'interrompt pour faire sa petite révolution :

\- Vous êtes horrible ! Vous n'avez aucune considération, tout ce qui compte sur vous c'est d'écrire sur tout le monde, même Ludo Verpey !

\- Tais toi petite sotte. Je te dirais des choses sur Ludo Verpey qui te ferait dresser les cheveux sur la tête.. Ce qui ne te ferait pas de mal, d'ailleurs.

Pauvre Hermione qui ne comprend pas la presse à sensation. Je commande un café et regarde Skeeter.

-Alors écrivez les. Ca fera vendre, non ?

Elle se tourne à nouveau vers moi mais reste interdite. Je souris.

-Je vois. Même la grande Rita Skeeter a des limites.

-Qui es-tu ? Siffle-t-elle.

-L'héritière du détective consultant, je réponds en lui faisant un clin d'œil avant d'aller m'asseoir plus loin alors que le trio d'or s'éloigne.

Parfait ce surnom.

Trop flou pour que les sorciers y comprennent quoique ce soit. Assez pour que la plupart des moldus saisissent la référence. Et surtout ça ne mentionne pas directement mon nom ou le nom des Holmes. Peut être un peu arrogant, je l'accorde.

Je vais ensuite acheter quelques trucs à grignoter chez Honeyduke et retourne au château. En soirée, je veux demander des nouvelles aux jumeaux mais vu la tête qu'ils font, ça ne s'est pas bien passé et ils ne veulent pas en parler.

OoOOoo

Quelques jours plus tard, c'est la deuxième tâche. Je suis dans le parc. Je guette les gens du ministère arrivés. J'ai passé mon temps dans le dortoir ces derniers jours. Est-ce que mes règles me mettent dans une humeur massacrante ? Oui. Est-ce qu'à cause de ça je pleure pour rien ? Est-ce que l'idée que Harry meurt durant la deuxième tâche me rendait à fleur de peau ?

Et pleurer devant le Survivant en lui souhaitant bonne chance, non merci.

J'aperçois la silouhette de Mycroft. Toute en longueur, avec un parapluie au bout. Je la regarde avec un sourire mais ne bouge pas. Il a cessé de neiger, un soleil d'hiver me caresse le visage sans vraiment me réchauffer mais j'ai enfin trouver une place confortable. Je ne bougerais que pour aller dans les gradins.

J'y vais finalement, un peu avant Harry qui arrive en retard. Je vois Mycroft près de Dumbledore. Ce dernier lui parle joyeusement et Mycroft bouge à peine les lèvres : incorrigible. Je souris doucement et rejoins Neville avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- Où sont Ron et Hermione ?

-Aucune idée. Ron n'a pas dormis dans le dortoir.

\- Hermione non plus.. Enfin, je pensais qu'elle était juste venue se coucher tard et partie tôt pour étudier, mais personne n'avait donné à manger à Pattenrond.

La deuxième tâche est de plonger dans l'eau, récupérer le plus cher. Donc en gros Harry doit chercher Ron dans l'eau pendant une heure.

Une heure à regarder un lac.

Ils se foutent de ma gueule.

Je me lève avec agacement et me dirige vers la table des juges.

\- Mycroft !

Mycroft se crispe et me regarde. Je le rejoins, offrant un sourire d'excuse à Percy qui grogne.

\- Perceval, si tu t'étais décalé, je ne t'aurais pas marché sur le pied, j'explique poliment.

Je me tourne vers Mycroft, lui offrant un véritable sourire.

\- Alors ? Vous m'avez mentis sur la mort de Sherlock ?

\- Elizabeth..

Il n'a plus l'air agacé, il a l'air mal à l'aise.

\- C'était drôle ? De voir mon père sombrer et de me voir impuissante ? Ca vous à amuser ?

\- Ce n'est pas le moment, articule-t-il entre ses dents.

\- C'est le moment parfait.

Je le fixe froidement.

\- Vous vous êtes bien foutu de ma gueule, Mycroft. Vous … Que je ne sois pas au courant, ça ne me surprend pas. Mais mon père.. Si il s'était suicidé..

\- Je n'aurais pas laissé ça arriver, rétorque-t-il, glacial.

\- Vous n'êtes pas assez rapide pour stoper une balle, Mycroft.

\- Tu comptes m'en vouloir pour quelque chose qui aurait pu se passer ?

\- Non. Je suis en colère pour m'être persuadée que j'étais importante pour vous. Je suis un parasite un peu collant dans votre univers. Et je n'y apporte rien.

Sur ces sages paroles, heureuse d'avoir remit de l'ordre dans ma vie familiale, je retourne auprès de Neville qui me fixe avec inquietude :

\- Ca va ?

\- Tu avais raison à propos de Mycroft. George aussi. Papa aussi. Tout le monde avait raison à propos de Mycroft. Mycroft lui-même avait raison. J'ai juste cru que pour moi ce serait différente.

Je roule des yeux.

\- Elizabeth, l'arrogance personnifiée.

Je soupire et me tourne vers lui.

\- Partie de cartes explosives ?

Enchanté, il accepte et s'assied à même le sol. Je m'assois près de lui et on commence à jouer. Au bout d'un moment, Fleur Delacour revient en déclarant forfait mais s'inquiète pour sa sœur. Agathe, sa copine, la prend dans ses bras pour la rassurer.

Trop de niaiseries, argh.

Viktor revient avec Hermione et Diggory avec Cho. Harry dépasse le temps mais revient avec Gabrielle Delacour et Ron Weasley. Je me lève pour l'applaudir et fait un clin d'œil à Hermione que Krum couve du regard.

Je souris en voyant Percy attraper son frère pour vérifier qu'il aille bien. Hermione a un scarabée dans les cheveux. Avec dégoût, j'attrape la bestiole et la lance plus loin. Elle discute un peu avec Harry puis se tourne vers moi.

\- Je vois qu'on quitte ses responsabilités féline pour jouer aux princesses éplorées ?

Elle éclate de rire. Je souris doucement et me recule, laissant les autres aller les voir, je félicite Harry d'un signe de tête. Harry a été salué, malgré le dépassement du temps, et arrive donc deuxième dans la deuxième tâche. Je suppose que ce n'est pas Mycroft qui aurait accordé les points.

Je suis une rageuse.

La deuxième tâche se termine donc, concluant que la troisième se déroulera le 24 juin. Je retourne au château sans saluer Mycroft.

OoOOoo

Quelques semaines plus tard, la veille de la sortie à pré au lard, je suis en potion. Il y a un incident concernant un article à propos de Harry. Mais, le plus intéressant, est quand Karkarrof entre urgemment en classe.

Je suis au premier rang, comme d'habitude.

Karkaroff veut parler mais Rogue lui répond qu'ils feront ça après le cours. Il insiste, et finalement il décide d'attendre. Harry fait tomber quelque chose pour avoir à le ramasser. Très malin. Je décide, dans un élan de fayotage, de ranger un chaudron en passant, tendant l'oreille pour entendre.

\- Tu as vu ? Elle n'a jamais été aussi nette depuis..

Un truc de mangemort. Je tourne la tête pour voir Rogue qui croise mon regard. En effet, au vu de ses yeux noirs en alerte, ça concerne les mangemorts. Je baisse la tête et sors.

Le lendemain, il y a la sortie à Pré au Lard. Je ne compte pas y aller, j'ai besoin de rien. Je suis assise dans la salle commune.

\- Elizabeth, on pourrait y aller ensemble ? Me propose George, en s'approchant

\- Non.

Je me crispe et regarde la personne ayant répondu à ma place. Harry me fixe. George le regarde sans comprendre.

\- Elizabeth va venir avec moi, elle avait promis.

\- Harry, je n'ai jama..

\- Elle va venir, répète-t-il.

Je fronce les sourcils et me lève lentement avant de hocher la tête.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'ai promis..

Je souris à George et sors de la salle commune en compagnie de Harry. Je tourne la tête vers lui et arque un sourcil.

-C'est quoi ton délire ?

\- Sniffle vient.

\- Et tu ne préviens que maintenant ?!

Il sursaute et fronce les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi, tu devais te préparer ?

\- Fais pas le malin, Harry Potter, détenant en titre de "L'absence-De-Coupe-De-Cheveux".

\- George aussi, fait-il remarquer.

Je fais la moue.

\- Mais à lui ça lui va bien. Potter le mal aimé.

Il se refrogne et j'éclate de rire.

\- Je plaisante, harry !

Il y a quelques jours, dans Sorcière-hebdo (oui, c'est un véritable de nom de magazine sorcier) un article est sortit. L'article concernait l'amour déçu que portait Harry envers Hermione qui, elle, aimait Krum. Néanmoins l'article mentionnait un "charme discutable" de la part de Hermione. Mon passage préféré est le moment où Pansy qualifie Hermione de laide alors que tous les miroirs de cette fille se brisent car la réflexion est trop douloureuse.

L'article mentionne aussi le moment où Viktor l'invite à passer l'été chez lui. Ce qui est étrange parce que je suis la seule au courant (SAUF SI HERMIONE A UNE AUTRE MEILLEURE AMIE ET DANS CE CAS TRES BIEN. ENTRE NEVILLE QUI M ABANDONNE POUR LUNA ET HERMIONE POUR UNE AUTRE).

Je passe donc ma sortie à Pré au Lard avec le trio d'or. Avec la sensation de trahir Neville ET George.

D'abord nous allons chercher un cadeau pour Dobby l'elfe de maison. Il aurait fournis de la branchiflore à Harry pour la deuxième tâche. Nous allons ensuite à la sortie de Pré au Lard et apercevons un gros chien.

Je ris et lui caresse le haut du crâne avant de le suivre avec les autres. Une demie heure durant, il nous fait grimper le flan d'une montagne puis nous emmène via un chemin tortueux et escarpé dans une caverne.

Buck est présent. Nous nous inclinons puis Hermione et moi allons caresser la bête avec plaisir. Harry donne à Sirius ce qu'il a apporté. Je lui donne les quelques chocogrenouilles qui traînaient dans mon sac et Ron deux patacitrouilles.

Je regarde les articles concernant l'absence de Croupton depuis novembre.

\- Étrange..

\- Je l'ai vu sur la carte du maraudeur il y a quelques semaines, il était dans le bureau de Rogue, explique Harry.

Je fronce les sourcils. Sirius a l'air intéressé aussi. Il s'est changé en homme. Il a l'air en meilleure santé

\- Mon frère est son assistant. Il souffre de surmenage, dit Ron.

\- Je demanderais à My.. Oubliez, je me crispe, serrant les dents.

Hermione réplique qu'il a tout ce qu'il avait mérité pour avoir traité son elfe de cette façon. Elle résume l'histoire à Sirius qui semble porter de l'importance à l'incident.

-Donc résumons.. Dans la loge officielle, elle gardait une place pour Croupton, c'est ça ?

-Oui.

-Croupton n'a pas assisté ?

\- Trop de travail, répond Harry.

Sirius commence à marcher dans la caverne. Je m'assois. Il ressemble à Sherlock, quand il fait ça. Je décide de me concentrer à mon tour.

-Harry tu as vérifié si quelqu'un t'avait prit ta baguette quand tu as quitté la loge officielle ?

\- Euh.. Non.. Tu veux dire que quelqu'un aurait pu me la prendre dans les loges ?

\- Winky n'a pas volé la baguette ! S'exclame Hermione.

\- Il n'a pas insinué ça, Hermione. Il y avait pleins de gens, dans cette loge, je réponds à la place de Sirius.

\- Qui il y avait ?

\- Fudge, les Malefoy, Ludo Verpey, Mycroft Holmes, les ministres bulgares, énonce Harry.

\- Verpey ? Qui est-il ?

\- L'ancien batteur de l'équipe des frelons, il veut toujours m'aider, sourit Harry.

J'inspire, j'ai envie de parler du fait qu'il n'a pas remboursé les jumeaux mais si je le dis clairement ils vont me tuer.

\- Il est endetté, je crois.

Ils se tournent tous vers moi.

-Comment tu sais ça ? Demande Sirius.

Je lui souris.

\- Secret défense.

\- Elizabeth.., me dit Ron.

\- Vous avez vos secrets, j'ai les miens, je grogne.

\- Bien, bien.

On continue d'argumenter sur les elfes et finalement Sirius cloue le bec à Ron.

\- Ron. Si tu veux savoir la valeur d'un homme, regarde comment il traite ses inférieurs et non ses égaux.

Je fronce les sourcils, et hoche lentement la tête. C'est vrai. Mais ça insinue que Sherlock n'est pas un homme de valeur.

Quoique..

Sherockk traite tout le monde d'égal à égal. Je l'ai déjà trouvé très poli en discutant avec ses SDF et arrogant avec des banquiers. Il a juste une échelle sociale tout à fait différente et traite les gens de sa propre manière.

\- Ces absences.. Ça ne ressemble pas à Croupton, nous dit Sirius. S'inscrire à la loge officielle et ne pas venir. Être juge au tournois et être absent. Je suis prêt à manger Buck si il a raté plus d'un jour au travail.

-Tu connais Croupton ? Demande Harry.

Sirius sourit sombrement.

\- C'est lui qui m'a mis à Azkaban sans procès.

Alors que les trois autres s'écrient "quoi ?!" je m'exclame "cet enculé !". Ils me regardent tous. Je roule des yeux.

\- Un homme qui insinue que deux nées moldues, deux Weasley ou le Survivant ait fait la marque des Ténèbres et vous pensez que c'est un mec bien ? Ton frère travaille avec lui depuis deux mois et il ne connaît pas son nom, Ron.

\- Exactement, confirme Sirius.

Sirius nous parle ensuite de Croupton. Il était predestiné à devenir ministre de la magie. Il était directeur du département de la justice magique au moment de l'apogée de Voldemort. Il a combattu la violence par la violence. Il a même autorisé l'utilisation de certains impardonnables sur les suspects.

Il explique ensuite l'emprisonnement de son fils.

\- Pourquoi ? Demande Ron.

\- Ce n'est pas à Sirius de vous répondre, je réponds froidement.

Sirius me regarde et fronce les sourcils. Il doit se demander si je parle de Neville.

\- Le groupe de mangemorts a fait ce que les mangemorts faisaient, j'ajoute.

Il comprend donc et hoche la tête. Il explique que si Croupton avait été moins présent pour le monde sorcier et plus pour son fils, ce dernier aurait été cherché la reconnaissance ailleurs. Parle-t-il de son propre père et son propre frère ?

J'en doute. Mais tout est possible.

Hermione évoque l'idée qu'il aurait aidé son fils à s'enfuire. Idée que Sirius chasse bien rapidement. Je suis d'accord avec lui. Ce genre d'hommes est sans pitié.

\- Il n'avait que 19 ans quand il a été incarcéré, explique Sirius.

Sirius n'en avait que deux de plus.

\- Il hurlait après sa mort. Puis il a arrêté. Ils le faisaient tous.. Sauf ceux qui hurlaient dans leur sommeil.

Je frissonne. Il explique que Croupton a pu bénéficier d'une ultime visite, lui et sa femme (qui est morte peu après).

\- Pourquoi est-il allé le voir si il le détestait tant ?

\- Pour sa femme, explique Sirius.

\- Donc sa femme l'aimait ?

\- C'était son fils, sourit-il.

\- Ce n'est pas toujours le cas pour toutes les familles, je réplique, sachant pertinnement que ça le concerne.

Lupin m'avait dit que sa mère était une harpie.

-Pourquoi Croupton est allé voir Rogue ? Je demande à haute voix. Fudge se méfie de Rogue. Mycroft était là. Plus important, Maugrey est là. Pourquoi le surveiller en pleine nuit ? Le meilleur moment est pendant le tournois. Percy le remplace et il va faire ses emplettes. C'est étrange.

\- La carte ne se trompe pas, me répond Harry.

-Bien vu.

-Rogue est dangereux, nous répond Ron.

-Il veut sauver Harry !

j'inspire profondément. Ron me regarde et roule des yeux.

\- Tu vas être d'accord avec Hermione, on sait que tu l'adores.

\- Il faut se méfier de lui, je réplique. Mais Dumbledore a confiance. Et pour des raisons qui m'échappent, il veut en effet que Harry reste en vie.

Ils discutent ensemble à propos de Rogue. Je comprends que Sirius ignore que Rogue ait été mangemort. Je décide de ne rien dire, vu à quel point ils se haïssent ça ne changerait rien. De plus, j'ai fais une promesse que je compte tenir.

Les aurevoirs arrivent. Sirius fait ses petits adieux puis nous raccompagnent au village. Je m'accroupis devant Sirius et me penche, faisant mine de le prendre dans mes bas pour lui murmurer.

-La carte a déjà montré des gens présumés morts.. Non ?

Je me relève et souris aux autres. Et si Karkaroff cachait Croupton Jr ? Je retourne au château sans les attendre.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18 : cochonneries avec le bulgare  
**

* * *

Le lundi matin, je débarque dans la grande salle en baillant. J'ai passé ma soirée à écrire une lettre à Sherlock. Je lui ai raconté tout ce que je sais. Ensuite, j'ai lu un peu. Et le reste de la nuit, je suis restée debout à observer le lac en réfléchissant à Papa, Mycroft et Sherlock. Papa en veut à Sherlock, je le comprends. J'ai failli lui en vouloir aussi. Mais le savoir mort m'a fait tellement de mal, je ne veux pas me priver de sa compagnie plus longtemps. Et, Mycroft, je lui en veux car il nous a regardé souffrir sans ciller. Je ne me suis endormie que très tard.

Je vois Hermione parcourir son courrier en fronçant les sourcils. Je me penche sur son épaule et vois des lettres d'insultes de la part de fan de Harry, jugeant Hermione pas assez bien pour lui. J'éclate de rire

\- Don Juan !

\- Ce n'est pas drôle ! S'écrie-t-elle.

\- C'est hilarant. Le.. Harmione est le nouveau Jelena.

\- Jelena ? Répète Ron.

\- Justin Bieber et Selena Gomez, j'explique.

Je vois le regard de Hermione qui me juge et m'écrie.

\- Hermione ils étaient adorables !

Je m'assois en face d'elle et tartine mon toast en souriant. Hermione fronce les sourcils en découvrant un liquide dans l'une des enveloppes.

\- C'est du pus de..

\- Bubobulb ! S'exclame Ron. Non dilué en plus !

\- Hermione va à l'infirmerie, j'exige en voyant ses mains se couvrir de cloaques douloureuses.

\- On expliquera au professeur Chourave, ajoute Harry.

Hermione s'en va, les larmes aux yeux, je mets les lettres dans mon sac, je les jetterai dans la première poubelle que je vois.

Au cours de la semaine, elle en reçut plusieurs autres. Dont des beuglantes, personnellement, je m'amusais à essayer de récolter avant que Hermione ne les reçoive pour pouvoir les jeter. Un jour, alors que je sors du cours de DFCM avec le poignet légèrement foulé, un bras sortit de nulle part me coupe la sortie.

J'arque un sourcil et remonte mon regard du bras vers la personne auquel il appartient. George me sourit.

\- Hey..

Je souris et m'approche.

\- Tu vas bien ?

Il approche ses lèvres et je fronce les sourcils en n'apercevant pas le grain de beauté.

\- Fred !

Il se crispe, les lèvres tendues, et se recule. Fred me regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Comment tu fais ?..

\- Je t'avais dis qu'elle te reconnaîtrait, sourit George en arrivant.

\- Quel est ton secret ? Insiste Fred.

\- Je ne répondrai pas, laissez moi, je réponds rageusement en faisant demi tour.

Ils me suivent en souriant.

\- Voyons Elizabeth.. Ne te vexe pas, me sourit Fred.

\- Et si tu m'avais embrassé ?!

\- C'est pas grave, ça te fera de l'expérience, s'amuse-t-il.

\- Malefoy pourra témoigner de mon expérience.

Ils s'arrêtent tout les deux et me fixent. George me sourit.

\- Tu plaisantes ?

\- Première année. Très sympa. Notre premier baiser à tout les deux.

Ils ne sourient plus et me regardent. Je leur souris désormais.

\- Je ne veux pas embrasser ton frère, ne m'utilisez pas comme cobaye pour vos expériences.

Je m'éloigne, fière de mon petit effet et vais à la bibliothèque. J'y retrouve Hermione, je m'assois près d'elle en soupirant.

\- Fred a essayé de m'embrasser pour voir si j'allais remarquer si il était George ou pas.

Elle fronce les sourcils.

\- George est au courant ?

\- George était là pour regarder, je soupire en passant mes mains sur mon visage. Pour me venger j'ai dis que j'avais embrassé Malefoy.

Elle me regarde et pouffe. Je me crispe.

\- Granger, j'ai besoin de soutient. D'ailleurs j'ai besoin de ton aide.

\- Mmh ?

\- C'est bientôt l'anniversaire des jumeaux, Fred peut rêver pour avoir quelque chose, mais j'ai acheté une batte neuve pour George, tu crois que Viktor pourrait la dédicacer ?

Je lui tends l'objet avec un sourire de chiot battu. Elle se mord la lèvre en hésitant puis hoche la tête.

\- Oui.. J'imagine que oui.

\- Merci, t'es la meilleure.

On se remet au travail. L'avantage d'être copine avec Hermione, c'est qu'elle ne laissera pas mes points descendre trop bas. Et, honnêtement, si certains cours m'embêtent et je me plains des sorciers parfois.. Mais étudier à Poudlard m'apparaît comme une chance d'élargir ma vision. Et j'ai une chance immense d'étudier ce genre de choses, juste un peu déçue de prendre du retard dans les matières moldues. Heureusement, grâce au retour de Sherlock je vais reprendre mes cours de science. Je m'auto apprends en littérature, et pour ce qui est de l'histoire, la géographie et la sociologie, la bibliothèque de Poudlard et les bouquins que je reçois pour les fêtes me suffisent.

En fin de journée, je reçois une lettre de la part de Mycroft.

" _Méfie toi de Maugrey. Je viendrais te voir jeudi en soirée, dans le parc. "_

Pas d'explications. Je fronce les sourcils. Il me l'avait déjà dit en début d'année ? Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

Est-ce que Mycroft Holmes me propose un date ?

Je range le morceau de papier dans ma poche et entre dans la salle commune. Je vois George et son frère plus loin. J'inspire et décide de les rejoindre.

\- Ca va ? Vous vous êtes remis ?

George me regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je ne comprends pas.. Pourquoi ? Il avait des sentiments ?

J'éclate de rire et m'assois près de lui.

\- Merlin, non. J'avais mes règles pour la première fois, c'était pas vraiment beau à voir. Je suis sortie dans les couloirs. Je l'ai croisé, je ne voulais pas qu'il le dise aux gens. Je me suis dis que si je l'embrassais et que par la suite il racontait à tout le monde ce qu'il a vu, il suffirait de lui rappeler qu'il m'avait embrassé pour qu'il rougisse.

Les jumeaux échangent un regard. George hoche lentement la tête.

\- J'imagine que vu les circonstances.. Tu as fais ça pour un moyen de pression, c'est pardonnable.

\- Je n'ai rien fais de mal qui nécessite d'être pardonné.

Je soulève un sourcil.

\- Par contre, je ne veux plus que vous essayez de voir si je vais vous reconnaître en m'embrassant.

\- On veut juste savoir comment tu fais !

\- ..un jour peut être.

Je souris doucement. Je regarde George qui attrape ma main avant de m'embrasser doucement. Je ferme les yeux et pose ma main sur sa joue. Il me demande ensuite :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es allée faire avec Harry à Pré au Lard ?

\- Le sexe. Toute l'après midi.

\- C'était bien ?

\- Génial.

Il sourit amusé.

\- On s'est baladé.

\- Je t'ai vu faire un câlin à un chien.

Je me crispe et le fixe.

\- Tu m'espionnes ?

\- Je t'ai juste croisé, se défend-il en levant les mains en signe d'innocence. Pas besoin de sortir les grands mots.

\- C'était un chien.

\- Tu caresses les chiens errants ?

\- Quand ils ont ce charisme uniquement.

Sirius serait enchanté. Hâte d'arriver au moment où George devra rencontrer Sirius et remarquera son animagi. Et fera ensuite le lien entre ce chien et le chien que j'ai pris dans mes bras à Pré au Lard.

ooOOoo

Le jeudi, j'attends dans le parc. J'aperçois Verpey arrivé en compagnie de Mycroft. Je fronce les sourcils, que fait-il là ?

\- On se retrouve plus tard, Monsieur Holmes, dit Verpey en s'éloignant.

Je l'ai rarement vu aussi calme et poli qu'en compagnie de Mycroft. Je regarde ce dernier.

\- Pourquoi est-il là ?

\- Il va présenter la troisième épreuve aux champions.

\- De quoi voulez-vous parler ?

Mon ton est exigeant et impatient. Une vraie princesse. Il me regarde.

\- Elizabeth, j'ai rencontré Alastor Maugrey au début de ma carrière. Il a énormément changé depuis, physiquement comme psychologiquement. Sa paranoïa.. Les déductions ne fonctionnent pas comme pour un humain lambda.

J'arque un sourcil.

\- Et alors ?

\- Au début, je pensais m'être trompé. Mais c'est peu probable.

Je pince les lèvres et regarde ailleurs, éblouie par l'arrogance.

\- Cet homme.. N'a de Maugrey que l'apparence. Soit ce n'est pas lui, soit il est sous impero soit il a tellement changé qu'il a perdu l'essence même de sa personne.

Je fronce les sourcils et le regarde, en réfléchissant.

\- Vous ne pensez pas que Dumbledore s'en serait rendu compte ? Pourquoi ne l'avez pas dit dans la lettre ?

\- C'est un vieil ami de Dumbledore. Et ce dernier a trop à gérer pour regarder Maugrey et essayer de voir si oui ou non c'est bien lui. Et, une fille de ton dortoir aurait pu la trouver.

\- Que dois-je faire ?

\- Me prévenir si tu vois quoique ce soit d'étrange.

\- Pourquoi ?

Il fronce les sourcils et me regarde, ne parvenant pas à comprendre ma question.

\- Pourquoi vous rendrais-je service ?

\- Elizabeth, je ne pouvais rien dire. Sherlock m'a fait promettre.

Je serre les dents, hochant la tête en regardant ailleurs.

\- Je vous préviendrais. Mais pas pour vous.

\- Elizabeth.

\- On a finit.

Je m'éloigne et aperçois Harry sortir tout droit de la forêt. Je fronce les sourcils.

\- Harry ?

\- Elizabeth ! Tu dois aller aider Krum. Il est avec Croupton, il a perdu la tête. Je vais chercher Dumbledore.

\- Croupton ?

Il hoche frénétiquement la tête.

\- Croupton.

Je me tourne pour prévenir Mycroft mais il est déjà partit. Je me crispe et vais dans la forêt avant de voir Krum en compagnie d'un Croupton vantant les exploits de son fils.

\- Tu es l'amie de Herrrrrmione ? Me demande Krum.

Je lui souris.

\- Oui. Elizabeth Watson. Je lui ai demandé que tu dédicaces une batte pour mon petit ami. Il est batteur dans l'équipe de Gryffondor.

\- Le jumeau ? Demande-t-il.

\- Yep.

On se sourit.

Croupton me regarde, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Le seigneur des ténèbres.. Harry Potter.. Je dois voir Dumbledore..

\- Harry Potter est partit le chercher, Mr Croupton, je dis d'une voix se voulant rassurante.

Il me regarde, l'air fou d'inquietude et sort sa baguette.

\- Monsieur Croupton !

Mais un éclair rouge sort de nulle part et me touche en plein fouet.

OoOOoo

J'ouvre les yeux. Dumbledore et Harry sont penchés au dessus de moi. Krum est à mes côtés, stupéfixié lui aussi.

\- Croupton ! Il nous a lancé un sort !

Je veux me relever mais Dumbledore m'arrête.

\- Restez tranquille.

Krum a l'air aussi surpris que moi.

\- Il a parlé du Seigneur des Ténèbres, de Harry.. Il perdait la boule, Professeur.

Hagrid est avec eux.

\- Allez prévenir Karkarof et Minerva qu'un de leur élève a été blessé et allez chercher Maugrey..

\- Inutile, grogne-t-il. Je suis là. Rogue m'a parlé de Croupton.

Je me relève lentement et m'appuie sur Harry en inspirant.

\- Je reste avec vous.

Je ne laisse pas Harry seul avec Maugrey. Karkaroff arrive. On lui explique brièvement la situation. Il s'écrie qu'il s'agit là d'une trahison.

\- Vous et votre ministère m'avez amené ici pour des prétextes fallacieux ! Ce combat n'est pas loyal, Dumbledore ! D'abord vous faites introduire Potter avant l'âge minimum et ensuite vous mettez mon champion hors d'état de concourir ! Toute cette affaire est entachée de duplicité et de corruption ! Vous qui parlez de la collaboration internationale, d'oublier les vieilles histoires.. Voici ce que je pense de vous !

Sur sa tirade, il crache aux pieds de Dumbledore. Hagrid et moi tremblons de fureur.

\- des excuses ! Exige froidement Hagrid en attrapant Igor par le col.

\- Hagrid non ! S'exclame Dumbledore.

Penaud, le demi géant obéit. Je serre les dents.

\- Vous parlez de vieilles histoires, Monsieur Karkarroff ? Vous étiez bien heureux d'avoir été écouté pendant votre procès ? Alors faites de même avec moi.

Le bulgare me fixe froidement.

\- Ca fait quatre ans qu'on s'acharne à tuer Harry Potter, vous le savez certainement. Dumbledore, malgré ses airs de Père Noël maléfique fait partit de ceux qui le garde en vie. Ensuite, malgré le fait que vous me voyez comme une mouchette dans votre univers, j'ai été pétrifié aussi. Et Croupton ne voulait pas nous blesser, nous tuer ou nous mettre hors d'état de concourir, il voulait aller voir Dumbledore. Je suis désolé, et présente sincèrement mes excuses si Viktor a le moindre problème mais je vous défends de croire à une quelconque culpabilité du professeur Dumbledore.

\- Elizabeth c'est assez, répond Dumbledore pendant que je continue de fixer le directeur de Dumtrang qui me jauge du regard. Hagrid ramenez Harry et Elizabeth dans leur salle commune.

Hagrid rage tout le long. Il s'énerve contre Karkaroff et me félicite de ma tirade. Puis la conversation s'envenime :

\- Et que faisiez-vous avec Krum ? Il aurait pu vous lancer un mauvais sort ! Maugrey ne vous apprend rien ? Vigilance constante !

\- Il n'a rien fait ! S'exclamons Harry et moi en même temps.

Mais Hagrid continue de rager contre les sorciers de Dumstrang et la directrice d'une école française ne s'intéressant à lui que pour les informations sur le tournois.

* * *

 **OS Mycbeth  
**

Évidemment que j'ai cru que ça se passerait comme Grey's Anatomy. Je veux dire, quand j'ai terminé médecine je me suis forcément tournée vers les urgences, si je voulais un jour être utile à Sherlock c'était la seule solution.

Évidemment la vague idée de dramas et de ragots à la grey's anatomy était alléchante, mais honnêtement il se passe pas grand-chose et la plus part du temps je suis trop crevée. Parce que si y'a bien un truc que la série raconte correctement : c'est qu'on exploite les internes.

Mais, mea culpa,

On réduit les infirmières en elfes de maison.

M'enfin bref, j'étais entrain de m'occuper d'un garçon qui était tombé tête la première sur sa commode et s'était ouvert le crâne (coucou Harry Potter discount) quand l'une de mes collègue m'avait remplacée en disant que j'étais demandée en salle de repas.

En général, y'a une chance sur deux pour que ce soit Papa qui s'assure que je dorme assez. Et, je reconnais que c'est ma faute d'avoir choisis dans cet hôpital mais honnêtement ça devient complétement insupportable, j'ai pas deux ans merde.

Je vais dans la salle de repas, attrapant une bouteille d'eau en chemin et quand j'entre dans la pièce Mycroft est nonchalamment assis sur le canapé, observant un gobelet pour le café.

\- j'espère pour toi que c'est urgent.

Il se lève avec paresse et regarde mon accoutrement avec un air amusé avant de m'embrasser. Je pose ma main sur sa joue en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Mycroft, tout va bien ?

\- Oui, mais j'ai un petit problème..

Il se recule en faisant la moue.

\- ...Elizabeth, tu travailles plus que moi.

Je me crispe totalement et le regarde, outrée.

\- Tu te moques de moi ?! Sherlock vient m'interrompre pour des enquêtes, Papa fait jouer de son ancienneté pour que j'aie des pauses. Et toi maintenant tu joues au petit ami inquiet!

\- "joue" ? Répète-t-il, outré.

\- Mycroft tout le monde survit, tout le monde réussit, pourquoi pas moi?

\- Elizabeth, ce serait idiot de ne pas profiter du fait que j'ai un peu de pouvoir dans l'administration, me dit-il sur l'air d'un vilain qui veut pervertir quelqu'un d'autre.

Calme Voldemort.

\- Mycroft ça ne marche comme ça! J'ai pas le droit de bénéficier de traitement de faveur sous prétexte que.. Que … j'ai trois hommes surprotecteurs qui me prennent pour un bébé!

J'ai failli dire "papas" mais ça aurait foutu la merde.

\- On veut juste vérifier que tu restes en bonne santé.

\- Chose que je suis assez grande pour faire toute seule!

\- Tu en es sûr ? Demande-t-il d'un ton terriblement dédaigneux.

Je serre les dents et croise les doigts en regardant ailleurs, furieuse.

\- Bon. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- On peut sortir de cet hôpital ? Le thé est semblable à de l'urine ici, dit-il d'un air qui n'appelle pas à la discussion.

Je pince les lèvres et le suis la tête basse, honteuse de bénéficier injustement de ces traitements de faveur.

Arrivés dans un café à proximité, il s'assoit, toujours aussi calme et même... joyeux. Je soupire et commande un double expresso. Mycroft m'offre un regard dédaigneux en attrapant un thé et un scone. Je vais m'asseoir et il me regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu ne manges pas ?

\- La caféine frappe plus vite le ventre vide.

\- Quel médecin, dit-il plein de sarcasme.

Je me masse les tempes, exténuée. Il baisse la tête vers moi et attrape doucement ma main. Je lève les yeux vers lui, surprise et rougissante.

\- Oui ?

\- Elizabeth, repose toi, s'il te plaît, m'ordonne-t-il, plein de douceur.

J'hausse les épaules et il relâche ma main tout aussi tendrement. Un peu plus calme, je lui offre un sourire.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- J'aimerais que tu emménages avec moi.

Je manque de cracher mon espresso et avale difficilement ma gorgée avant de le regarder sans percuter clairement sa phrase.

\- Hein ?

\- Elizabeth, dit-il avec un petit sourire. J'aimerais que tu emménages avec moi.

\- Quoi.. Mais...

\- Tu as finis tes études, tu as même trouvé un travail. On se voit peu et ça nous permettrait de passer plus facilement du temps ensemble. Tu aurais un bureau, la bibliothèque pour toi. Ca fait huit ans que nous sommes ensemble. Oh et..

Il a un sourire en coin.

\- Ton père est d'accord.

Il a l'air tellement heureux. Je le vois tellement rarement comme ça, ça me remplit de bonheur. Surtout que c'est l'idée d'être avec moi qui le fait sourire de la sorte. Mais tant d'objections envahissent mon cerveau.

\- Je n'ai pas les moyens de payer le loyer de ton château, Mycroft. Et je refuse d'être une femme trophée, même si j'ai pas le profil.

\- Tu payeras les courses et tout ce qui est nécessaire à la maison. Je me charge du reste, dit-il, chassant ça d'un revers de main.

\- Tu vas enfin assumer notre relation ?

Il me regarde, et a un léger sourire.

\- Voyons, Elizabeth, tu n'as plus 16 ans..

\- Tu insinues que je suis vieille ?

Je relève un sourcil, mais suis incapable de cacher mon sourire de pisseuse.

\- J'insinue que tu as été d'une patience inqualifiable pendant toutes ces années et j'ai déjà passsé trop de temps à te cacher.

Je souris un peu plus et baisse le regard, sans parvenir à croire que je suis entrain de vivre ce que je suis entrain de vivre.

\- Donc …. ça y est ? On est officiel ?

Il hoche doucement la tête et serre ma main.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19 : Watson en enquête (MH: encore)**

 **Bon.. Vous savez quoi ?  
**

 **J'ai été convaincue.**

 **Je reprends les questions aux personnages.**

 **Je vais le refaire.**

 **DES CE CHAPITRE**

 **ALLONS Y ALONZO**

 **FAITES VOUS PLAISIR**

 **INNONDEZ MOI DE QUESTIONS**

 **(pas trop j'ai examen lol)**

* * *

\- Elizabeth, Harry, tout va bien? Demande Hermione en nous voyant entrer.

Neville plus loin, fronce aussi les sourcils. Je charge Harry d'expliquer à Weasley et Granger et rejoins mon meilleur ami.

\- J'étais dans les bois avec Krum et Croupton. On s'st fait attaquer. Un simple stupéfix, j'ajoute en voyant son regard effrayé. Je devais parler à Mycroft.

\- Pourquoi ?

Je me crispe et le regarde, mentant à demi :

\- On a discuté de pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit pour Sherlock. Mais bref, un stupéfix puis Croupton avait disparu.

\- Tu l'as dis à George ?

Je fronce les sourcils et le regarde comme si c'était un abruti.

\- Pourquoi ?

Neville réfléchit tout en essayant de me persuader :

\- C'est ton petit ami. S'il se faisait attaquer par qui que ce soit tu aimerais le savoir.

\- et qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je me glisse langoureusement sur ses genoux en soupirant mélancoliquement "Oh mon amour.. Je défaille.." ? Je demande avec un cynisme terrible.

Neville me lance un regard dépité. Je souris en coin et hausse les épaules.

\- Mycroft l'apprendra. Il préviendra Papa.

\- Tu ne vas pas le prévenir ?!

\- Neville tu veux inquiéter tout le monde ?!

\- Prévenir qui ? De quoi ? S'amuse Fred en s'approchant.

\- Elizabeth s'est fait attaquer, répond Neville du tac au tac.

\- Je vais te tuer.

Les jumeaux se tournent vers moi. Je soupire et lève les yeux vers George. Mais ce dernier me fixe en fronçant les sourcils, m'attrapant les bras pour vérifier que je vais bien. Je rougis, surprise d'une attitude qui est habituellement typiquement paternelle et me dégage.

\- Je vais bien ! J'étais avec Krum.

\- Viktor Krum ? Demande Fred.

\- Non, Jean-Philippe, je réponds en roulant des yeux. Oui Krum ! On.. On était avec Croupton. Il avait perdu la boule, il parlait de son fils comme si il avait 15 ans. Il donnait des instructions à Percy. Et puis il m'a dit qu'il devait voir Dumbledore. Je lui ai dis que Harry était partit le chercher, c'était le cas. Il a sortit sa baguette et ensuite Krum et moi étions stupéfixié.

\- Champion et il ne sait pas protéger une quatrième année ? Demande George en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Merlin, George, je vais bien !

\- On doit y aller, George, dit Fred d'un ton sérieux.

\- Aller où ?

Je soulève un sourcil. George se penche et me murmure à l'oreille, en profitant pour embrasser ma joue.

\- Envoyer une lettre à Verpey.

\- Mmh.. C'est une raclure, mais une raclure du ministère.

\- Je sais, ne t'en fais pas.

Je le regarde. George me fait un clin d'œil et s'en va avec son frère. Je fais volte face vers Neville.

\- Et bien, Mr Londubat, on pratique la délation ?

\- Je t'ai rendu service, rétorque-t-il nonchalamment.

\- Tu prends trop tes aises, je marmonne.

ooOOoo

Le lendemain matin, Hermione me remet le cadeau pour George. Je lui donnerais en fin de journée. Le trio d'or m'a réclamé pour aller voir Maugrey. Dés la fin du cours d'histoire de la magie, nous allons vers la classe de Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal.

\- Professeur Maugrey ! S'écrie Harry, le voyant sortir de la classe.

\- Bonjour, potter, grogne-t-il.

Il avait l'air exténué. Il me regarde et arque un sourcil.

\- Watson.

\- Professeur.

Je lui souris.

\- Jolie tirade hier, mais évite ça à l'avenir.

\- Je tâcherais de m'en souvenir.

Je lui souris à nouveau puis le suit, il nous invite à entrer. Je me méfie de son œil magique qui est aussi redoutable que n'importe quelle déduction des Holmes. Je suis là pour Mycroft (en mission mdr). Je ne dois pas foirer.

\- Vous l'avez retrouvé ? Demande Harry.

\- Non, grogne-t-il.

\- Vous vous êtes servit de la carte ?

Maugrey a la carte, là on est pas dans la merde. Je me crispe intérieurement mais garde mes sourcils froncés dans une pause appelant à la réflexion.

\- Bien sûr. Mais il ne figurait pas dessus.

\- Donc il a transplané ? Propos Ron.

\- Ronald, on ne peut pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de poudlard ! S'écrie Hermione. Mais iil aurait pu partir d'une autre façon, n'est-ce pas Professeur ?

\- Toi aussi tu devrais te lancer dans la carrière d'auror, complimente Maugrey.

Hermione rougit.

Ils explorent les autres possibilités : était-il accompagné ? Est-il partit à Pré au Lard ? Il n'est juste pas à Poudlard.

\- Il est fou, non, Professeur ? Si il devait aller quelque part, c'est soit en dehors du parc pour aller au ministère soit voir Dumbledore comme prévu. Mais vous êtes arrivé assez rapidement... non ? Je propose.

Maugrey lève son oeil magique vers moi. Je soutiens son regard, impassible, avec un intérêt feint pour la réponse qu'il me fournira.

\- Watson, Croupton est un excellent sorcier.

\- Je vois. Je voulais juste savoir si sa folie pouvait affecter ses capacités magiques. Mais il est vrai qu'il avait des moments de lucidité.

Bien sûr que sa folie affecte ses capacités. Il était incapable de trouver le château seul.

\- Dumbledore aimerait que vous évitiez de vous transformer en petit détective. Surtout toi Watson.

Je me crispe légèrement et décide de faire comme si c'était Lupin qui m'avait fait la remarque :

\- ça tue le temps, professeur. Certains aiment le tricot, d'autres la botanique.. Moi j'aime résoudre les éngimes, je lui souris.

\- Pas celle-ci. le ministère s'en charge.

Le même ministère qui a empêché Sirius d'avoir un procès ? Le même ministère qui fait preuve de violence sur la violence ?

Mmh.

Bonne nouvelle.

Il nous permet de partir, buvant une nouvelle fois dans sa flasque. Je remarque sa flasque, il est vrai qu'il en tire toujours un coup. Au début j'ai cru que c'était de l'alcool, mais autant par jour ce serait inquiétant. Il ne sent pas l'alcool.

Quoique, un alcool sorcier pourrait avoir une odeur différente ? Et ça expliquerait pourquoi Mycroft le trouve si différent.

Je vais à mes autres cours en fronçant les sourcils.

En fin de journée, je m'assois près de Fred et George qui portent même des chapeaux festifs pour l'occasion. Ils sont ridicules. Je souris doucement.

\- Je n'ai un cadeau que pour mon préféré, j'explique en faisant la moue. Donc Fred, tu peux venir ?

George roule des yeux et Fred sourit en coin. Je ris et tends la batte emballée.

\- Je me doute que tu es moins fan que Ron. Et tu ne pourras l'utiliser que l'année prochaine, mais au moins je suis certaine que tu l'utiliseras. Joyeux anniversaire. A toi aussi, Fred.

\- Merci. Un baiser comme cadeau ?

\- Dans tes rêves.

George la déballe et arque un sourcil appréciateur. Il se tourne vers moi en souriant.

\- L'année prochaine, pour ta majorité moldue, ce sera un guide pour faire des farces et attrapes moldues.

Il m'embrasse en souriant contre mes lèvres, attrapant mes cuisses pour m'approcher de lui. Je réponds au baiser et passe mes bras autour de son cou.

\- Weasley. Waston, claque Minerva froidement en passant derrière nous.

Nous sourions en coin et rompons le baiser. George me regarde.

\- Je suis légalement un adulte.

\- C'est la seule manière que tu seras un adulte, de toute façon.

\- C'est vrai, admet-il.

\- Bien sûr que c'est vrai.

\- Et comment as-tu eu la signature ? S'intéresse Fred. On pourrait la revendre ?

\- Oh.. Oui. Si George préfère avoir l'argent plutôt que l'objet, je m'en fiche. Et j'ai juste demandé à Hermione de demander à Krum.

\- Tu vas seule avec lui dans les bois, je vous pensais intime, dit Fred de l'air du gars qui ne comprend plus.

Je lui balance ma fourchette mais il l'évite élégamment. Je vais ensuite dans la salle commune en discutant avec George de leur possibilité d'ouvrir un magasin. Ils découvrent l'existence des prêts moldus ou sorciers. Ca le rassure un peu mais il préférerait (évidemment) de récupérer son argent.

OoOOoo

Je traverse le couloir dans le but de filer dans la bibliothèque. Je veux étudier, trouver un moyen d'étudier le procès des mangemorts. Je manque de percuter Harry qui sort du bureau de Dumbledore l'air sonné.

\- Harry ?

Il me regarde et fronce les sourcils, comprenant soudainement.

\- Tu sais ce que Barty Croupton Jr a fait.. N'est-ce pas ? Avec les autres mangemorts ?

Je me crispe totalement.

\- Comment..

\- La Pensine de Dumbledore. J'ai vu ses souvenirs.

Je me mords la lèvre et le prends par le poignet, l'asseyant sur un banc.

\- En première année, Neville était triste car sa grand-mère lui disait qu'il ne serait pas aussi bien que son père. Et je m'en voulais. Donc je lui ai confié pour ma mère. Il m'a parlé de ses parents. Sa grand-mère, elle est la mère de son père, je crois qu'elle aime profondément Neville mais qu'elle est incapable de lui dire. Elle l'élève à la dure. Mais.. Ne plains pas Neville. C'est triste, je sais. Je veux dire.. je comprends pourquoi ça te met dans cet état, mais Neville va bien.

je lui souris.

\- La cousine de Sirius faisait partie des mangemorts. Bellatrix, Rabastan et Rodolphus Lestrange. Tout comme Barty Croupton Jr.

\- Et.. Verpey a donné des infos à des mangemorts.

Je me crispe totalement.

\- Quel abruti..

Il inspire profondément et se tourne vers moi avec tout le sérieux du monde.

\- Je sais que ça va te faire un choc mais.. Rogue.. Il était mangemort. Dumbledore s'est porté garant.

\- Je le savais.

A son expression surprise, j'ajoute :

\- Je savais qu'il était mangemort. On me l'a dit. Je me doutais que y'avait un truc avec Dumbledore. Je pense qu'il était espion.

\- Mais.. Pourquoi ? Comment ?

\- On me l'a dit. Et ensuite, j'ai étudié les possibilités. Bref, Rogue m'a promit de ne pas en parler, donc je suis soulagée que l'info ne vient pas de moi.

\- Tu en as parlé avec lui ?!

\- Non ! J'écrivais sur un morceau de parchemin toutes les infos que j'avais sur lui pour essayer de faire un lien cohérent et il a trouvé le parchemin. Bref, j'ai promis de ne rien dire.

Il fronce les sourcils, un peu perturbé par l'information et le fait que je fasse des deals avec Rogue-Le-Mangemort mais a la politesse de se taire.

\- Oh et.. Elizabeth ?

Je lève les yeux vers lui.

\- Croupton est mort. Il était près du carrosse de Madame maxime.

Je me crispe totalement. Maugrey a mentit. Mycroft a raison. Je déglutis. Cet homme me rend mal à l'aise. Je vais aller dire à Pomfresh qu'il m'a touché sous la douche ainsi je serais exemptée de cours de DFCM.

Je plaisante.

\- Juste.. Ne dis rien à Ron et Hermione pour Neville. Il vous en parlera quand il sera prêt. Je ne dis pas ça parce que je veux être la seule à garder le secret.. Mais je pense que c'est mieux. Que vous l'appreniez de sa bouche.

Je lui souris et me lève.

\- Neville est plus courageux que nous tous. Sauf qu'il n'a pas besoin de le montrer. Contrairement à toi ou moi. Enfin, moi j'y vais volontairement. Toi un peu moins mais tu aimes prouver ta force..

\- Quoi mais..

\- Surtout à Cho.

Je lui fais un clin d'œil. Il rougit furieusement.

\- Trois ans que vous m'avez soulé avec Dubois, c'est votre tour !

\- Mais donc.. Rogue.. Tu n'es pas inquiète ?

\- J'ai confiance en Dumbledore.. Enfin.. Pas vraiment. Je suis certaine qu'il ne fait pas rien pour rien. Mais il ne mettrait pas la vie de ses élèves volontairement en danger.

Je souris.

\- La tienne l'est déjà assez comme ça.

je vais ensuite dans la bibliothèque et prends tous les ouvrages concernant l'histoire du monde sorcier où il y a la moindre mention de Voldemort. Je prends les noms des mangemorts (qu'on ait dit qu'ils soient sous impero ou pas), des donneurs d'informations ou même des membres du ministère un peu louche.

je me doute qu'il n'y a pas tout les noms. Mais ça me permet d'avoir une bonne base d'informations. J. Edgar Hoover serait fier [NA : créateur du FBI, allez voir le film du même nom avec Di Caprio il est génial].

* * *

 **GO LES QUESTIONS  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20 : la fin du tournois**

 **Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Ca me réchauffe toujours autant le coeur! N'hésitez pas à envoyer des questions pour les personnages ;)**

* * *

Le matin de la troisième tâche, l'agitation est à son comble. Les examens se sont déroulés sans encombre et je suis persuadée que Neville a même réussi potion. Il y a quelques jours, en divination, Harry a eu un problème de cicatrice. Le mec aurait des visions transmises via l'éclair qu'il a sur le front : plutôt badass. Enfin, si vous voulez mon avis.

Néanmoins, je lis le gros titre de la gazette que Neville est entrain de parcourir et remarque qu'une page entière est dédié à l'incident de divination. Je me crispe.

\- Hey Potter ! Potter ! Appelle Drago. Comment ça va, la tête ? Tu te sens bien ? J'espère que tu vas pas piquer ta crise !

Je serre les dents et fais mine de me lever mais George m'arrête en me prenant la main.

\- Mauvaise idée, El.

Je pince les lèvres et tourna la tête vers Drago.

\- Malefoy arrête de vouloir autant attirer l'attention de Harry, si tu es amoureux c'est pas comme ça qu'il faut le dire !

Drago se crispe totalement et des plaques rouges apparaissent sur son visage quand il entend la table des Gryffondors éclatés de rire. Je souris en coin et regarde George.

\- Mieux ?

\- Beaucoup, s'amuse-t-il.

\- Triste de ta part que tu m'empêches d'avoir une retenue.

\- Elizabeth, il reste une semaine de cours.. Autant en profiter. Tu as dis à ton père ?

Je me crispe et attrape mon verre de jus de citrouille.

\- Dis quoi ? Je demande d'une petite voix.

\- Pour nous, me souffle-t-il à l'oreille avant d'embrasser ma joue.

Je rougis et inspire, me tournant lentement vers lui.

\- Non.. Ecoute.. Je.. Tu me fais confiance ?

J'ai rarement vu George aussi agacé, il n'est pas énervé, juste agacé et un peu déçu. Déçu ce n'est pas bien, c'est très mal.

\- S'il te plaît.. On se verra des vacances mais si je dis à Papa il va flipper et commencer à parler bébés, mariage et le bordel.. Et..

Je soupire et me masse la nuque.

\- Il a proposé Mary à Noël. Il m'avait prévenu, j'étais d'accord. Ils vont se marier ces vacances. Et Neville est déjà invité.

George hoche la tête et reste silencieux. Je le regarde et serre doucement sa main.

\- On se verra, promis. J'aurais la maison pour moi pendant leur lune de miel. Et le reste du temps je serais au Terrier, non ?

Il hausse les épaules. Je soupire et embrasse doucement sa joue, plusieurs fois. Il sourit et me regarde.

\- Bon, très bien.

\- Merci.

Je vois Hermione discutée avec Ron et Harry de la façon dont Skeeter trouve ses infos. Soudainement, elle fronce les sourcils et se passe les doigts dans les cheveux. Je fronce les sourcils..

Le scarabée.

J'écarquille les yeux : mais oui, quelle idiote j'ai fais ! Hermione doit comprendre aussi parce qu'elle s'en va rapidement. Je ne la suis pas, je me dis qu'elle saura gérer toute seule.

Après l'examen d'histoire de la magie, je vais tuer le temps en compagnie de Neville. Nous sommes dans l'herbe.

\- Tu sais que tu es invité au mariage de mon père, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

\- On ira certainement dormir chez Sherlock. Dans la même chambre. Je ne veux pas entendre mon père pratiquer le coït.

Neville a un livre de botanique sur les cuisses. Je suis couchée dans l'herbe, les yeux fermés mais je le vois pratiquement grimacé tellement il est expressif oralement :

\- Moi non plus !

\- Tu verras un mariage moldu.

\- Tu en as déjà vu ?

\- Une fois. Pour une amie de ma mère. C'était chiant et la bouffe était pas dingue. Mais je connaissais personne.

Je souris.

\- Là tu vas rencontrer les autres. Ils ne savent rien à propos de Poudlard. On s'est connu en cours. Mais tu peux dire que tu es bon en botanique tout de même. En plus on profitera que tu sois chez Sherlock pour faire le potager de Miss Hudson.

\- Et.. George ne va pas être jaloux ?

\- Non. Enfin, ça l'embête que je ne dise rien à Papa mais que tu viennes ne le dérange pas. De toute façon, je le verrais beaucoup. Je lui montrerais le monde moldu.

\- Tu l'aimes ?

Je souris doucement. George et son sourire, George et ses blagues, George et sa façon de devenir sérieux dés que quelque chose concernant sa soeur ou moi ne va pas, George et la façon dont il peut détester que je lise plutôt que "lui porter l'attention dont il a besoin". Je l'aime.

\- Oui.

\- Dubois n'en reviendrait pas.

Je fronce les sourcils et ouvre les yeux, tournant la tête pour le voir.

\- On s'en fiche de Dubois.

Il rougit.

\- Oui oui !

Mmh.

Vers midi, Fred et George nous retrouvent.

\- Et bien, belle sœur, tu ne viens pas manger ?

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, je grommelle en me relevant, attachant mes cheveux en les suivant.

Je glisse ma main dans celle de George.

\- Alors avec Verpey ?

Il soupire et hausse les épaules. Je grogne. Nous apercevons un rassemblement des Weasley : Ginny, Ron, Harry, Hemione, Bill, Mrs Weasley..

 _Bill et Mrs Weasley ?_

Je rougis furieusement et dégage ma main de celle de George mais je crois que Bill a eu le temps de nous apercevoir. Les jumeaux vont saluer leur mère. Je les rejoins peu après.

\- Elizabeth ! Me sourit Mrs Weasley. Comment vas-tu ? Et ton père ?

\- Super. Et son meilleur ami n'était pas vraiment mort du coup il va très bien.

Mrs Weasley me regarde bizarrement. Je fais la moue.

\- Longue histoire.

\- Donc j'avais raison ? Sourit Bill.

\- Oui ! Désolé, j'aurais du te croire, je souris.

Il me regarde, hochant la tête avant de regarder brièvement George et d'ajouter :

\- Rien d'autre ?

\- Nope. Que faites vous là ?

\- Les familles des champions viennent rendre visite, sourit Mrs Weasley.

Je reste avec eux, présentant Neville à Mrs Weasley et Bill. Mrs Weasley le regarde avec une sincère affection et Neville rougit. Je ris et ébouriffe ses cheveux. Je remarque que Mycroft est là, Verpey et Cornelius Fudge remplace Croupton.

Bientôt, on nous invite à aller au terrain de quidditch qui s'est transformé en labyrinthe pour l'occasion. Je m'assois entre les jumeaux et Hermione. Neville est juste derrière moi, avec Ron, Seamu et Dean.

Je suis face aux gradins des officiels et évite de regarder Mycroft.

Quand les champions sont dans le labyrinthe, je comprends qu'on va devoir encore attendre et qu'on verra rien du fun. Je pousse un soupire. Et simplement avec quelques caméras moldues on aurait pu rendre ça parfait.

Je lève les yeux vers George qui fixe Verpey en serrant les dents.

\- On regardera des films, on ira visiter quelques musées moldus, je te raconterai quelques moments importants de l'histoire moldue. Tu verras, ce sera très bien.

Il baisse les yeux vers moi.

\- Elizabeth..

\- Mmh ?

Il glisse sa main derrière mon oreille et en sort un gallion. J'éclate de rire.

\- De la magie moldue !

Il sourit doucement, fier de lui. On parle ensuite de leur différents projets pour leur magasin. Hermione nous observe en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Elizabeth, tu ne les encourages pas ?

\- Moi ? Non.. Je les aide, je souris doucement en tournant la tête. Pourquoi ne pourraient-ils pas le faire ?

\- Et bien..

Je lui lance un regard appuyé. Elle décide de se taire finalement. Sage décision.

Au bout d'un moment, on lance un éclair rouge. Fleur est ramenée puis Krum. Restent les deux champions de Poudlard. Karkaroff tirerait une gueule jusque par terre.. Mais il n'est pas là. Mrs Maxime n'a pas l'air enchantée.

Et, finalement, Harry et Cédric arrivent en même temps avec la coupe. Dans un geste de joie, nous nous levons en hurlant et expulsons notre bonheur. Nous applaudissons à tout rompre. Je vois que Harry est couché. Diggory est sous lui, l'air mal au point. Je me penche en applaudissant puis me crispe totalement, me figeant.

Il est mort..

J'entends d'autres gens le criés, je suis muette. Diggory il est mort. Comment ? Le tournois ? Je vois Mycroft qui lève les yeux vers moi.. Inquiets ?

Je descends les gradins, sautant les marches. Je manque de tomber plusieurs fois. Je fonce contre le torse de Mycroft.

\- Elizabeth, exige-t-il en m'attrapant sèchement par le bras. Tu dois retourner au château. Ca concerne Voldemort. Ne joue pas à ton Sherlock.

\- Mycroft, je demande en essayant de dégager mon bras.

Il a de la poigne le bougre. Des filles pleurent. Je cherche Harry du regard, je ne le vois plus. Amos Diggory pleure sur le corps de son fils unique. Je le regarde, hypnotisée par la douleur de cet homme avant de réaliser que ma fascination est morbide.

Je lève les yeux vers Mycroft.

\- Ecoutez moi..

\- C'est dangereux, tranche-t-il.

\- Maugrey ! Il boit.. Dans une flasque.. Et.. Où est-il ?

Mycroft relâche sa prise pour que nous observions autour de nous. Je déglutis et regarde Mycroft.

\- Il est avec Harry.

\- Reste ici.

\- Vous pensez vraiment que je vais obéir ? Vous me devez bien ça, Mycroft, je réplique froidement.

Mycroft essaye de s'approcher de Dumbledore qui console Amos Diggory. Mais tout le monde est autour de lui.

\- MERLIN REGARDEZ !

Je hurle en pointant mon doitg dans le vide. Ca a l'effet escompté. Je rejoins Dumbledore.

\- Professeur..

\- Elizabeth, ce n'est pas le moment, me dit-il avec une douceur qui me réchauffe le coeur.

\- Maugrey.. Il a disparu avec Harry. Et Professeur.. Le professeur Maugrey n'arrête pas de boire dans une flasque.. Je ne pense pas que ce soit de l'alcool.

Franchement, je n'ai jamais eu aucun doute que Dumbledore était un grand sorcier. Je veux dire, je connais Mrs Hudson et pour rien au monde je ne la contredirais : trop dangereux. Alors Dumbledore.. C'est la mort assurée.

L'expression glacée qui anime le visage de Dumbledore, c'est la chose la plus dangereuse auquel j'ai fais face. Il se lève d'un bond. Je déglutis et vois Minerva et Severus froncés les sourcils. Mycroft suit le vieil homme. Je décide de suivre Mycroft. Et Minerva et Severus font de même.

Arrivés devant la classe de DFCM je comprends que ce n'est pas ma place. Je laisse les professeurs faire leur boulot et m'assois près de la porte pour tenter d'écouter des bribes.

Et le résultat est satisfaisant.

Minerva et Severus sortent rapidement. Quand Minerva revient avec le chien noir, je m'approche de ce dernier.

\- Miss Watson, je doute que..

\- Maugrey, il prend du polynectar, Sniffle. C'est Croupton Jr. On aurait pu le trouver seul. On aurait pu comprendre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça, Miss Watson ? me demande Minerva.

Je lève les yeux vers elle, me mordant la lèvre.

\- je suis désolé, Professeur.. J'aurais du comprendre avant. Je suis terriblement terriblement désolé.

Sirius me regarde et pose sa patte sur ma main avant d'entrer dans la classe. Je serre les dents. Rogue revient avec une elfe sentant fort l'alcool.

Tout était évident. J'aurais pu trouvée. Mais je me suis laissée biaisée par les préjugés, les acquis et la presse. J'aurais pu empêcher ça. J'aurais pu éviter la mort de Diggory. J'aurais pu éviter la presque mort de Harry. J'avais toutes les cartes en main et j'ai réussi à perdre.

je serre les dents et enfonce mon poing dans le mur. La douleur et la rage évacuent la frustration. C'est déjà ça.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, Rogue sort de la pièce. Il baisse les yeux vers mon poing. J'inspire et le cache dans mon dos.

\- J'ai cassé la gueule à un Strangulot, j'explique d'un ton dégagé.

\- Vous saviez ?

\- Je pensais que Karkarroff cachait Croupton Jr. Je ne comprenais pas comment il s'était échappé.

\- Polynectar. Avec sa mère.

Je souris. Rogue s'en va ensuite. Peu après, Dumbledore sort en compagnie de Harry.

\- Regarde. Quelqu'un pour toi.

\- Je suis désolé, Harry. J'aurais pu.. J'aurais dû..

Un peu maladroitement, je passe mes bras autour de lui et frotte son dos.

\- Et je plaisantais hein.. Elle te va très bien ta coupe de cheveux.

Je lui souris. Il hausse les épaules. Ils s'éloignent, en compagnie de Sirius. Mycroft à leur suite. Il me regarde longuement.

\- Tu n'auras pas pu, Elizabeth. J'aurais dû. Je m'en doutais. Je n'ai rien dis.

Je soupire profondément et le regarde.

\- Je vous aurais bien désobéi cette année, mes excuses.

\- C'est ta façon de faire, non ? Dit-il, d'un ton assez léger.

Je le regarde et sourit.

\- Vous n'en présenterez pas. Mais sachez que je vous pardonne.

Il me sourit légèrement en réponse.

\- Va dormir, m'invite-t-il. Tu en as bien besoin.

\- Vous êtes beaucoup plus niais que vous ne le laissez croire, je souris.

Je vais dans la salle commune, comme une zombie. Les gens parlent à toute allure, à toute vitesse. Neville se jette sur moi. Je lui souris.

\- j'aurais pu empêcher ça. J'ai échoué.

Je soupire et vais me coucher.

* * *

 _ **Draco on l'adore c'est pour ça qu'on l'humilie ! Ca me fait vraiment marrer quand il s'en prend plein la gueule par El XDDD D'ailleurs je suis déçue qu'on est pas lu la réaction en direct pour la transformation en fouine tiens! Ca aurait été rigolo de la voir pas contente du tout ! (Je continue de shipper le Dracbeth au fond XDDD Mais vu qu'elle préfère les roux, épouse moii !**_

 **AP : Je tease un petit peu mais y'aura du presque Dracbeth dans le prochain tome  
**

 **GW : Pardon ?**

 **EW : Jaloux ?**

 **GW : De Malefoy ?**

 **FW : George se respecte, Elizabeth.**

 **EW : Il paraît. J''attends toujours de voir.**

 **DM : Je refuse.**

 **AP : Je me souvenais pas avoir demander ton avis.**

 **GW : Tu ne l'avais pas fais :/**

 **AP : Fayot.**

 **EW : Et il ose dire aux gens qu'il se respecte.**

 **FW : Rageuses.**

 _ **Va t on avoir plus de Sherlyyyy ? El saura t elle sa réaction de son père pour Sherlock ? Non parce que c'était quand même épic HAHAHA ! D'ailleurs ça te fait quoi Sherlock de t'en prendre plein la gueule ?**_

 **AP : pas vraiment plus de Sherly, pas mal de Mycroft dans ce tome et le prochaine.  
**

 **EW : Oui, je sais pour la "réaction" de mon père**

 **NL : Un commentaire à faire ?**

 **EW : Il pleurniche parce que son namoureux est mort et maintenant qu'il est en vie, il râle. Il est impossible.**

 **JW : PARDON ?**

 **EW : On t'a pas demandé ton avis, Johnny boy**

 **SH :Je ne m'en prends pas "plein la gueule"**

 **AP : Tu veux vraiment aller sur ce terrain ?**

 **SH : ...**

 **AP : Parfait.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21 : rip Barty**

 **Voilà !  
**

 **Le dernier/avant dernier chapitre de ce tome ici. Je suis SUPER excitée à l'idée de vous poster le tome 5 que j'ai adooooré écrire. Bref, posez toutes vos questions, même les plus loufoques... même celles qui veulent des spoilers ;)**

 **Des bisous!**

* * *

Je ne dors pas de la nuit. J'attends Hermione mais remarque qu'elle n'arrive jamais. Alors, je sors du dortoir, je me dirige lentement vers l'infirmerie. Je repasse vers la classe de DFCM. Je vois Fudge entré dans la pièce, suivit de près par un détraqueur. Il laisse la porte ouverte derrière lui.

\- Cornelius.. Que fait-il.. Cornelius !

La voix de McGonagall n'a jamais été aussi aigüe. Et je regarde le détraqueur, s'approcher d'un blond au teint laiteux et aux tâches de rousseur, portant des vêtements de Maugrey trop grand pour lui. Il s'approche et pose ses espèces de lèvres sur celles de Barty avant d'aspirer une espèce de petite boule de lumière. Quand il se recule, Croupton se laisse tomber au sol. Il cligne des yeux et reste contre le sol. Je garde la bouche ouverte.

Sirius..

C'est-ce qui attend Sirius..

Je porte ma main à ma bouche mais une petite exclamation aigüe s'échappe de ma bouche. Rogue passe sa tête hors de la classe et m'aperçoit.

\- Watson !

Je le regarde, déglutissant.

\- Je.. C'est.. Je voulais voir si Harry allait bien..

\- Que se passe-t-il, Severus ?

Minerva le rejoint et me voie. Elle se crispe totalement et s'approche.

\- Watson..

\- Je suis désolé.. Je ne voulais pas..

\- Nous devons aller à l'infirmerie, voir Dumbledore, informe-t-elle.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? Fait Fudge d'un air important.

\- Il apprendra ce que vous avez fait, Cornelius !

Je suis Rogue : Minerva et Cornelius en tête. Je fixe le sol. Je repense au regard vide de Barty Croupton. C'est pire qu'être une plante. C'est .. le vide. La conscience du vide et l'impossibilité de faire autrement.

\- Vous n'auriez pas dû voir ça, me dit Rogue, l'air secoué.

Je lève les yeux vers lui.

\- Personne ne devrait voir ça.

Son silence m'indique son approbation. Nous entrons dans l'infirmerie. Minerva explique la situation et précise que j'ai assisté à l'incident. Je remarque Mycroft en grande discussion, il pince les lèvres. Pomfresh m'installe dans un lit. Il s'approche de moi.

\- Je t'ai demandé de dormir, me dit-il froidement.

\- Je.. Je.. N'étais pas à l'aise.

"J'avais peur". Super, classe. Je remarque Sirius couché aux pieds du lit de Harry.

\- Il ne pourra plus témoigner, Cornelius, dit Dumbledore, le regard dur. Il ne pourra plus expliquer pourquoi.

\- Pourquoi il les a tué ? Il n'y a aucun mystère là dedans ! Un fou furieux ! Il pensait obéir pour Lord Voldemort !

\- C'est sûr que vous savez gérer les procès et jugements, Monsieur le Ministre, j'articule une voix sourde.

Fudge se tourne vers moi.

\- Vous allez recommencer à défendre Sirius Black, Miss ?

\- Je le défendrais au péril de ma vie si il le faut, Monsieur le Ministre, je défendrais n'importe quelle vie innocente : Sirius Black y compris, je réponds, repoussant la main de Mycroft qui me retient. Croupton était coupable mais.. Personne... _Personne_ ne mérite un tel traitement ! Est-ce le ministère qui va payer mes séances de psy après ce que j'ai vu ?

Comme si j'allais aller chez la psy. Lol.

Je le fixe, féroce.

\- Vous pensiez faire justice ? Avez-vous consulté le fils des victimes pour savoir ce qu'il en pense ? Je demande froidement. Je doute qu'il apprécierait.

\- Ce n'est pas une grosse perte ! S'exclame Fudge.

\- Il se justifie. Je suis en position de supériorité. J'arque un sourcil.

\- Pourquoi ?

Je le regarde et souris.

\- Il aurait pu vous donner l'endroit même où est Voldemort. En une soirée vous auriez pu vérifier si Voldemort est vraiment de retour. Même si je ne remets pas la parole de Harry en doute. Vous ne faites pas justice. Vous avez peur, peur de perdre votre..

\- Elizabeth, tonne Mycroft d'une voix glaciale, avant que je franchisse la limite.

Je me mords la langue et baisse la tête. Je serre les draps entre mes doigts. Je sens le regard de Mycroft sur moi, mais pas que. Le rouge me monte aux joues. Je serre les dents.

\- Ce que vous avez infligé à cet homme, Monsieur le Ministre.. Aucun mot ne pourrait le qualifier.

Je me tourne dans le lit et plaque les oreillers sur mes oreilles, fermant très fort les yeux pour m'isoler de tout ce bordel. C'est dans ces moments là qu'un casque sur les oreilles et une musique d'Oasis à fond les ballons serait la bienvenue.

Et là, sortie de nulle part, la main de Mycroft se pose sur mon épaule. Oui, Mycroft fait définitivement partie de ma famille. J'entends des cris.

Je soulève mon oreiller au bout d'un moment et entends la voix suave de Rogue. Je me redresse. Rogue a soulevé sa manche gauche et la pointe sous le nez de Fudge. Il a un tatouage semblable à la marque des ténèbres : noir d'encre.

\- Karkaroff a fuit par peur des représailles, explique Severus.

Je l'observe. C'est brave. Pas d'être mangemort. De le montrer de cette façon pour appuyer les arguments. Peu importe ce que Harry pense, Rogue le défend lui et sa parole face au Ministre de la Magie.

Le regarde de Mycroft est crispé. Je vois Fudge lui lancer un regard apeuré, il cherche de l'aide. Mycroft se racle la gorge.

\- Vous avez vu. Vous avez entendu, Monsieur le Ministre. Et je dirais au Premier Ministre moldu de prendre les mesures nécessaires au retour de Lord Voldemort. Les preuves sont plus qu'évidentes. Malgré que vous ayez.. Supprimé le témoignage le plus précieux, ajoute-t-il d'un ton mielleux.

\- Cela ne m'étonne pas que cette fille prenne ses aises si vous l'élevez de la sorte, s'énerve Fudge.

\- Ce n'est pas ma fille, répond froidement Mycroft. Et si elle fait preuve d'insolence, d'impertinence et d'un courage plus stupide qu'autre chose, son raisonnement était réfléchis.

\- Vous la croyez ?

\- Elle, Severus Rogue, le Professeur Dumbledore et Harry Potter, réplique-t-il dédaigneusement.

Je le regarde, souriant fièrement. Un peu plus tard, Fudge s'en va d'un ton rageur. Mrs Weasley, Bill, Ron et Hermione s'en vont.

Sirius se change en humain. Severus se crispe.

\- lui !

\- Severus, il faut mettre vos vieilles querelles de côté. Si les rares personnes connaissant la vérité ne s'unissent pas, nous y arriverons pas.

Finalement, très lentement et avec des regards assassins, ils se serrent la main. Sirius se tourne ensuite vers moi.

\- Elizabeth tu ne peux pas continuer à me défendre face à Fudge de la sorte.

\- Sirius, je continuerais peu importe ce que tu dis, je souris doucement avant de lever les yeux vers Mycroft. Allez y. Vous allez avoir du travail. Merci. Merci pour toi.

Je lui fais signe de se baisser et lui glisse à l'oreille.

\- Vous êtes mon oncle, Mycroft. Vous me l'avez prouvé plus que je ne l'aurais souhaité. Je.. Vous apprécie beaucoup. Enfin, je vous aime.

Je rougis et me recule pendant qu'il se redresse. Il me lance un regard, doux pour une fois, et s'en va. Sirius salue Harry aussi.

\- Vous allez devoir y aller, Severus, dit doucement Dumbledore.

Je me crispe totalement.

\- Quoi ? Le voir ? Non ! Professeur, vous allez vous faire tuer.

Albus me regarde avec amusement puis arque un sourcil en direction de Rogue en mode "Tu-As-Vu-?-Tu-As-Une-Fan"

\- Watson, s'impatiente Rogue en se tournant vers moi. Cessez vos idioties.

Je le regarde et soupire.

\- Professeur, vous savez bien que je vous aime bien. Soyez prudent. On aura pas un prof de potion comme ça deux fois dans une vie.

Il hoche la tête puis s'en va. Je regarde Harry et lui souris.

\- Je ne te pose pas de question sur ce que tu as vu, et tu fais pareil pour moi, deal ?

\- Deal, me dit-il avec un sourire.

Il regarde son prix : mille gallions. Il doit amèrement se dire qu'il ne l'a pas mérité. J'inspire et prends la potion sommeil sans rêve que Pomfresh me tend.

\- Bonne nuit, Potter.

\- Bonne nuit, Watson.

OoOOoo

J'ouvre lentement les yeux. J'aperçois des cheveux mi longs roux. George est penché sur moi et me caresse doucement le visage. Je souris lentement et prends sa main.

\- Il va falloir du temps à m'adapter à tout ce..

\- Contact ? S'amuse-t-il. Ça fait pourtant six mois et un jour.

\- Déjà ? Le temps passe vite quand on s'amuse.

Je me redresse et me couche sur le côté, l'observant. Il me regarde et fronce les sourcils.

\- Bon. Maintenant, tu vas m'expliquer. Tout.

Je soupire mais obéis. Je lui parle de tout, de la méfiance dés le départ pour Maugrey. Je lui parle des informations que j'ai récolté aux fils de l'année, je ne parle pas de Sirius mais d'une "stimulation intellectuelle". Quand je parle une espèce de carte où l'on voit les noms, il s'écrie :

\- La carte du Maraudeur ?!

\- .. Tu la connais ?

\- Je l'ai donné à Harry !

Je souris en coin.

\- Lupin était un des maraudeurs.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Tu me laisses terminer ?

Je lui parle de Croupton, pas de ce qu'il a fait aux Londubats. Je lui explique quand j'ai réalisé que Cédric était mort. Je finis par parler de ma contrariété, et du baiser du détraqueurs. Je conclue avec la discussion avec Fudge.

George me regarde et hoche la tête.

\- Tu vas mieux ?

\- Comme un charme.

Je me lève.

\- Je dois voir Rogue. Toi, va régler ton différent avec Verpey.

\- Elizabeth tu es..

\- En pleine forme, je souris, le coupant. Fais moi confiance.

Pour illustrer mes propos, je pose ma main sur sa joue et l'embrasse langoureusement, glissant même la langue dans sa bouche : à la française. Je sens la main de George agripper ma taille.

\- Tu me crois, maintenant ?

\- Mmh, sourit-il.

Je ris doucement et me dégage. Je sors de l'infirmerie, en pyjama. Je fonce dans les cachots et frappe à la porte de la salle de potion. Elle s'ouvre, Rogue me fixe, à son bureau. Je lui souris.

\- Vous allez bien?

\- Watson, s'agace-t-il.

\- Parfait. J'ai eu peur.

Je ne demande pas plus et m'en vais. Je retrouve Neville qui était mort d'inquiétude et lui explique un peu ce qu'il s'est passé. Il est un peu .. mi figue mi raisin en apprenant que je l'ai mentionné indirectement face à Fudge mais apprécie l'ensemble.

Le reste des jours, je les passe en compagnie de Neville. Le trio d'or préfère éviter les foules. Les jumeaux sont concentrés sur l'affaire avec Verpey.

Et, finalement, le dernier jour arrive. Nous allons dans la Grande Salle. Nous mangeons calmement. Ensuite, Dumbledore entre. Nous nous levons. Il s'assoit : nous aussi. Il nous fait un long discours, sur Cédric et sur le fait que ça nous a tous touché. Peu importe si nous le connaissions ou pas. Et c'est vrai.

Ensuite, il précise que tout le monde mérite de savoir les circonstances. Et il parle de Lord Voldemort. Je vois Rogue, impassible, comme d'habitude. Plus loin, le vrai Maugrey sursaute au moindre bruit.

Je le plains. Je ne pense pas qu'on se serait entendu : Croupton devait l'imiter bien si il a leurré Dumbledore. Mais je pense qu'il est plus respectable que la version que j'ai rencontré. Je sors de la Grande Salle, bouleversée à vrai dire. J'ai l'impression de dire au-revoir à mon enfance.

George embrasse doucement ma tempe en me croisant, me serrant brièvement contre lui. Nous allons chercher nos bagages ensuite. Neville discute avec les jumeaux. Je fronce les sourcils et m'approche d'eux.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- On se disait que tu resterais bien avec nous pour le trajet, me dit George.

fred hausse les épaules.

\- Pour dire au-revoir comme il se doit.

Je me crispe et regarde Neville qui a un étrange sourire.

\- Pas de problème, amusez vous bien.. Et protégez vous !

\- ..Qui êtes vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Neville Londubat ?

Néanmoins, j'accompagne les garçons dans le compartiment. Je suis appuyée contre George qui a son bras autour de mes épaules. Il lit par-dessus mon épaule mon bouquin : "L'équilibre du monde". Fred trie ses affaires. Parfois, George me caresse les cheveux ou fait quoique ce soit pour attirer mon attention.

\- Pour votre magasin .. Des nouvelles ?

Ils soupirent dramatiquement. Je pince les lèvres.

\- On trouvera. Des jobs de vacances, des collectes.. On y arrivera.

\- Associée ? S'amuse Fred.

\- Je pensais que c'était belle sœur ?

Il sourit en coin. George embrasse ma joue et je souris. Un peu plus tard, nous décidons de faire un tour. Je les accompagne. Nous voyons Malefoy à l'entrée d'un compartiment, en plein discours :

J- e t'avais dis de ne pas devenir amis avec ce genre de racailles, ricanne Malefoy. Ils seront les premiers à partir, Potter : les amoureux des moldus et les Sangs de Bourbe ! Enfin.. En deuxième, vu que Di..

Je relève mes manches mais George me repousse, assez fermement. Fred et lui leur lancent un sort, tout comme le trio d'or si l'on en croit l'explosion de sortilèges dans le train. Je fais la moue.

\- ne m'empêche pas de faire du mal à Malefoy, je grogne.

\- Chacun son tour, me répond George.

D'ailleurs, il marche sur la main de Malefoy en entrant dans le compartiment. Il se tourne vers moi et fait semblant de se crisper.

\- j'en oublie les usages.

Il enlève sa veste et la pose délicatement sur le dos de Malefoy pour que je marche dessus. Je ris doucement, récupère la veste et le rejoins sans marcher sur Malefoy.

\- Il t'arrive d'être rabat joie, critique Fred.

\- Jaloux, je souris.

Je m'installe près de Hermione qui regarde George et moi avant d'avoir un sourire en coin. Fred propose une partie de bataille explose. Je pose ma joue sur le haut du bras de George (l'épaule est trop haute pour moi).

\- A qui faisiez-vous du chantage ? Finit par demander Harry, au bout de la cinquième partie.

Je me redresse lentement. Je regarde Fred et George expliquer l'histoire, d'un air amer et abattu. Ils finissent par ajouter que Verpey avait même parié sur Harry, très gros.

\- Vous ne m'aviez rien dit ! Je m'exclame, outrée.

\- Elizabeth, vu tout ce que tu m'as expliqué à l'infirmerie, on ne peut pas dire que tu m'aies vraiment gardé au courant, fait remarquer George.

Je grogne et croise les bras en écoutant le reste. Ils expliquent que Verpey a prit la fuite. Nous arrivons finalement à King's Cross. George me prend la main, voulant un peu d'intimité pour les aurevoirs (oui, c'est niais, et alors ?). Mais Harry nous retient et va à part avec eux. Je les vois discuté en fronçant les sourcils.

Harry s'éloigne ensuite, leur laissant un sac. Je le regarde en souriant.

\- Tu connais l'adresse, n'est-ce pas ? Tu prétends venir voir Sherlock pour une enquête, puis tu me réclames. Je viendrais.

\- Je doute que..

\- on sait jamais, Harry.

Il hoche la tête. Je vais voir George.

\- On a mille gallions...

Je fronce les sourcils.

\- Pardon ?

\- L'argent, Harry nous l'a donné.. Le prix.. on va ouvrir un magasin, m'explique Fred.

\- C'est génial !

George éclate de rire et me serre contre lui. Je prends son visage dans mes mains. Fred s'éloigne, à juste titre. Je lui souris.

\- je .. n'aurais pas pensé.. Que.. Enfin nous..

\- Tu es très douée pour clouer le bec à Malefoy mais dés que ça touche les sentiments, tu perds toute éloquence, s'amuse-til.

\- Arrête de te moquer de moi,je grogne.

\- Jamais de la vie.

Il me caresse la joue et m'embrasse doucement, enroulant ses bras autour de ma taille. Je réponds au baiser puis murmure :

\- Je t'enverrais une lettre la veille de la lune du miel. je t'expliquerais le point de rendez vous.

\- Je pourrais dormir avec toi ?

Je fronce les sourcils puis réfléchis.

\- .. Bien sûr.

George m'embrasse une nouvelle =et dernière fois.

\- Je t'aime. Tu passeras à la maison en août ?

Je rougis furieusement et le regarde avant de grogner, et de le taper avec douceur.

\- Arrête de me faire rougir. Et de .. je t'aime aussi, abruti. Et, oui, bien entendu.

Il sourit. Je glisse une mèche de cheveux en arrière et vais chercher mes affaires.

* * *

 **SH : tu deviens niaise  
**

 **EW : oui bon ça va.**

 **JW : Qui est ce garçon ?**

 **GW : et bien je..**

 **EW : PERSONNE**

 **AP : dramas dramas dramaaaaas**

 **NL : J'ai hâte d'aller au mariage.**

 **AP : dramas dramas dramaaaaas**

 **EW : Pour un mariage ?**

 **AP : Toujours avec Sherlock**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22**

 **Bon, le dernier chapitre de ce tome. Et un OS Spécial, j'espère que ça vous plaira!**

* * *

Je sors du train et cherche du regard. Dans la foule, je vois des boucles brunes et un regard hautain. Je souris de toutes mes dents, essuie mes lèvres avec l'espoir naïf que Sherlock ne remarque rien et fonce à leur rencontre. J'ouvre les bras et m'accroche au cou de Sherlock.

\- tu m'as manqué ! Je m'écrie, sous les rires de Mary et Papa.

Je murmure à l'oreille de Sherlock :

\- Si tu parles de mon petit ami à Papa, je te promets que je balancerais tout à Mycroft.

\- Mrf, grogne-t-il, les bras ballants. Très bien. On discutera de.. Ce petit ami alors.

\- Très bien.

Je me recule et souris à Sherlock. Je vois dans son regard une étincelle amusée. Je me tourne vers Papa et fronce les sourcils en constatant que je suis définitivement plus grande que lui.

\- Oh..

Il sourit doucement et hausse les épaules.

\- Ca devait arriver. Maintenant, dit-il, en me prenant dans ses bras. Explique moi pourquoi tu m'as envoyé moins de lettre que d'habitude ?

\- Tu allais râler sur Sherlock. Je ne voulais pas que tu le fasses. J'étais heureuse qu'il soit en vie.

\- Tu savais ? Demande Mary.

Je prends mes affaires et avance vers la sortie.

\- Il est venu après la première tâche du tournoi.

\- Bon. J'ai plusieurs questions, explique mon père.

Je lève un sourcils et tourne la tête vers lui. C'est alors que je vois le troupeau de Weasley. Fred me fait un signe de main en souriant.

\- A bientôt, Elizabeth !

Je souris doucement et hoche simplement la tête pour le saluer. Papa fronce les sourcils et me demande dans un grognement :

\- Est-ce lui ton petit ami ?

\- Quoi ?! Mais non !

\- Mrf.. Sherlock et Mycroft ont parlé d'un petit ami.

\- Un français, de Beauxbâton. Il s'appelait.. Louis.

Je lève les yeux vers lui et souris.

\- Donc tu en as eu un ?!

\- Tu voulais que ta fille unique aille au bal Noël en solo ? C'est ça que tu voulais Papa ?

\- Quoi ? Pas du tout !

\- Alors arrête de râler, je grogne. De toute façon c'est finit, je ne compte plus lui parler. Tu ne voudrais pas que ta petite file émigre à Paris ?

\- Non.

Mary a un sourire amusé. Je lui fais un clin d'œil. Nous croisons le couple Malefoy sur le chemin. Je m'approche en souriant. Lucius Malefoy me regarde avec dégoût.

\- Drago aura peut être du mal à sortir du train. C'est fragile ces choses là. Un amoureux des moldus et deux sangs de bourbes et il est déjà KO.

Je me réjouis de leur regard inquiet et ils foncent vers le train. Je les regarde en souriant. Oh que oui, je crois que le fun est partit. C'en est finit des blagues. Ça va devenir sérieux. Je rejoins les autres.

\- Alors ? Que s'est-il passé ? Mycroft a parlé de détraqueur.

Je fronce les sourcils.

\- Avec tout ce qu'il se passe il a réussi à cafter ? Mmh. Voldemort est de retour.

\- Quoi ? Demandent Sherlock et Papa d'une même voix.

\- Qui ? Demande Mary.

\- Rentrons, je vous expliquerais tout.

Nous rentrons en taxi à la maison. Une fois arrivée, je souris en sentant l'odeur typique de Papa mais un peu masqué par un parfum féminin plus léger.

\- Oh et.. Je vais chez les Weasley en août.

\- Encore ? Soupire Papa.

\- Ce sont mes amis. Tu viendras me voir, non ?

Il hausse les épaules. Il boude, c'est mignon. Je vais directement dans la cuisine et vais préparer un thé.

\- Raconte nous, fait Papa.

\- Bon, Mary, petit résumé : Voldemort est le plus grand mage noir occidental du siècle précédent avec un certain Gellert Grindelwald. Il a tué des moldus et nés moldus par centaine. Il voulait purifier la race sorcière, comme un espèce d'Hitler le pangermanisme en moins. Ses soldats sont les mangemorts, les Malefoy en sont, le frère de Sirius Black l'était, et mon prof de potion, l'était.

Au regard de Papa, je m'empresse d'ajouter :

\- Il est désormais espion pour Dumbledore qui s'est porté garant de son innocence. Voldemort a attaqué Harry et ses parents, je ne sais pas pourquoi, et ses parents sont morts. Quand il a essayé de tuer Harry, le sortilège a ricoché et Voldemort a été détruit. En première année, notre prof de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avait le seigneur des ténèbres à l'arrière de la tête. Il a tenté de tuer Harry pour récupérer la pierre philosophale qui lui permettrait de revivre. Il est très affaiblit. En deuxième année, à travers un journal ensorcelé, il a manipulé Ginny Weasley d'ouvrir la chambre des secrets. Un basilique pétrifiait les nés moldus. Je suis de sang mêlé par ma mère, donc je me porte assez bien. Même si je m'estime née moldue vu mon éducation.

Je bois une gorgée de thé, frissonnant de plaisir :

\- En troisième année, un mangemort : Peter Pettigrow, celui qui a trahit les Potter, s'est enfuit. On supposait qu'il avait rejoint Voldemort et c'est confirmé. En quatrième année, dissimulé sous du polynectar, Barty Croupton Jr, le mangemort ayant rendu fou les parents de mon meilleur ami, a tout fait pour un but précis. Pour que Harry arrive jusque la coupe qui n'était qu'un portoloin.. Moyen de transport sorcier, pour l'amener auprès de Voldemort. Ca a foutu la merde : Cédric Diggory était avec lui. Voldemort l'a tué. Harry s'en est sortit in extremis mais malheureusement Voldemort a retrouvé sa puissance et un corps. Quand il est revenu, les gens ont d'abord applaudit : persuadé qu'ils avaient gagnaient.

Je soupire et me masse la nuque.

\- Ensuite ils ont remarqué le cadavre. J'ai rejoins Mycroft. On a comprit que Maugrey, le prof, était Barty Croupton Jr. Et il avait disparu avec Harry. Nous avons prévenu Dumbledore qui a foncé l'arrêté : à temps.

Je m'assois à table et observe la fumée s'échapper de ma tasse de thé dans une pose dramatique qui me donne l'air de faire de la divination.

\- Ensuite... Ensuite on a amené Harry à l'infirmerie. Mycroft m'a prié d'aller dormir, c'était une bonne idée. Mais Hermione, ma meilleure amie, n'est jamais venue. J'étais un peu inquiète donc je suis allée voir. Je suis repassée devant la classe où était Barty Croupton Jr était. Le ministre de la magie est passé, accompagné par un détraqueur. Je suis.. Curieuse. Bref, le détraqueur est entré et lui a infligé son baiser. Il a aspiré son âme. Il a fait de lui une coquille vide...

Je chasse ces images de ma tête et avale le reste de mon thé d'un trait avant de poursuivre.

\- Bref. Je suis allée à l'infirmerie avec les professeurs. Là, il y avait Fudge.. Il disait que.. Que.. Ce n'était pas une grande perte. Et que.. Il était fou, que Voldemort n'était pas de retour. Je suis intervenue. Je lui ai dis que personne ne méritait ça, que c'était au fils des victimes de juger si il méritait ça puisque sa décision était basée sur une soi disant justice. Que.. J'ai failli lui dire qu'il ne faisait ça que par peur. Mais Mycroft m'a arrêté. Ensuite ils ont beaucoup discuté. Mycroft m'a défendu. A sa manière mais tout de même.

Je souris doucement et lève les yeux vers eux.

\- Mais moi ça va. Sur le coup j'étais bouleversée mais maintenant je vais très bien.

\- Poudlard n'est pas sensé être sûr ? Grogne mon père.

\- C'est un concept vague la sécurité, je souris. Oh et.. Je gardais Barty Croupton Senior, il avait perdu la tête et voulait voir Dumbledore. J'étais avec le champion de Dumstrang, l'école bulgare, et on nous a lancé un stupéfix. Quand on s'est réveillé Croupton avait disparu. Il s'avère que le faux Maugrey nous avait lancé un sort et qu'il avait ensuite tué Croupton. Sympa l'Œdipe, hein ?

Sherlock me regarde longuement et hoche la tête.

\- Mycroft n'a pas vu Maugrey ? Il n'a pas déduit ?

\- Il a déduit que ce n'était pas lui. Il s'en voulait de n'avoir rien dit.

\- Il ne peut pas

\- Tu as raison.

\- Evidemment que j'ai raison.

\- John, tu as promis d'aller chercher Mrs Hudson, rappelle Sherlock en me regardant droit dans les yeux. J'ai des questions à poser à Elizabeth sur son cours de potion.

Mes fesses oui.

Papa se lève, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu t'en souviens ?

\- Et n'oublie pas de dire à Gary l'adresse.

\- Qui est Gary ?

\- Il parle de Gregory, sourit Mary en suivant Papa.

Je souris à Sherlock, Papa et Mary s'en allant.

\- Hâte de participer à ma fête de retour ?

Il ne répond pas, et dés que la porte se ferme, me demande :

\- Son nom. Ses occupations. Depuis combien de temps.. Six mois. Pourquoi ? Son âge. Précis.

\- George Weasley. 17 ans. Etudiant, il veut faire un magasin de farces et attrapes.

Il a un reniflement dédaigneux. Je le fixe froidement.

\- Et je ne pense pas que tu comprendrais pourquoi.

\- Tu peux toujours essayer.

\- Pourquoi me fatiguer pour rien ?

\- Pour me faire plaisir, susurre-t-il.

\- Je l'aime, c'est tout ce que tu dois savoir. Et il est très bien. Assez bien pour que Mycroft se contente d'un roulement d'yeux hautain quand quelque chose le touche de près ou de loin.

Sherlock hoche lentement la tête et regarde Voldy se balader dans la pièce avec dégoût.

\- Tu t'es beaucoup rapprochée de Mycroft.

\- C'est un repproche ?

\- Tu me connais.

\- Justement.

Il sourit et lève les yeux vers moi.

\- Beaucoup de disparitions risquent d'avoir lieu à cause de Voldemort, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet.

\- Je t'enverrais les noms, tu vérifieras dans le monde sorcier au moment voulu.

\- ...Tu fais de moi.. Une aide ?

J'ai un sourire stupide qui éclaire mon visage. Sherlock me regarde, arquant un sourcil.

\- Pourquoi cet étonnement ? Tu t'autobaptises mon héritière.

\- … Comment tu sais ça ?!

Il a un sourire en coin, et regarde son portable avant de répondre, l'air de rien.

\- Magie ? Propose-t-il.

\- Mrf.. Je viendrais deux jours à baker Street après le mariage. Neville et moi allons faire un potager pour Miss Hudson.

\- Où dormira-t-il ?

\- ma chambre.

\- Très bien. Mais vous faites les courses.

\- Tu nous files l'argent ?

\- Oui.

\- Ok.

Satisfait de notre affaire, je monte dans ma chambre et entreprends de ranger mes affaires. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, on frappe à la porte et je vais ouvrir au petit monde qui se réjouit de me voir de retour. Mrs hudson me serre longuement dans ses bras et embrasse bruyamment mes joues.

\- Tu m'as manquée, ma chérie !

Lestrade me regarde et fronce les sourcils.

\- Tu.. As grandis.

\- Jolie déduction, Détective inspecteur, je souris.

\- Elle ressemble de plus en plus à Sherlock, grogne-t-il en direction de Papa.

\- Que pouvons nous y faire ?

Mais je vois le regard fier de Papa. D'ailleurs, un peu plus tard, il passe son bras autour de mes épaules et embrasse ma tempe.

\- Tu es plus courageuse que je ne l'étais à ton âge, me souffle-t-il.

\- Non. Je suis persuadée que tu aurais fais les mêmes choses, et mieux encore. Tu sais.. Harry me fait beaucoup penser à toi.

Molly arrive, en retard, et accompagnée d'un Sherlock discount qui se présente comme petit ami. Elle sourit et prend de mes nouvelles puis me demande.

\- Et tu comptes faire quoi plus tard ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore précisement. Mais je sais que ça implique la suppression des inégalités.

Elle arque un sourcil, impressionnée.

\- Droit ?

\- Peut-être, on verra.

Soudainement, Lestrade sort des bières du frigo, en proposant. Je me retourne.

\- J'en veux !

Papa me fixe. Tout le monde me fixe. Lestrade arque un sourcil. Je me tourne vers Papa et sourit.

\- Les fêtes estudiantines..

\- Juste une.

je souris et attrape une bière. Moins bon que la bièraubeurre, j'en ramenerais pour Noël. Tout en la sirotant, j'observe ce petit monde en me promettant intérieurement de ne rien leur laisser arriver. Et d'un jour, leur dire la vérité.

* * *

 **OS Spécia (Dracbeth)  
**

Carrow me pousse dans sa salle de classe, je relève la tête et observe les élèves. Que des Serpentards et quelques serdaigles, tous en sixième ou septième année. Dans mon dos, la baguette de Carrow me scie la colonne vertébrale. Je croise le regard de Malefoy et redresse la tête. Je porte mon uniforme, je n'ai jamais portée ma cravate Gryffondor aussi fièrement. Mes cheveux sont vaguement attaché dans une queue de cheval qui a souffert.

\- Aujourd'hui, ricane Carrow. Comme un jour sur deux depuis deux semaines, Miss Elizabeth Watson est en retenue. Qui veut se porter volontaire pour un essai de l'impero ?

Parkinson ricane et s'avance, levant la main. Je reste impassible, fixant Drago droit dans les yeux. Il fuit mon regard lâchement.

\- Miss Parkinson, susurre Carrow. Je vous en prie.

Ce pauvre abruti ne sait rien. Il ne sait pas que ça fait un mois qu'on s'entraîne à l'AD pour résister à l'impero. Et que Sherlock et son palais mental ont fait de moi la plus douée dans la matière.

\- Impero ! dit-elle, surexcitée.

 _Frappe toi._

Je regarde Parkinson et arque un sourcil, articulant dans ma plus belle imitation de Sherlock :

\- Aucune originalité, Parkinson. J'ai failli dire que tu baissais le QI de toute la classe, mais on est déjà en négatif malheureusement.

Carrow serre les dents et m'attrape par le col, je le défie du regard en silence.

\- On fait la maligne, hein, Watson ?

\- Je suis maligne, je réponds froidement.

Il me lance froidement au sol puis parcoure la salle du regard. Je fais la maligne mais pas inutilement, je reprends des forces et reste au sol cette fois.

\- Qui pour faire un doloris ?

Trop de mains se lèvent. Trop.

Je regarde Drago, son visage déjà pâle est pourtant blafard. Quand Goyle s'approche et lance le sort, je tiens silencieusement durant trois pauvres secondes. On ne s'habitue pas à la douleur. Je me met à hurler, fixant Drago.

Au bout des minutes cependant, je dois fermer les yeux.

Et rester en vie.

Je sors de la salle de classe en fin de journée, chacun de mes muscles tremblent de douleur et chaque pas me demande un effort considérable. je m'approche des escaliers et ravale la boule d'anxiété dans ma gorge.

Je sens un bras passé autour de ma taille et je tourne la tête, pensant voir Neville. Malefoy fixe le sol, les mâchoires crispée.

Je me débats et essaye de me libérer de son emprise. Mais le peu de force que j'ai me fait tenir debout et je dois me rattraper à la rampe pour ne pas tomber.

\- Elizabeth.., m'appelle-t-il d'une petite voix.

\- Oh non, ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom. Tu as choisis ton camp. J'ai choisis le mien. Et si il me voyait avec toi, je n'aurais personne.

\- Et si tu meurs en descendant les escaliers, ils perdraient leur leader, remarque-t-il calmement. Où comptais-tu aller ?

\- Toilettes, je marmonne en regardant ailleurs.

\- Celles de Mimie ?

J'hoche la tête et grimace. Il pose son regard sur moi quelques secondes et voyant que je ne fais rien pour m'en aller, passe délicatement son bras autour de moi. Je m'appuie contre lui en grimaçant à chaque pas.

\- Elizabeth on prend trop de temps..

Tu parles, dix minutes : sept marches, je bat mon record.

\- T'as une autre solution, le génie ?

Il glisse son bras sous mes jambes et me soulève complétement. Je manque de tomber sous la surprise et je me crispe totalement. Je le regarde.

\- Si on croise quelqu'un avec moi dans cette position..

\- Je le renverrais de Poudlard, moi-même, me rassure-t-il.

\- J'avais oublié qu'être un bourreau offrait des avantages.

Il baisse la tête et accelerre le pas. C'est insultant qu'il ait autant de faciliter à me porter. Nous arrivons aux toilettes. Il me dépose et je me dandine jusqu'aux éviers. Je rince mon visage à l'eau froide. Plusieurs mois.

Sentant toujours le regard dans mon dos, je demande à haute voix :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malefoy ?

Imitation de Potter 10/10.

\- Ta famille est protégée ?

Je me crispe totalement et reprends aussitôt de la force. J'attrape ma baguette en vitesse et fais volte face, m'approchant à grand pas. Je pose le bout de ma baguette sur sa tempe.

\- Je t'interdis, plus que n'importe qui, de parler de ma famille. Pas sous un philtre d'amour.

Il ne sort pas sa baguette, continuant de me regarder.

\- Je sais que tu ne me fais plus confiance je.. je voulais être sûr qu'ils allaient bien.

Je glisse ma baguette dans ma poche, attrape son poignet et remonte sa manche gauche. Je baisse les yeux vers sa marque. Il détourne le regard, comme d'habitude.

\- Et elle ? Elle veut être sûre qu'ils aillent bien ?

\- Elizabeth…

\- Tant qu'on est dans la petite discussion, c'était comment me voir me faire torturer ? Mes cris ? Tu crois que ta tante me fait crier plus fort ?

Il serre les dents et essuie ses yeux rougis.

\- Je voulais protéger ma mère, me murmure-t-il. Elle est la seule personne que j'ai..

Je serre les dents.

\- Tu m'avais moi.

\- Tu sais te protéger, me répond-il, en colère, relevant la tête. Je n'étais pas inquiet pour toi parce que je savais que l'Ordre et Potter et compagnie t'auraient protégé coûte que coûte. Tu crois que les mangemorts ont ce genre de loyauté ?

\- Tu crois que Dumbledore t'aurait mis dehors si tu lui avais demandé de l'aide ?

Son visage change et il bégaye.

\- Ne.. p-parle pas .. de .. de Dumbledore..

Il me pousse légèrement et fonce dans une toilette où je l'entends vomir. Je me crispe et en profite pour m'asseoir lentement au sol. Quand il revient j'hausse les épaules.

\- J'ai voulu faire ce qui était juste, me dit-il dans mon dos. J'ai voulu m'occuper d'elle. Je.. je regrette ma décision tous les jours depuis un an et demi..

Je commence à avoir les yeux qui rougissent et regarde ailleurs.

\- Je te cherchais tout à l'heure.., m'annonce-t-il. Je voulais te proposer un marché.

Il s'assoit près de moi.

\- Ah ?

\- Je vais me proposer pour faire les doloris. Pour toi et les autres. Mais je n'en lancerais pas, pas vraiment. Vous devez juste vous tortiller et hurler.

\- Pourquoi je te ferais confiance ? je siffle.

\- Elizabeth si je pouvais te détester je l'aurais fais en cinquième année après ton coup de boule, me répond-il avec légèreté.

\- Je t'aimais, je murmure en fixant le sol. Je sais qu'on était différent, qu'on venait de milieux différents. Mais je t'aimais. Tu m'as brisé le cœur et la confiance que j'avais en toi. Je suis folle de rage, Drago.

\- Je t'aime aussi fort que je me déteste.

Je soupire à ses mots et hésite quelques instants.

\- Si je meurs, je veux que tu fasses en sorte que Neville aille bien.

\- Je t'int-..

\- Tu n'as rien à m'interdire, je coupe. Neville est la seule personne qui m'aime véritablement. Ma famille ne m'aime plus. Je ne développerais pas le sujet. Tout ce que tu dois savoir c'est que tu es en charge de t'occuper de Londubat.

\- Et qui s'occupera de moi ? Si tu meurs ?

Je me lève et me dirige vers la porte.

\- Parkinson. Ou n'importe quelle Serpentarde qui te plaira.

Je manque de me casser la gueule, ayant surestimé mes jambes. Il demande dans mon dos :

\- Et si je meurs ? croasse-t-il.

\- Oh mon cœur, je susurre en me tournant vers lui. Tu ne mourras pas. Tu es le petit préféré de Rogue et de Tommy-Tom. Je ne suis pas inquiète pour toi. Je sais que tu seras en vie. Par contre si tu es un tant soit peu croyant, sache que « les cercles les plus sombres de l'enfer sont réservés aux indécis, qui restent neutre en temps de crise morale ».

Des larmes coulent sur ses joues, silencieusement. Je parviens à soutenir son regard.

\- Tu as raison, me dit-il lentement. Et si tu restes en vie..

Il s'avance et prends doucement ma main qu'il serre légèrement.

\- Trouve quelqu'un d'aussi incroyable que toi.

Je me glace. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Le côté « lovers maudits » j'avais eu ma dose. Le drama m'avait agacé. Mais ce.. cette acceptation. C'est pire que tout.

\- Drago..

\- Parle aux gens de l'AD, à propos de mon idée. Je sais que la plupart des serpentards ne font pas de doloris aux plus jeunes, j'essayerais de trouver les noms, ils font juste des pincettes.

Il me sourit doucement et embrasse ma joue avec une douceur infinie avant de sortir.

Mimie Geignarde sort enfin de ses toilettes et me regarde.

\- Il t'aime beaucoup.

\- C'est un mangemort.

\- Il a reconnu qu'il était pas assez bien pour toi. Rogue a toujours été persuadé qu'il était le meilleur choix pour Lily Evans.

J'hausse les épaules et sors de là.

Je bois une soupe, juste après la bataille. Je revois encore la silhouette de Drago qui avance vers ses parents, Voldemort lui faisant une embrassade.

Sauf qu'il ne voulait pas.

Il était à côté de moi quand Voldemort l'a invité. Il a refusé, il a prit ma main. Je l'ai repoussé et l'ai forcé à rejoindre ses parents. J'ai été égoïste de le faire choisir entre ma famille et moi. Si je reste d'avis que son père est un abruti de mangemort. Je sais que sa mère n'est pas horrible.

Le monde n'est pas noir et blanc, il y a des nuances de gris.

Je vais bientôt aller voir Papa. J'ai le bras cassé, quelques écorchures sur le visage.

\- Hey Watson, dit une voix grave qui me fait sourire.

\- Salut Dubois.

Je suis encore dans une béatitude alimentée par l'adrénaline. Je n'arrive pas à avoir mal ou pleurer les morts, je me sens relativement bien. Je profite de ce moment qui devrait bientôt se terminer.

\- J'ai trouvé quelqu'un devant le château. Il m'a promis qu'il avait le droit de venir à l'intérieur et que tu confirmerais.

Mycroft.

Mycroft est venu.

Je me lève en arquant un sourcil. Drago pénètre dans la pièce, son costume noir sur mesure brûlé sur beaucoup d'endroits. Il me regarde, les cernes mauves et les yeux rougis.

\- Je voulais rester avec toi. Avec vous.

\- Tu l'as fais. Tu étais avec nous. On t'a simplement aidé à protéger tes parents.

Il s'avance.

\- J'ai beaucoup hésité à le faire cette année, parce que ça me semblait dérisoire mais vu que c'est sans doute la dernière fois qu'on se voit : je voulais te présenter mes excuses pour toutes les conséquences qui ont suivies mes décisions. Je sais que ça ne changera rien mais…

Il ravale un sanglot et se tait le temps d'une seconde.

\- Tu devais savoir. Tu le devais.

Je pose ma main valide sur sa joue et chasse ses larmes avec mon pouce.

\- Je savais. Je t'avais pardonné. J'étais.. je voulais que tu comprennes. Je ne peux pas parlé pour les autres, mais je t'avais pardonné.

\- Vraiment ? me murmure-t-il.

\- Vraiment.

\- Elizabeth..

\- Je suis en vie, Drago, je souris doucement. Ma famille est en vie.

Je pense aussitôt à Fred.

\- Presque, je corrige.

Il baisse les yeux vers moi et me prends doucement, presque prudemment dans ses bras.

\- J'ai lancé un sortilège d'amnésie sur ma famille, ils ne se souviennent pas de moi, j'explique, le visage blottis dans le creux de son cou.

\- Il est temps de corriger ça, glisse-t-il dans mon oreille.

\- Tu veux bien venir avec moi ?

\- Tout ce que tu veux.

je glisse ma main dans la sienne et il entrelace nos doigts. Je pose ma joue sur son épaule, on sort de la Grande Salle.

\- Je t'aime, Elizabeth, me murmure-t-il.

\- Je t'aime aussi et le dire à l'imparfait était horrible.

Il pose ses lèvres sur le haut de mon crâne.

\- Et.. Tes parents ? je demande, me mordant la lèvre.

\- Quoi ?

\- Avec « nous » ?

\- Ils sont en vie. Ils ont intérêt à être reconnaissant, grince-t-il.

Je souris et le regarde du coin de l'œil.

\- Très Elizabeth comme remarque.


End file.
